Baby U Know I Can't Forget
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: EPILOG -Yunho Jaejoong Jiyool moment.. Family chapter - YUNJAE fic - MPREG! YAOI - Don't like don't read, thank you :) ReDeviL9095
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget**

**Cast:**

**- Jung Yunho**

**- Kim Jaejoong**

**- Kwon BoA**

**- Other Cast**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Little Sad, Typo(s)**

**Rate: PG - 17**

**Length: Chapter**

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male! Jadi, buat Anda yang tidak suka genre cerita seperti ini mohon untuk tidak membacanya demi menghindari komplain atau bashing-an dari Anda sekalian, TERIMA KASIH.**

**Line story pure mine.. Cerita ini adalah murni imajinasi liar saya yang tertuang dalam bentuk fanfiction..**

**Menulisnya adalah bagian dari rasa cinta saya kepada ****東方神起 ****sebagai seorang YunJae shipper ^^**

* * *

Prolog of Story

.

.

.

Suasana mendebarkan terlihat jelas dalam upacara sakral itu. Saat dimana kedua mempelai berdiri beriringan menghadap sang pastur yang tengah tersenyum lembut menatap pasangan sejoli tersebut. Pasangan yang akan mengikrarkan janji suci mereka di hadapan Tuhan., pasangan yang setelah ini akan menjalani kehidupan bahtera rumah tangga...

Disini, di gereja mungil ini puluhan pasang mata siap menjadi saksi penyatuan cinta mereka..

Hingga saat moment itu tiba,

"Dan kau, Kwon BoA.. Bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dalam sehat maupun sakit hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ne, saya bersedia."

Aplaus meriah para undangan berdengung seketika.

Senyum merekah relasi dan teman, tawa bahagia sahabat, dan tangis haru orang tua, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu.. Menyambut Jung Yunho dan Jung BoA ke dalam dunia yang terikat.

"Mempelai wanitanya cantik ne, hyung!"

"Ah, mempelai prianya jauh lebih tampan!"

Changmin terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di barisan hadirin, memandang kedua mempelai dengan senyum tulus tersungging di bibir keriting namja yang lebih muda dan bibir kissable namja yang lebih tua.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menarik tanganku ke dalam gereja ini untuk menyaksikan pernikahan orang yang bahkan tidak kita kenal sama sekali.." Changmin sedikit kesal tadi, ketika tiba-tiba hyung cantiknya menarik lengan namja jangkung itu dan menyeret Changmin memasuki gereja dengan wajah berbinar sambil berujar;

"Changmin ah.. Akan ada sepasang kekasih yang menikah.. Kkajja kita lihat, siapa tahu setelah ini aku juga akan cepat-cepat menikah!"

Begitulah yang dikatakan Jaejoong beberapa menit lalu.

Ia tidak peduli Changmin yang mengoceh kesal di belakangnya.. Dan ia pun tidak peduli walaupun ia tidak mengenal siapa yang akan menikah, ia benar-benar sangat ingin melihat resepsi pernikahan itu.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi, hyung! Pengantinnya sudah naik mobil.. Kau tahu, perutku sudah berdemo ingin menyantap cake yang kita pesan kemarin di kafe itu!"

Dan sepasang sahabat itu pun berlalu menuju kafe yang menjadi tempat tujuan awal mereka.

.

.

.

Sepintas terlihat hubungan empat orang itu sangat bahagia dan tidak ada problem yang serius. Tapi, benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Hidup itu berputar bukan?

Jika sekarang mereka berada dalam tawa, siapa yang menjamin jika kedepannya mereka juga akan tetap tertawa?

Seminggu! Sebulan! Atau setahun!

untuk Yunho dan BoA, Hubungan rumah tangga itu seperti air laut. Ada pasang surutnya.. Dan ketika sebelah pihak mulai merasa dalam kejenuhan karena sebuah kekurangan yang dimiliki pihak lainnya, ia akan berontak mencari kepingan kebahagiaan di luar sana..

Lalu untuk Jaejoong dan Changmin, sungguhkah persahabatan kalian akan selamanya?

Bagaimana kalau salah seorang diantara kalian ada yang merubah status menyayangi dihatinya menjadi status mencintai?

Apakah persahabatan kalian akan berkembang menjadi percintaan atau permusuhan?

Satu hal yang dua orang dari keempat orang itu tidak sadari adalah bahwa cinta berawal dari ketidaksengajaan..

.

.

.

**LANJUT OR DELETE?**

* * *

Kkkkkkk annyeong ^^)/

Apa kabar ffn?

Masih ada yang mengenalku? XD lol

Aku kembali dengan ff lama yang belum selesai dan bermaksud menyelesaikannya disini :))

Kkkkkk ini udah pernah di post di akun fb hanya saja mentok di tengah jalan alias dis XD

Awalnya aku berniat vakum/pensiun bikin ff ^^)v itulah kenapa aku menghapus semua ff yang udah aku post disini *pisss

Selain karena sudah pada rampung (END) aku juga udah cukup tua untuk melanglang buana kesana kemari lagi kkkkkkkkk XD

But,

Oke lah... Masih ada hutang di ff ini, jadi mungkin ini akan menjadi ff terakhirku di ffn ^^

See you next chapt :)

**ReDeviL9095**


	2. What the?

Disclaimer: Para tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat. :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah HASIL KARANGAN penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget **

**Cast: **

**- Jung Yunho (27 y.o)**

**- Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o) **

**- Shim Changmin (25 y.o)**

**- Kwon BoA (27 y.o)**

**- Other Cast **

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Hurt, M-Preg, Typo(s) **

**Rate: PG - 15+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male, OOC,**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

~**Dua** **tahun** **kemudian**~

Seorang laki-laki tampan duduk terdiam pada salah satu kursi di sebuah club ternama di kota Seoul. Ia mengambil sebotol Whisky yang sejak satu jam lalu bertengger manis di atas meja di depannya, sedetik kemudian, ia membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan cairan memabukkan itu ke dalam gelas kristal yang tergenggam di tangan kanan kekar miliknya.

Setelah terisi kira-kira tiga perempat gelas, laki-laki tampan itu meminumnya beberapa kali tegukan. Tarikan napasnya berhembus panjang-panjang, matanya terpejam, terang-terangan menegaskan bahwa dirinya terlihat jelas tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia asik dengan dunianya sendiri, mengabaikan beberapa wanita berpakaian minim yang sejak tadi mati-matian mencoba menggodanya.

Bukan.

Bukan karena ia tidak tergiur dengan kemolekan para wanita penghibur yang menggelinjang erotis dengan lekuk tubuh bak gitar spanyol tersebut. Tapi ia menahan diri karena ia sadar statusnya. Ia adalah seorang suami. Ia sudah memiliki seorang istri dan jujur saja ia masih menghargai istrinya dengan mencoba tetap setia untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh godaan wanita lain.

Hebat bukan?

Walaupun mirisnya disini adalah sang istri sendiri lah yang membuat laki-laki tampan itu menjadi salah satu penghuni club malam ini.

Well, Jung Yunho sedang banyak pikiran. Dan ternyata hal yang di pikirkannya terlalu berat. Jadi ia sedang mencoba menjadikan mabuk alkohol sebagai pelarian.

"Ottokhe?" gumam Yunho. Ia mendesah keras.

BoA. Sosok perempuan mungil yang bersatus istrinya itu berkelebat di benaknya. Bagi Yunho, BoA adalah Istri yang ia cintai.. Istri yang ia kasihi.. Namun, Yunho tidak menyangkal bahwa BoA juga adalah istri yang selalu berhasil melukai hati.

Sekelebat kenangan masalalu berputar dalam kepala Yunho. Saat dimana ia mengejar-ngejar BoA ketika mereka duduk di bangku kuliah di semester awal. Mereka teman seangkatan.. Mereka pun seumuran..

Meskipun jurusan mata kuliah yang mereka ambil tidak sama.. Yunho di jurusan bisnis sementara BoA di jurusan seni.. Namun mereka sangat dekat.. Dan hal yang membuat Yunho menyukai BoA adalah karena yeoja itu sangat perhatian jika ia sedang berkeluh kesah tentang masalahnya.

Lama Yunho memendam rasa pada perempuan itu.. Ia tidak mau merusak persahabatan mereka dengan perasaannya. Namun.. Siapa sangka jika ketika ia sedang belajar mengubur rasa hati yang di miliki, BoA malah menyatakan perasaan padanya..

Tentu Yunho bahagia kan?

Ya.

Oleh karena itu tanpa pikir dua kali akhirnya Yunho nekat menikahi BoA yang baru enam bulan resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan sayang.. Sangat disayangkan, sikap BoA berubah semenjak mereka menikah. Perempuan itu menjadi egois secara perlahan. Ia haus ketenaran. Dengan jurusan seni saat kuliah dulu BoA sangat tertarik dengan musik, terlebih bernyanyi. Ia mempunyai obsesi untuk berkarir di dunia tarik suara.

Apapun dilakukan BoA demi untuk mengejar keinginannya.. Termasuk dengan memanfaatkan perasaan Yunho yang tulus mencintainya.

BoA mengabaikan rumah tangganya.. Hingga klimaksnya adalah ketika BoA mengugurkan calon aegya mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho karena ia berpikir kehamilan hanya akan menghambat jalan menuju karirnya.

Alhasil Yunho mengamuk begitu mengetahui keadaan BoA pasca operasi pembunuhan janin berumur enam minggu itu. Dokter memvonis BoA tidak akan bisa melahirkan keturunan lagi akibat dari pendarahan tiada henti yang terjadi saat operasi peluruhan bayi yang dilakukan. Maka pihak medis pun berinisiatif untuk mengangkat rahim BoA.

Yunho kecewa. Yunho marah. Tapi ia tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya.. Ia hanya bisa terpuruk saat Umma Jung bertanya padanya kapan ia akan memberi orangtuanya seorang cucu?

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang sama di waktu sama pula, namun dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, seorang laki-laki berwajah menawan tengah meringkuk dalam duduknya. Berbotol-botol soju telah lolos melewati tenggorokan. Kepalanya terkulai pasrah di atas salah satu meja club itu. Sesekali dapat terdengar gumaman tidak jelas yang terlontar dari bibir plum semerah cherry miliknya.

Frustasi. Mungkin itu kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan sosok Kim Jaejoong saat ini. Ia terlihat menyedihkan. Sungguh kontras dengan tekstur fisiknya.. Siapa yang tahu jika di balik tubuh berotot seorang pria yang di milikinya ternyata jiwanya begitu rapuh layaknya kaca. Sekali di hempaskan ke bawah dan bertemu dengan benturan keras, maka hancurlah kaca itu menjadi beberapa serpihan.

-**Jaejoong** **Pov**-

Damn! Aku merasa hidupku benar- benar menyedihkan. Bertahun- tahun aku mencintainya. Bertahun-tahun pula aku berusaha untuk menjadi sosok yang diinginkan di matanya. Tapi apa? Apa yang aku dapat pada akhirnya? Sebuah penolakan! Lagi dan lagi!

Ia menolakku bukan sekali dua kali. Bukan sepuluh kali dua puluh kali. Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak padanya dimana letak kekuranganku? Apa yang menjadi point minus pada diriku? Lagi, lagi dan lagi jawabannya selalu sama.

"Aku sahabatmu, Jaejoong hyung. Kita sudah seperti saudara. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu," itu! Selalu kalimat itu yang dia jadikan dalih saat dia menolakku.

Aku menyesal sungguh. Tahu begini aku tidak mau jadi sahabatmu.. Aku lebih baik menjadi orang baru yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali. Asalkan kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku.

Changmina ah~ ottokhe?

-**End** **Jaejoong** **pov**-

"Shim Changmin pabbo! Idiot! Dasar bocah, selalu saja menolak perasaanku dengan alasan dungunya itu! Jeongmal pabboya!" racau Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

"Emmm.. Mian nona, anda sudah minum terlalu banyak. Sebaiknya anda pulang saja.. Bagaimana kalau saya bantu anda menghubungi salah satu keluarga atau rekan anda untuk datang menjemput kesini? Saya yakin anda tidak dapat pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini.." seorang pelayan club menghampiri Jaejoong. Pelayan itu segara merebut botol soju kosong yang hendakJaejoong lemparkan pada dinding di sebelahnya. Aish.. Orang mabuk memang selalu menakutkan.

"Hehehe.. Ternyata semua orang di dunia itu bodoh.. Kau tidak tahu aku ini laki-laki, HUH?! Seenaknya saja kau bilang aku nona… Hahaha sepertinya semua orang di dunia ini memiliki otak sebodoh Changmin." Jaejoong terkekeh, ia benar-benar telah mabuk berat.

"Ah.. Mian tuan, boleh saya pinjam ponsel anda untuk menghubungi teman anda mungkin?!" pelayan itu hanya tersenyum dan bersabar. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi pengunjung yang seperti ini.

"Shirreo.. Aku tidak mau!"

**PRANK**

Karena sudah tidak memiliki keseimbangan, Jaejoong mencoba mengelak dari si pelayan namun sikunya menyikut sebuah botol kosong hingga jatuh pecah menghantam lantai.

Dan sepasang mata musang milik Yunho menjelajah mencari sumber suara keributan. Yunho yang awalnya tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar, kini mulai terusik dengan keributan kecil yang di timbulkan dari meja yang berada di pojok kanan ruangan.. Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya melihat sejenak daripada ia penasaran.

Seketika iris mata cokelatnya menangkap gestur tubuh yang lumayan kurus ringkih tengah duduk pada sebuah kursi yang terletak agak sudut di sebelah utara. Akan tetapi yang membuat Yunhi menancapkan padangannya lebih lama adalah karena ia memperhatikan bibir si laki-laki itu. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil berkomat-kamit entah mengatakan apa, yang jelas ekspersi seperti itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Yunho. Seolah ada yang berbisik di telinganya, ia berjalan menghampiri target yang menjadi objek matanya

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho pada si pelayan.

"Orang ini sudah mabuk tuan. Ia datang sendiri kesini, oleh karena itu saya bermaksud untuk membujuknya pulang sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri." jelas si pelayan sambil meneliti Yunho.

"Kalau tuan mengenal orang ini, sayang minta tolong kepada tuan untuk mengantarkan dirinya pulang. Club kami akan tutup dalam satu jam ke depan. Jadi akan sangat kasihan jika harus membiarkan dirinya tertidur di emperan depan club nantinya.." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Yunho menuruti ucapan si pelayan dengan memapah Jaejoong keluar club. Laki-laki menawan yang sudah setengah sadar ini menyebut-nyebut nama 'Changmin' dan tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengatai si Changmin ini bodoh dan dungu.

Ah, Yunho tahu sekarang... Rupanya laki-laki ini sedang bermasalah dengan si pemilik nama yang bersangkutan.

"Hey kau... Hik... Siapa kau hik... Kau mau membawaku kemanaaaaa?" tangan Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk sisi wajah Yunho yang sedang mencoba menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel terdekat karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu.. "

"Rumahku? Rumahku ada di atas jembatan.. Hehehe..." Jaejoong meracau.

"Aigo.. Kau benar-benar sudah di bawah pengaruh alkohol rupanya.."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membaringkan Jaejoong pada ranjang single yang berada dalam kamar hotel yang ia sewa atas namanya, Yunho segera melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya di washtafel. Sebenarnya Yunho merasakan jika kepalanya sedikit pusing mungkin akibat dari minuman beralkohol yang ia tenggak beberapa saat lalu.

Setelah selesai merapikan dirinya Yunho bergegas untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Malam sudah cukup larut bahkan mungkin sudah memasuki dini hari.

Namun ketika Yunho baru saja membuka kamar mandi ia dikagetkan dengan sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Melihat wajah lelaki menawan yang memerah dengan tatanan rambut yang acak-acakan menciptakan kesan seksi yang cukup menggairahkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan..?" ujar Yunho seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

"..."

"Hei.. Ap-"

"HOEK.." mata sipit Yunho membelalak lebar melihat Jaejoong muntah tepat di dadanya.

"YAH!" Yunho mendorong Jaejoong hingga tubuh lemah di depannya itu hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"Aish.. Kau mengotori bajuku. Shit!" Yunho melepas jas kantor miliknya. Tapi ternyata muntahan Jaejoong juga menembus pada kemeja yang ia pakai. Mau tidak mau Yunho harus melepaskan semua atasannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih huh? Sudah ditolong sekarang malah apa yang kau lakukan?" decak Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang dengan kulit tubuh yang terekspos jelas yang dapat dilihat oleh mata Yunho. Rupanya ia muntah bukan hanya mengotori pakaian Yunho. Tapi ia juga telah mengotori pakaiannya sendiri.

Aneh rasanya membayangkan dua laki-laki yang tidak saling mengenal dalam keadaan setengah naked dan dua-duanya sama-sama sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol. Meskipun Yunho masih sadar karena ia tidak mabuk seberat Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho tidak berani menjamin kalau ia bisa tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Yunho berdecak. Sudah dipastikan ia akan bermalam di sini karena ia tidak mungkin pulang sebab bajunya sedang dikirim ke laundry untuk dibersihkan oleh petugas hotel. Tapi melihat hanya ada satu ranjang di dalam kamar ia Yunho jadi sangsi sendiri. Haruskah ia tidur satu tempat dengan orang asing yang ia tidak kenal ini?

"Aaah~"

Yunho menatap horror Jaejoong yang sedang mendesah dalam tidurnya.. What the fuck! Jangan bilang jika si lelaki cantik ini sedang bermimpi liar?

Jaejoong membolak balikkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kelakuannya tak ada beda seperti belut yang dikasih garam.

Sepasang mata sipit Yunho terpaku. Ia cukup terlena dengan pertunjukan gratis nan erotis yang ada di depannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Yunho buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Ini gawat, bathinnya. Dengan terburu-buru Yunho hendak menelpon petugas hotel untuk menanyakan masih adakah kamar kosong lain yang bisa ia sewa.. Namun karena gegabah Yunho malah tersandung kakinya sendiri. Alhasil ia jatuh terjembab tepat di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*****YunJae*****

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul**, **08** : **15** **KST**

"Ngh~" sosok telanjang bertubuh maskulin dengan kulit kecokelatan menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Perlahan namun pasti, sepasang mata musangnya mengerjap menyesuaikan pandangan. Dan ketika indera penglihatan itu telah sadar sepenuhnya, iris matanya spontan melebar. Sesosok tubuh putih pucat tengah tidur disampingnya. Begitu damai hingga ia yakin siapapun yang melihatnya akan tenggelam dalam pesona sang malaikat tidur.

Selang beberapa Jam kemudian,

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit bagi Jaejoong untuk benar-benar terjaga dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat.. Ah, ia tahu. Ia terlalu banyak minum kemarin malam.. Seluruh tubuhnya pun terasa sakit dan linu.. Apakah efek mabuk segini parahnya?

Terus terang ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong tepar dalam kondisi dikuasai alkohol sepenuhnya. Ia mencoba bangkit dari ranjang hendak menuju kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya tertahan tiba-tiba begitu ia sadar tubuhnya dalam keadaan polos.. Ia membeku.. Dan secara perlahan isi kepalanya serasa diaduk-aduk ketika ia merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

**CKLEK**

Bunyi derit pintu kamar mandi yang di buka membuat Jaejoong menggerakan kedua bola matanya matanya menatap obyek yang menimbulkan suara. Tatapannya menajam seketika begitu melihat seorang laki-laki keluar dari sana hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang membungkus daerah privat sang empunya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho mencoba memulai percakapan. Walau jujur ia sendiri merasa canggung dan...tegang.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" bukan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan pula.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho tahu itu adalah kalimat terkonyol yang terucap dari bibirnya. Tapi sungguh ia takut. Takut harus bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu kau bilang? KAU JANGAN PURA-PURA BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SAAT AKU MABUK KEMARIN BRENGSEK?!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Allow ._.)/

Ini ff MPREG perdana author.. Ini ff sebenarnya udah di bikin 1 setengah tahun yang lalu tapi males lanjutinnya -_-)v

Kkkkkkkk dan sekarang author rombak besar2an karena sayang juga udah berlumut di note ponsel *piss*

Mohon kritik dan sarannya :)

Terima kasih~

**BearHug**

Thank U and I love U:

**kim** **shendy** | **birin** . **rin** | **irna**. **lee**. **96** | **DahsyatNyaff** | **Guest** | **cindyshim07** | **Park** **July** | **YunJaeLovers** | **Ai** **Rin** **Lee** | **MPREG** **Lovers** | **misschokyulate2** | **aprilyarahmadani** | **ShinJiWoo920202** | **narayejea** | **irengiovanny** | **rinayunjaerina** | **minozan** | **YunHolic**


	3. Hamil

**Disclaimer: **Para tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat. :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah HASIL KARANGAN penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

* * *

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget **

**Cast: **

**- Jung Yunho (27 y.o)**

**- Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o) **

**- Shim Changmin (25 y.o)**

**- Kwon BoA (27 y.o)**

**- Other Cast **

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Hurt, M-Preg, Typo(s) **

**Rate: PG - 15+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male, OOC,**

* * *

.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan Mercedes Benz G-Class miliknya. Mobil senilai milyaran won itu terlihat begitu badas bak si empunya.

"Aish... Apa yang akan aku katakan jika BoA bertanya kemana aku semalam?" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Pasalnya ia benar-benar tidak pulang semalaman, belum lagi ponselnya yang mati total karena kehabisan baterai. Entah amukan seperti apa yang akan Yunho terima dari istrinya saat mereka bertatapan muka nanti.

"Yah bersikaplah biasa saja Jung Yunho. BoA tidak akan tahu jika aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.." putus Yunho menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyali Yunho menciut ketika mendapati BoA sedang berkacak pinggang tepat di depan pintu utama saat dia baru saja melangkahkan kaki hendak memasuki rumah. Wanita itu masih memakai gaun tidurnya.

"Dari mana kau?"

"Dari kantor tentu saja. Memang dari mana lagi?"

Sepasang mata BoA memicing menatap tajam suaminya, "Jangan mencoba mengelabuiku Jung Yunho, semalam aku pergi ke kantormu karena puluhan kali aku menelpon tapi ponselmu tidak aktif!"

"Kalau begitu aku dari rumah Yoochun. Aku semalam menginap di tempatnya."

"Terus saja berbohong. Kau pikir istrimu ini bodoh untuk bisa sampai termakan alasan palsumu?"

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Sudah ia duga BoA tidak akan mudah percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang ia katakan... "Aku lelah BoA, biarkan aku masuk dan istirahat sebentar sebelum kau menanyakan ini itu yang tidak ada ujungnya."

"Hei~ aku istrimu... Wajar bukan jika aku ingin tahu kemana perginya suamiku tercinta semalaman tanpa ada kabar beritanya..." kata BoA bernada sarkatis.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah istriku tersayang, aku semalaman mabuk-mabukan di club. Lalu aku hampir sekarat di tempat kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang membantuku menyewakan sebuah kamar hotel dan menempatkan tubuh hampir sekaratku disana." ujar Yunho tak kalah sarkatis. Ia menjabarkan kondisi Jaejoong sebagai alasan untuk dirinya sendiri. Cari aman.

"Kau jangan bercanda Yunho. Aku tahu kau! Kau mabuk? Yang benar saja... Itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Aku serius... Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana jika seseorang sedang dalam kondisi stress, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mencari pelampiasan bukan? Aku juga manusia normal yang bisa mabuk."

BoA terdiam, "Memang apa yang membuatmu stress huh..?"

"…"

"Yunho!"

"Anak!"

Tatapan BoA berubah menjadi sorot penuh luka mendengar satu kata singkat namun bagai busur panah yang menancab telak di jantungnya.

Anak? **Lagi**?

Berbicara masalah anak memang bukan sekali dua kali. Dan biasanya permasalahan itu akan berbuntut pada pertengkaran dirinya dan Yunho.

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu sangat tahu betapa Yunho sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Bahkan tak dipungkiri jika kedua mertuanya pun kerap kali menanyakan kapan ia akan melahirkan cucu mereka.

Tapi seolah membuka luka lama, BoA hanya bisa menangis dalam hatinya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melahirkan anak Yunho seberapa besarnya pun keinginan dirinya, Yunho, dan keluarga Jung mengharapkannya. Ia tahu diri, segalanya memang karena perbuatan dirinya di masalalu.

"Yunho ah... Mianhae.." setetes air mata itu mengalir di pipinya.

Ah... Penyesalan memang selalu berakhir belakangan.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~ OoO~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

* * *

**3** **minggu** **kemudian**

Tujuh belas jam sudah berlalu namun laki-laki dengan stelan kaos baby blue dan jeans usang yang melekat di badan kurusnya itu masih tetap betah dengan posisi awal, meringkuk mengenaskan dengan jejak air mata di wajah tampan sekaligus cantik miliknya.

Beberapa saat lalu dia baru saja pulang dari sebuah klinik kesehatan karena ia kesana memang sengaja memeriksakan kondisi tubuhnya yang sering lemas akhir-akhir ini.

Namun penuturan ahli medis rasanya seperti bisikan neraka untuk telinganya.

"Kim Jaejoong ssi, saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tapi ini serius, anda sedang hamil dua minggu sekarang."

What the fuck!

**Hamil**?

Bagi seorang perempuan tentu saja itu adalah suatu hal yang wajar. Tapi demi Tuhan, ia adalah seorang laki-laki tulen yang mempunyai kelamin berbentuk panjang. Bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa hamil? Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk ajaib yang punya kelainan pada tubuhnya.

"Kasus seperti ini memang bisa dikatakan aneh tuan Kim.. Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Saya pribadi menganggap ini sebagai sebuah keajaiban, Tuhan mungkin punya rencana lain dalam kehidupan anda."

Gah! Bahkan perkataan doktor lebih mirip seperti nasihat ahli agama daripada ahli medis.

Jaejoong terguncang. Bahkan ia hampir saja depresi jika ia sudah terlanjur putus asa dan berpikiran sempit. Sungguhkah ini adalah keajaiban Tuhan untuk mengubah jalan hidupnya? Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?

Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan akan bagaimana hidupnya ke depan dengan jabang bayi yang berada dalam perut langsingnya saat ini. Jaejoong memang menyukai anak kecil, ia juga tak membantah suatu saat nanti ia ingin punya anak. Tapi anak dari rahim istrinya! Bukan dari perut dirinya sendiri seperti ini!

**Ottokhe**?

Ini tidak serius kan? Hanya karena Jaejoong naksir Changmin yang nota bene adalah laki-laki, bukan berarti tubuhnya mendadak menjelma menjadi perempuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan wajah Yunho berputar dalam kepala Jaejoong.

Ya, benar. Semuanya gara-gara laki-laki itu. Laki-laki kurang ajar yang sudah menyetubuhinya tiga minggu yang lalu.

Jaejoong mengutuk apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya saat malam itu. Bagi Jaejoong kejadian itu adalah murni kesalahan Yunho. Dirinya hanyalah korban karena ia tidak ingat sama sekali bagaimana proses persetubuhan mereka di malam laknat tersebut. Salahkan berbotol-botol soju yang menewaskan kesadarannya.

Tapi senyatanya justru Jaejoong sendiri lah yang menyerang Yunho. Jika saja bibir Jaejoong tidak memagut bibir Yunho dengan sembarangan saat itu, mungkin Yunho bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Malah Jaejoong sendiri yang dengan brutalnya merengkuh pundak Yunho dan mengelus pungung telanjang tuan Jung itu dengan erotisnya.

Sudah dipastikan Jaejoong tentu lupa dengan mimpi liarnya sendiri. Mempi liar yang berakibat fatal karena ia bermimpi sambil mempraktekan langsung dengan partnernya. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang korban disini? Jaejoong atau Yunho?

.

.

.

.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jaejoong menjerit putus asa. Ia biarkan suaranya mengema dalam kamar flat sewa murah miliknya.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! DAMN!"

Sejujurnya Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini? Perlukah ia mendatangi laki-laki yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang? Lucu sekali bukan? Bukankah artinya Jaejoong seperti seorang gadis yang meminta pertanggung jawaban akibat sex tidak sengaja yang berujung kehamilan pada ujungnya.

**Tidak** **sudi**.

Tetapi jika Jaejoong harus menanggung semuanya sendirian, mampukah ia? Ia adalah seorang laki-laki miskin yang tidak mempunyai kemewahan harta berlebih.. Ia hanya seorang kuli, seorang karyawan biasa di salah satu kedai makanan yang mampu menerima keahlian pas-pasan dirinya dan memberikan sebuah pekerjaan dengan gaji yang amat sangat cukup untuk mengisi perut dan sewa flat selama sebulan.

Mau bagaimana Jaejoong menghidupi mulut dan bayi dalam perutnya nanti? Belum biaya pemeriksaan yang kata dokter harus ia lakukan sebulan sekali. Wajib. Harus. Karena Jaejoong adalah kasus unik maka dokter menyarankan agar Jaejoong mengontrol kehamilannya sebulan sekali.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Merawat dan membesarkan anak hasil kecelakaan ini dengan kondisi hidup yang serba pas-pasan? Atau mengugurkan janin yang masih tiga minggu ini kah yang lebih baik? Tapi untuk operasinya tentu membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit kan..? Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu.. Ottokhe?"

Jaejoong membatin, perlukah ia meminta uang kepada laki-laki si penanam benih dalam tubuhnya? Tapi dimana? Dimana ia harus mencari Yunho itu jika ia sendiri baru satu kali bertemu dengannya. Yang ia tahu laki-laki itu hanya meninggalkan sebuah kartu nama yang hampir saja dibuang olehnya.

Dengan tubuh terseok akibat menahan pening di kepala, Jaejoong bangkit dari kasur lapuk tanpa ranjang yang menjadi alas tidurnya di flat murah itu.. Langkahnya terseret menghampiri satu-satunya lemari di sudut kamar.. Ia mengacak isinya, tak memperdulikan beberapa kaos dan kemeja yang dibuat berantakan oleh kelakuan tangan ganasnya.

Ketemu. Benda yang Jaejoong cari akhirnya memang ada di tempat yang ia duga.. Sebuah kartu nama berwarna metalik tersangkut di saku jaket merah miliknya.. Jaket yang ia kenakan pada saat mabuk dulu.

Kartu nama dengan sederet tulisan Jung Yunho dan Jung Corp sudah cukup membuat ia tahu kemana harus menemui laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho, aku mau bicara?" Boa mencekal tangan suaminya yang berniat pergi ke kantor hari ini.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku merasa kau berubah sejak beberapa minggu belakangan ini... Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau bicara apa?" Yunho meraih tas kerja yang tergeletak di meja makan lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan.

"Kau bahkan ketus padaku Jung Yunho... DENGARKAN DULU JIKA ISTRIMU SEDANG BICARA!" karena merasa jengkel BoA akhirnya membentak Yunho.

Mendengar suara keras BoA, tuan muda Jung itu segera menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatap datar istrinya.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah melihat dirimu sendiri dulu sebelum kau menuduhku? Kau mengaku istriku tapi kau bersikap seperti ini kepada suamimu. Dimana bakti tundukmu sebagai seorang istri kepada suaminya jika cara bicaramu saja selalu seperti itu..? Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku berubah akhir-akhir ini itu adalah karena dirimu sendiri, sekarang kau coba koreksi sikapmu, pikirkan apa saja yang sudah kau perbuat padaku selama ini dan apa saja yang sudah aku lakukan untukmu sampai sekarang? Jika kau sudah menyadarinya kau boleh datang ke kantor menyusulku.. Aku pergi dulu!"

Boa menatap penuh kecewa punggung Yunho yang berjalan menjauhinya. Benarkah yang baru berkata demikian tadi itu adalah Jung Yunho suaminya yang telah mengucap janji pernikahan di hadapan Tuhan dulu? Kenapa Yunho jadi berubah sekasar ini? Bukankah Yunho selalu sabar dan pasrah melihat apapun yang dilakukannya?

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Nyonya Jung itu pun akhirnya terisak pilu meratapi problematik rumah tangganya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**12**:**00** **KST** lewat sekian menit adalah saat-saat jam istirahat untuk beberapa orang pekerja, dan Jung Corp pun demikian.

Tengah hari adalah waktu makan siang untuk semua penghuni gedung bertingkat dua belas itu.. Baik para petinggi atasan maupun para pekerja bawahan diharuskan mengisi perutnya dulu sebelum melanjutkan perkerjaan jam sore sampai jam malam atau bahkan kerja lemburan.

"Benarkah ada seseorang yang bernama Jung Yunho yang bekerja disini?"

Sebuah keributan kecil terjadi di bagian resepsionis manakala ada seorang laki-laki cantik yang ngotot ingin mencari orang bernama Jung Yunho tanpa memperdulikan tarikan dua orang security yang menahan kedua lengannya.

"Abaikan saja orang ini.. Dia hanyalah perusuh tidak tahu diri yang berani berbuat keonaran di kantor kita!" ucap salah satu security yang berkumis dan berbadan cukup gempal.

"Diam kau pak tua! Aku datang kesini baik-baik tapi kenapa kalian malah memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Jaejoong meraung dalam cekalan mereka. kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kuat tangan-tangan kekar yang membelenggunya.. Bahkan kakinya pun ia gunakan untuk menendang-nendang bagian tubuh mana saja yang bisa ia lukai dari dua petugas keamanan yang sudah berbuat kasar kepadanya itu.

"Kalian itu manusia berotak di dengkul yang hanya menilai seseorang dari penampilannya saja, begitu kan? Jadi tidak heran jika hanya melihat penampilanku saja kalian sudah berani memperlakukanku sebagai orang miskin yang tidak ada artinya!" Jaejoong berujar sakit hati.. Ia meracau, memaki, dan mengutuk.

Memang Jaejoong datang ke Jung corp hanya dengan mengenakan celana jeans robek-robek dan kemeja cokelat tua yang warnanya pudar. Kontras sekali dengan beberapa orang yang keluar masuk Jung Corp dengan stelan jas mahal serta kemeja berdasi yang kelihatan mahal.

"Ada apa ini?" suara berat laki-laki menginterupsi keributan itu sejenak. Dua orang petugas keamanan tersebut membungkukan badannya beberapa detik seraya menghadap si pemilik suara yang diketahui ternyata adalah sang petinggi di kantor ini.

"Laki-laki ini mengacau tidak jelas dengan dalih ingin menemui anda Jung sajangnim.." Jaejoong membuang ludah. Ia merasa jijik sendiri mendengarnya.. Bagaimana bisa jika si bawahan rendah itu berkata membentak dan kasar kepadanya beberapa detik lalu sekarang malah berucap layaknya seorang rakyat jelata kepada rajanya. Sungguh status sosial itu dahsyat sekali efeknya. Yang miskin dihina yang kaya dipuja.

Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong.. Alis tebalnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir keras mengumpulkan daya ingat kapan ia pernah berjumpa dengan orang ini.

Sejurus kemudian kedua mata sipit Yunho melebar setelah memorinya sudah terkumpul dengan benar.

"Kau?"

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~oOOo~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

Alih-alih ke cafe atau restoran, Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong ke ruangnya sendiri karena ia pikir tempat itu adalah opsi terbaik karena tidak akan ada orang yang mengetahui apa saja yang nantinya mereka lakukan dan bicarakan. Tak lupa Yunho juga sudah menyuruh Mrs. Han -asistennya - untuk menahan siapa saja yang ingin menemuinya beberapa jam ke depan.

Nafsu makan siang Yunho hilang sudah setelah ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam menahan emosi. Hanya dengan meliriknya saja Yunho sudah merinding.. Laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya ini bagai bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Yunho tidak peduli lambungnya akan kesakitan karena ia telat memeberi jatah kepada cacing-cacing dalam perutnya. Masa bodo dengan perut! Saat ini keadaan jatungnya jauh lebih kritis.. Kaget, khawatir, was-was, takut, rasanya melebur menjadi satu dalam detak organ penting yang berada dibalik dada bidangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah memasuki ruangan, dengan sopan Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi busuk tuan Jung. Kau hanya perlu membaca ini lalu silahkan keluarkan pendapatmu setelahnya!" Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna kecokelatan tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya keinginan Jaejoong sendiri adalah melempar amplop laknat itu tepat di wajah Yunho sambil menyemburkan caci maki yang berusaha mati-matian ia telan kembali di kerongkongannya. Tapi ternyata Jaejoong masih berpikir waras untuk tidak melakukan tindakan ekstrim itu.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu menyelimuti keheningan yang melanda di sekeliling Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih betah dalam posisi duduk menyilangkan lengan dan menumpukan kaki pada satu-satunya kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja CEO Jung tersebut.

Sementara Yunho sendiri, matanya masih lekat memandang selembar kertas dengan beberapa paragraf bertaburkan kata-kata ajaib yang membuat kapala Yunho pusing seketika.

"Kau hamil?" satu kalimat singkat dari Yunho akhirnya berhasil memecah keheningan sekaligus mampu menarik mata Jaejoong untuk beralih memandangnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat pada kertas itu!" Jaejoong langsung membuang muka menghindari kontak mata dengan laki-laki berharta di depannya. Ini tidak main-main, ada sebuah keinginan yang timbul dalam kepala Jaejoong jika ia terlalu lama memandang Yunho.

Keinginan itu adalah Jaejoong ingin sekali menjambak rambut Yunho sekencang-kencangnya.

"Lalu sekarang kau datang padaku untuk meminta pertanggung jawabanku, begitu?"

Mendengar kalimat Yunho yang bernada tuduhan seperti itu akhirnya emosi Jaejoong yang sejak tadi di tahan menjebol sudah.

**Sialan**.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berkata, "Ani! Aku tidak sudi memelas tanggung jawab darimu tuan Jung, aku datang kesini hanya meminta sedikit BANTUAN dari keterlibatanmu pada masalah yang sedang aku alami!" ucap Jaejoong penuh penekanan.

"Maksudmu?"Yunho menautkan alisnya bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan.

Sementara itu Jaejoong mengeringai, "Cukup kau berikan sejumlah uang padaku, maka aku pastikan jejak kotormu di tubuhku akan mati secepatnya.. Aku ingin menggugurkan anak ini dan aku memerlukan sedikit hartamu untuk dapat melenyapkannya."

Darah Yunho mendidih seketika. Mata sipitnya mendelik tajam menatap Jaejoong tidak suka. Apa-apaan laki-laki di hadapannya ini? Benarkah ia manusia?

"Kau ingin membunuh anak itu?" tanya Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya menghalau amarah yang yang sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?" dada Yunho kembang kempis mendengar jawaban ketus Jaejoong dengan entengnya.

"Kau tahu itu perbuatan dosa? Kau mau menjadi pembunuh anakmu sendiri hm? Dimana otakmu? HAH?"

Jaejoong tertawa sumbang dirinya tidak menduga akan mendapat respon Yunho yang meledak-ledak seperti ini.

"Dosa kau bilang? apa mulutmu tidak salah bicara? Kau bilang apa yang akan aku lakukan adalah dosa? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri huh? Perbuatanmu yang berani melakukan pelecehan padaku apa itu bukan dosa namanya, hei tuan Jung yang sok suci!"

Yunho berdiri dari kursinya, dengan geram ia melangkah memutari meja kerjanya dan berdiri tapat di samping kursi yang di duduki Jaejoong.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa saat itu kita berdua sama-sama dalam keadaan mabuk?" tuntut Yunho.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau adalah korban dan aku si tersangka, Kim Jaejoong! Kau tidak sadar justru kau sendirilah yang menggodaku malam itu? Seharusnya sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa kau mampu berpikir jernih dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana heh? Coba kau berikan jalan keluarnya tanpa perlu menyindirku begitu tuan!"

"Kau hanya perlu melahirkan anak itu..."

"Apa katamu? kau pikir aku mau membiarkan perutku membesar selama sembilan bulan? Aku tidak sudi Jung Yunho!"

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kau membunuhnya. Coba gunakan otakmu.. Bagaimana jika saat kau menggugurkan janin itu kau juga ikut mati eoh? Tuhan akan mengutukmu karena berani membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri."

"Peduli apa kau soal hidup dan matiku? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa.. Jadi terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Yunho ssi"

"Teserah apa katamu Jaejoong ssi.. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan memberikanmu sepeser uang pun jika ternyata kau ingin menggunakannya untuk mengugurkan janin tak berdosa itu."

Yunho merasakan nyeri pada ulu hatinya. Jaejoong tidak mengerti bahwa kehilangan anak adalah sebuah pukulan telak untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

Cukup sudah Boa yang telah membunuh calon anaknya sendiri.

**Tidak** **lagi**.

Yunho tidak ingin lagi darah daging yang sangat dinantikan kehadirannya itu harus kembali kepada Tuhan tanpa pernah diberi kesempatan untuk melihat keindahan dunia hanya karena keegoisan ibunya.

Ingin rasanya Yunho tertawa sambil menangis dalam waktu bersamaan saat ini.

Apakah hidup sedang mempermainkannya?

Setengah mati ia berusaha menghamili Boa istrinya tapi hasilnya nihil. Nol besar! Dan sekarang seorang laki-laki asing yang tanpa sengaja ia sentuh dalam kondisi mabuk hanya 'satu' kali. Demi Tuhan SATU KALI!

Lalu kemudian laki-laki itu langsung hamil dan mengandung darah dagingnya.

Tidakkah ini benar-benar lucu?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yunho memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan aura kelam yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Kerja otak di kepala kecil Yunho masih memproses kalimat-kalimat bernada pahit yang di ucapkan Jaejoong tadi siang.

"Aish... Aku bisa gila!" rutuk Yunho. Ia membanting pintu rumahnya hingga menimbulkan dentuman keras.

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO?! Apa-apaan kau?"

Yunho terlonjak mendapati suara ibunya menyapa gendang telinga, "Umma? Bagaimana bisa umma ada disini?" ia merasa terkejut mendapati Jung Raesuk berdiri dengan wajah garang di depannya.

"Tentu saja bisa sayang, masa aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke rumah anakku sendiri.." ujar Raesuk sambil menggeplak bahu Yunho.

Yunho meringis, ia beranjak melepaskan sepatu mewahnya dan berganti dengan sandal rumah, "Tapi umma mengagetkanku dengan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu.."

"Kau yang mengagetkanku. Ada apa denganmu eoh? Baru pulang sudah membanting pintu. Kau pikir pintu rumahmu itu gerbang militer atau apa huh?"

"Aku sedang kesal umma... Aku pusing," Yunho melenggang memasuki kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan ibunya yang mendengus sebal di belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana menantu umma itu Yunho? Sudah dua jam umma berada di sini tapi sama sekali belum melihat BoA.."

Yunho berbalik menatap bingung ummanya. BoA tidak ada di rumah? Kemana lagi wanita itu? Bukankah tadi pagi dia masih berada di rumah dan berkata ini itu kepada dirinya?

"Mungkin saja dia sedang keluar," jawab Yunho asal.

Raesuk jadi merasa prihatin sendiri melihat rumah tangga Yunho dan BoA belakangan ini. Sebagai orang tua ia bisa merasakan kegundahan yang sedang dialami oleh anaknya.

"Ah ya sudah. Kau sudah makan belum? Biar umma memasakan makanan kesukaanmu dulu sebelum pulang."

Bibir Yunho hanya bisa mengulas senyuman kecil melihat punggung ibunya pergi ke dapur. Jung Raesuk memang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Ibu Yunho memang biasa berkunjung ke rumah Yunho kapanpun sesuka hatinya karena ia memegang kunci duplikat rumah anak tunggalnya itu.

Konon katanya, Raesuk selalu merasa merindukan Jung muda semata wayangnya itu. Ia merasa kesepian berada di rumah sendirian semenjak Yunho meninggalkan rumah besar keluarga Jung setelah menikah dengan BoA. Suaminya Jung Hyesung sedang ke luar kota selama beberapa hari untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi di rumah hanya ada beberapa maid saja yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang tidak ada masalah kan hyung?" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Sudah berulang kali ia menuntut jawaban dari laki-laki cantik yang masih asik menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja kecil di ruang dapur, namun tak sekalipun pertanyaan Changmin di jawab oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa pedulimu?" dari nada ketus Jaejoong saja Changmin sudah bisa menebak kalau hyungnya itu memang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Changmin mendesah, "Apa karena aku? Hyung marah padaku?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap laki-laki jangkung yang duduk di sebelahnya itu dengan pandangan mematikan. Kenapa bocah bodoh ini hobi sekali mempermainkan dirinya?

Dengan tingkah tanpa dosa pemuda bermarga Shim itu datang kepadanya dan bersikap biasa saja padahal hampir sebulan yang lalu ia telah menolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah, mengecewakan hatinya, membuat dirinya mabuk-mabukan frustasi sampai-sampai ia harus bertemu Yunho dan hamil anak laki-laki kurang ajar bermata sipit itu.

**Fuck**!

Semuanya memang gara-gara Changmin!

Kalau saja Changmin saat itu tidak menolak perasaan Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jaejoong tentu tidak akan berakhir mengenaskan di sebuah club dalam keadaan mabuk dan sekarat.

Kalau saja Jaejoong tidak mabuk, sudah tentu ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Yunho dan berakhir panas di ranjang hotel.

Kalau saja Yunho tidak menyentuh tubuhnya, Jaejoong pasti tidak akan hamil anak laki-laki berduit itu.

"Semuanya gara-gara kau, Changmin. Aku membencimu!"

Iris mata sang pemilik nama Changmin melebar seketika. Jaejoong menyeret lengannya tanpa kelembutan sama sekali menuju pintu depan flat dan... OH NO~ Apakah kali ini Jaejoong sedang berusaha mengusirnya?

**BLAM**!

Bunyi bantingan pintu adalah hal terakhir yang telah menyadarkan Changmin bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar marah kepadanya.

"Jaejoong hyung mianhae.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Warna langit di ibu kota Korea Selatan itu sudah sepenuhnya berubah menggelap. Sorotan lampu lalu lintas kendaraan mulai mewarnai jalan raya besar di kota Seoul. Kerlap-kerlip cahaya dari gedung bertingkat bertaburan bak kerlipan bintang di atas pemandangan malam sana.

Jung Raesuk hampir saja berniat menekan saklar lampu ruang tamu sebelum sepasang matanya menangkap sosok sang menantu yang baru saja membuka pintu utama.

"U-umma?" BoA terkaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara sandal yang di pakai Raesuk beradu dengan lantai marmer apartemen milik Yunho tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Chagi ah, kau darimana? Kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang?"

"Aku ada pemotretan majalah umma.. Mianhae.." jawab BoA tertunduk.

"Gwenchana.. Tidak apa-apa kok, kau sudah makan? Suamimu sudah pulang sejak jam empat sore tadi.."

"Be-benarkah? Yunho tidak bilang sebelumnya kalau ia akan pulang lebih awal hari ini.."

"Mungkin karena pekerjaan di kantornya sedang tidak sesibuk biasanya. Kalau kau belum makan malam ajaklah suamimu makan sekalian chagi... Sejak pulang sore tadi Yunho mengeluh pusing dan langsung memasuki kamarnya setelah bilang kalau ia mau istirahat sama umma.."

BoA mengerutka dahi, "Yunho sakit?"

"Sepertinya begitu... Kau bujuklah dia makan lalu sarankan minum vitamin atau suplemen.. Umma pikir suamimu kelelahan. Maaf sekali umma tidak bisa ikut makan malam dengan kalian karena Appa baru saja menelpon umma mengajak makan malam bersama karena kebetulan dia akan pulang malam ini." Raesuk mengusap lembut rambut panjang menantunya.

BoA tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa umma... Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuk Appa ne? Umma hati-hati di jalan."

Sepeninggal Raesuk, BoA bergegas melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Yunho. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Yunho sedang terlelap di atas ranjang bersprei abu-abu.

BoA memandang wajah tertidur sang suami.. Entah kenapa melihat Yunho yang tidur dengan gurat lelah di wajahnya, hati BoA merasa tidak enak jika harus membangunkannya.

Lama wanita itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan kehadiran dirinya. Semakin Boa menatap lekat wajah Yunho, semakin gencar kilas balik memori yang berkelebat di benaknya.

Betapa sangat beruntungnya ia memiliki suami seperti Yunho.

Yunho yang sabar, Yunho yang mencintainya sejak lama, Yunho yang mengerti dirinya, Yunho yang mau menerima dia apa adanya.

BoA sadar, sekalipun Yunho tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Tapi apa balasan yang ia lakukan untuk suaminya itu?

Ia yang egois dan keras kepala, Ia yang mementingkan karir daripada rumah tangganya sendiri, Ia yang telah menyianyiakan kasih sayang Yunho selama ini, Dan ia yang telah mengecewakan sang suami dengan menggugurkan anaknya tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho hanya gara-gara iming-iming popularitas semata.

Masih maukah Yunho membuka pintu maaf untuk dirinya?

"Yunho ah, mianhae... Bisakah kita memulai semuanya kembali dari awal?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**T B C **

Allow~~ aku kembali membawa lanjutannya ^^

Kkkkkk... Sekedar pengakuan, aku tidak akan membuat adegan NC dalam ff ini XD hahaha

Rate M hanyalah sebagai antisipasi karena aku akan menulis beberapa kalimat makian tanpa sensor ^^)v

Untuk ke depan aku akan (kemungkinan) memposting ff seminggu sekali :) *wink

Terima kasih untuk review, follow dan fav dari kalian ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk perbaikan author.. Karena author masih perlu belajar lagi disana-sini... Kkkk

Thank U and I love U:

**Rany JungYeje | YunJaeLovers | elfinexoplanet | kim shendy | ifa. p. arunda | Cherry YunJae | misschokyulate2 | Ai Rin Lee | Vic89 | birin. rin | Clein cassie | narayejea | haruko2277 | jaena | leeChunnie | diahsshii | nadia | sachan | ShinJiWoo920202 | hanasukie | liankim10 | rinayunjaerina | yjnokokoro | kiki. aquamarine | nabratz | lipminnie | nidayjshero | good witches | irengiovanny | jongindo**

* * *

**BearHug**

**ReDeviL9095**

PS: selamat berpuasa buat kalian yang menjalankannya ^^)9 *semangat*


	4. Awal takdir

**Disclaimer**: Para tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat. :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah HASIL KARANGAN penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

* * *

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget **

**Cast: **

**- Jung Yunho (27 y.o)**

**- Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o) **

**- Shim Changmin (25 y.o)**

**- Kwon BoA (27 y.o)**

**- Other Cast **

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Bad Romance, Hurt, M-Preg, Typo(s) **

**Rate: PG - 17+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male, OOC,**

* * *

.

.

.

**S**eminggu berlalu sejak Jaejoong mendatangi kantor Yunho dan memberitahukan bahwa ia sedang hamil anak mereka. Dan ternyata sampai hari ini Jaejoong masih mempertahankan janin yang makin berkembang di dalam perut miliknya.

Kandungan Jaejoong sudah hampir menapaki usia satu bulan. Meskipun masih di awal-awal masa kehamilan, tapi Jaejoong sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana menderitanya ia setiap pagi.

Jaejoong mengalami morning sick seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya. Warna mukanya makin pucat dari hari ke hari. Badannya pun semakin kurus.

Entah kenapa melihat reaksi Yunho kemarin, Jaejoong merasakan ada perasaan lega yang pelan-pelan meringankan beban berat di kepalanya. Setidaknya sekarang ia jadi bisa merasa tenang karena ternyata Yunho mau bertanggung jawab untuk kebutuhan janin yang dikandungnya.

Terbukti setelah percekcokan di kantor besar Jung Corp kemarin, beberapa sehari kemudian Jaejoong menerima seorang tamu asing yang mengaku utusan dari Jung Yunho.

Si tamu yang ternyata adalah seorang ahjussi itu datang menghampirinya dengan sebuah tas persegi hitam yang berisi gepokan won. Ahjussi yang mengaku bernama Kang Minhyuk tersebut mengatakan bahwa itu adalah uang dari majikannya untuk mencukupi kebutuhan Jaejoong dan bayinya dalam beberapa waktu kedepan.

Tak lupa Jaejoong pun menerima selembar kertas berisi tulisan singkat Yunho yang menyuruhnya untuk merawat baik-baik bayinya, menyuruh Jaejoong membeli susu kehamilan untuk nutrisi bayinya, pergi ke dokter untuk mengontrol kesehatan bayinya, dan kalimat-kalimat perintah lain yang intinya adalah bahwa Yunho benar-benar sangat menginginkan bayi itu.

Jaejoong jadi menduga-duga sendiri, kenapa Yunho sangat ingin mengharapkan bayi ini lahir?

Bahkan di kalimat terakhir yang tertulis pada kertas itu menyebutkan bahwa Yunho tidak akan segan-segan menyiksa Jaejoong jika ia berani mencelakai bayinya sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar aneh. Bukankah katanya tuan Jung itu sudah menikah? Lalu buat apa dia mengharapkan bayi yang dikandung bukan oleh istrinya sendiri?" heran Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ah masa bodo soal itu. Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Uang ini sangat berguna untuk keadaanku saat ini karena aku tidak mungkin pergi kerja dalam keadaan tubuh lemas tak bertenaga."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"BoA, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan.."

"Soal apa itu, Yun?"

Sudah tiga hari hubungan Yunho dan istrinya perlahan membaik kembali. Hal itu berawal ketika pada malam dimana BoA meminta maaf kepada Yunho dan mengakui keegoisaannya selama ini.

Yunho yang berprinsip tidak bisa melukai hati wanita tentu saja memaafkan BoA dengan mudahnya. Selain itu Yunho juga selalu mencoba mempertahankan rumah tangganya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia selalu tidak bisa menyakiti istrinya.

Dulu ketika BoA mengugurkan anak mereka, Yunho memilih bungkam kepada orangtuanya perihal BoA tidak akan bisa mengandung lagi. Yunho berbohong kepada orangtuanya karena ia tidak mau BoA dibenci oleh ibu dan ayahnya. Dia juga membuat alasan jika BoA keguguran adalah karena kecelakaan bukan karena sengaja digugurkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku mempunyai anak?" ujar Yunho pelan. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berbicara terus terang mengenai Jaejoong pada istrinya, karena cepat atau lambat segalanya akan terungkap. Serapat-rapatnya menyimpan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga.

Kontan saja BoA mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menata piring di meja makan begitu ia mendengar Yunho menyinggung hal yang sangat sensitif untuk dirinya.

Bukankah Yunho tahu kalau BoA sudah tidak bisa memberikan keturunan lagi? Apa maksudnya Yunho menanyakan hal semacam itu? Pikirnya.

Hubungannya dengan Yunho baru saja dirajut kembali.. Setelah dirinya menyadari segalanya. BoA dengan keberanian tanpa pikir panjang membatalkan beberapa kontrak yang sedang dijalaninya sebagai idola dunia hiburan.

Bisa dibilang ia sedang berusaha menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan seharusnya. Dan sampai sejauh ini perubahaannya memang bisa di bilang lumayan. Ia dan Yunho perlahan mulai menujukan perhatian satu sama lain seperti dulu lagi. Tapi kenapa Yunho malah membahas masalah itu?

"Kau bilang apa tadi Yun?"

"Aku bertanya bagaimana seandainya jika aku mempunyai anak?"

"Tapi... tapi kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisiku Yunho yah... Kau tidak bermaksud memojokanku kan?"

"Aish... Kau jangan dulu berpikir yang bukan-bukan.. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja.." jelas Yunho tak lupa menatap istrinya dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan umma dan appa Jung yang selalu menanyakan keberadaan cucu mereka?"

Memang semakin kesini semakin sering Raesuk menyindir Yunho kapan ia akan membuat Jung kecil untuk mereka. "Ya. Memang seperti itu.. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika mereka selalu mendesakku.." kata Yunho membenarkan.

Mata BoA berkaca-kaca, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Yunho? Aku sudah tidak bisa mengandung anakmu lagi.."

"…" Yunho terdiam tidak tahu harus darimana ia menjelasakan tentang Jaejoong pada BoA.

"Yun?"

"A-ku...aku bisa menghamili orang lain."

BoA membelalakan matanya, "Apa? Kau bilang apa Yun? Kau mau mencari wanita lain untuk mengandung bayimu begitu? Lalu aku mau kau apakan Jung Yunho? Aku istrimu... kau ingin menduakanku? Kau mau menikah lagi dengan orang lain yang bisa memberikanmu keturunan karena istrimu ini sudah tidak sempurna lagi?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Aniya.. Aku tidak mau Yunho.. Tidak! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan rela membagimu dengan orang lain.. Maafkan aku Yunho ah, aku memang tidak bisa mengandung anak kita lagi.. Aku sudah cukup menyesal dengan semua ini yang berawal dari kesalahanku sendiri... Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Yunho.. Please.. Aku sudah berubah untukmu.."

Yunho merasa bersalah melihat BoA yang menangis keras di hadapannya, "Tapi aku sudah menghamili orang lain, BoA yah... dan sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku, Mianhae..."

"APA?"

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku hyung.." Shim Changmin memasang raut muka semenyedihkan yang ia bisa di hadapan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Sekarang hyung tahu kan alasan yang sebenarnya?" Bahkan nada bicaranya pun dibuat seolah-olah Changmin adalah manusia paling menderita di dunia.

"Mianhae Jaejoongie hyung.. Aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu.. Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan baik hyung-dongsaeng yang sudah kita jalani selama ini... Aku menyayangimu hyung, sungguh!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya melihat sikap Changmin yang berlebihan.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Besok hyung... Besok siang!" Changmin mendadak sumingrah mendengar Jaejoong mau menanggapinya.

"YAH! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena kemarin kau mengusirku tanpa memberi kesempatan padaku untuk berbicara sebelumnya."

"Changmin ah, kalau kau pergi aku dengan siapa? Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian? Kau tega melihatku kesepian?"

"Yah, hyung jangan seperti itu.. Kau membuatku menjadi merasa bersalah.."

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu kan?!"

"Bagaimana kalau hyung ikut denganku saja tinggal di Jepang... Aku akan membawa hyung untuk tinggal di rumahku nanti.."

"Kau ingin aku meracun istrimu? Setelah kemarin-kemarin kau menolakku berkali-kali, lalu sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan segera menikah dengan tunangan kecilmu, dan kau juga ingin mengajakku tinggal serumah dengan kalian...? Apa kau masih waras bocah bodoh?"

"Yah... Jadi bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mengutuki hidupnya. Kenapa segala kesusahan datang menyerang dirinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan?

Ia yang hamil anak Yunho si orang asing yang amat sangat dibencinya...

Lalu Changmin, orang yang disukainya sekarang berniat pindah ke Jepang untuk menikah!

Hello~ Menikah?

What the heck?

.

.

.

**B**esoknya Changmin benar-benar pergi ke Jepang. Pergi dari hidup Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak berani berharap suatu saat nanti Changmin akan kembali ke sisinya, karena bagaimana pun juga Changmin pergi bukan untuk tujuan yang tidak jelas. Changmin pergi untuk menjalani hidup normalnya dengan seorang wanita dalam hubungan pernikahan.

Ya, Ternyata alasan Changmin selalu menolaknya selama ini adalah karena bocah bodoh itu sudah memiliki tunangan. Seorang gadis keturunan Jepang Korea, yang bernama Nami Hanasuki.. Pacar Changmin sejak sekolah menengah.

Aish, jinjja! Kenapa Changmin tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya?

Jika saja sejak dulu-dulu Changmin mengatakan itu pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong tentu tidak akan rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan menyatakan cinta berkali-kali pada si tiang itu.

Benar-benar memalukan.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong bisa saja marah pada Changmin dengan kepergiannya yang serba tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tapi Changmin selalu punya alasan jitu sebagai dalihnya.

Changmin bilang tahun ini memang sudah seharusnya ia kembali ke Jepang menemui ayah dan ibunya yang bekerja sebagai dosen di salah satu universitas solid di negeri sakura sana.

Memang benar, kedua orangtua Changmin sudah menetap di Jepang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi Changmin yang bekerja sebagai seorang jurnalis memilih untuk tinggal di Korea sekaligus untuk menemani adik perempuannya yang masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Dan sekarang Shim Chanhee sudah lulus dari sekolahnya, gadis bertubuh jangkung yang lebih senang dipanggil Shim 'Chan chan' itu berkeinginan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang sana. Jadi seolah sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Changmin untuk berada di sini.

Changmin sudah menerima panggilan dari perusahaan surat kabar di Tokyo sejak sebulan yang lalu. Mau tidak mau ia memang harus pergi secepatnya dari Korea yang artinya tentu saja ia harus siap meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Aku pasti akan sangaaat merindukan Jaejoong oppa," ujar Chanhee sedih.

Adik perempuan Changmin satu-satunya itu memang sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong. Sejak tadi pagi sejak Jaejoong datang ke apartemen Shim untuk mengantarkan Changmin dan Chanhee ke bandara, Chanhee sudah lengket tidak mau lepas dari Jaejoong.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak ikut kami ke Jepang saja? Kau bisa mencari kerja disana.. Aku sendiri yang akan membantumu mencarinya," Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi rayuan Chanhee.

"Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang, saengi... Lagi pula kau masih bisa menemuiku kalau sedang liburan. Pulanglah kesini jika kau merindukanku.."

"Aish... Tapi bagimana jika aku merindukan oppa setiap hari?"

"YAH! Shim Chanhee, berhenti merengek seperti itu. Kau sudah besar tapi kelakuanmu masih seperti remaja labil saja."

Chanhee memutar bola matanya lalu menatap sengit ke arah kakaknya itu, "Demi Tuhan, Shim Changmin! Aku akan bilang pada umma dan appa untuk menukarmu dengan Jaejoong oppa saja. Aku sudah bosan punya oppa yang cerewet dan bemulut pedas sepertimu."

"Mwo? Yah! Kemari kau gadis manja, biar kupukul pantat kempesmu itu!"

Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua evil di depannya. Changmin dan Chanhee memang selalu bisa menciptakan hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Mungkin disinilah alasan Jaejoong menyukai Changmin. Karena Changmin adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mau beteman dengan dirinya apa adanya.

Masih teringat jelas saat pertama kali Jaejoong betemu Changmin adalah saat pemuda jangkung itu datang ke kedai milik bos Jaejoong untuk makan malam tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sejak Changmin bilang jika makanan yang Jaejoong masak sangat enak, sejak itu juga Changmin mendaftarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pelanggan setia disana.

Changmin selalu datang hampir setiap makan malam. Dari situ akhirnya Jaejoong berteman dekat dengan Changmin. Mereka lama-lama menjadi akrab. Jaejoong tidak akan malu untuk bercerita tentang masalah kesederhanaan hidupnya dan Changmin pun tidak pernah sungkan untuk membantu Jaejoong manakala laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu meminta bantuan kepadanya seperti pinjam uang untuk bayar sewa flat atau kebutuhan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa tercukupi dengan gaji sebulan yang sudah diterimanya.

Puncak dari perasaan Jaejoong kepada Changmin adalah ketika Jaejoong berkenalan dengan Lumin, seorang laki-laki manis mahasiswa kedokteran di universitas Seoul yang ternyata adalah kenalan Changmin juga.

Saat itu Changmin selalu protektif terhadap Jaejoong. Changmin selalu mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Lumin. Awalnya Jaejoong kira Changmin cemburu padanya karena dia telah mendapat teman baru. Tapi ternyata kecemburuan Changmin adalah karena Lumin berencana untuk menjerumuskan Jaejoong.

Lumin yang berasal dari keluarga kaya memiliki ayah yang bekerja dalam dunia malam. Ayahnya seorang pemilik club prostitusi terselubung di kawasan Incheon. Lumin mendekati Jaejoong karena ia berniat menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai salah seorang host di tempat ayahnya. Karena menurut Lumin, Jaejoong mempunyai wajah yang bisa dijadikan modal untuk memikat wanita maupun pria.

Setelah terbongkarnya kebusukan Lumin, Changmin menjadi sangat perhatian terhadap Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong merasa terlindungi, disayangi dan... dicintai.

Sikap dan tingkah Changmin yang seperti itu lah yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ditambah lagi sambutan ramah adik Changmin sangat menyentuh hati Jaejoong setelah anak sulung keluarga Shim itu mengenalkan Jaejoong pada adiknya. Maka perasaan suka itu semakin hari semakin bersemi di hati Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Mengenai asal usul Jaejoong sendiri, laki-laki cantik itu tidak bisa dibilang yatim piatu tidak bisa pula dibilang punya orangtua. Yang jelas, ayah dan ibunya bercerai sejak Jaejoong masih kecil.

Jaejoong kecil tinggal bersama harabojinya di pinggiran daerah Chungnam. Karena besar dalam suasana pedesaan Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi remaja yang lugu dan polos.

Memasuki bangku SMA Jaejoong dikeluarkan dari sekolah akibat ia jarang masuk karena sibuk bekerja mencari uang untuk pengobatan penyakit sesak nafas haraboji Kim yang sudah tua. Hingga sehari setelah ulang tahun Jaejoong yang ke tujuh belas, haraboji meninggal dunia.

Dalam suasana berkabung yang penuh kesedihan, Jaejoong berharap setelah kematian kakeknya ibu atau ayahnya akan datang ke tempat mendiang haraboji untuk menjemput dirinya. Tapi apa yang Jaejoong harapakan tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya saat itu.

Karena faktanya ayah dan ibu Jaejoong sangat membenci dirinya.

Jaejoong dibenci orangtuanya adalah karena dulu mereka menikah akibat perjodohan.

Kasarnya, Jaejoong adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan.

Ibu Jaejoong bersedia hamil adalah karena permintaan haraboji. Itulah sebabnya setelah Jaejoong lahir ibunya menceraikan ayah Jaejoong dan pergi menikah dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Sementara ayah Jaejoong pun sama saja. Setelah ibu Jaejoong menyerahkan Jaejoong kecil pada haraboji, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan perempuan cinta pertamanya.

Mirisnya itu kenapa wajah Jaejoong harus mirip seperti perpaduan kedua orangtuanya? Kontan saja baik ayah maupun ibunya tidak ada yang mau memandang Jaejoong lama-lama karena dalam wajah balita lucu itu terpantul wajah orang yang mereka benci satu sama lain.

Karena tidak sanggup menerima kebencian dari kedua orangtuanya, Jaejoong nekad pergi ke kota bermodal uang seadanya. Yang Jaejoong naif pikirkan adalah yang penting ia bisa lepas dari tatapan tidak suka ayah dan ibunya, ia rela mengadu nasib di Seoul meski tanpa kawan dan kenalan yang ia miliki di kota besar tersebut.

Hingga sampai takdir mempertemukan Jaejoong dan Changmin, yang pada akhirnya mendapat limpahan kasih sayang berlebih dari kedua Shim bersaudara itu.

"Tuh kan. Belum apa-apa oppa sudah berwajah seperti itu," suara Chanhee mengembalikan kesadaran Jaejoong dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Aniya...memang wajahku seperti apa eum?"

Changmin menarik kopernya dan menaruh tepat di samping kaki Jaejoong, "Hyung, aku merasa kau tidak baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya kau sedang ada masalah apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Changmin ah.."

"Kau bohong.."

"Aku tidak bohong..."

"Tapi wajahmu berkata lain. Kau terlihat sedih seolah sedang menanggung suatu masalah yang aku tidak tahu apa itu?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. Changmin memang selalu bisa membaca suasana hatinya, "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku sedih adalah karena aku harus berpisah dengan kalian," ungkapnya.

"Aku janji aku akan sering berkunjung kesini hyung."

"Okay.. Aku tunggu kunjunganmu."

"Aku juga oppa!"

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggu Chan chanku yang manis datang ke rumahku." kata Jaejoong dengan nada lucu yang direspon pekikan girang dari Chanhee.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat Changmin sudah lepas landas setengah jam yang lalu, Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak bercerita pada Changmin soal kadungannya. Ia tidak mau bocah bodoh itu akan ikut pusing memikirkan dirinya.

Lagi pula ia tidak yakin Changmin akan terkejut mendengar ceritanya. Yang ada juga nantinya laki-laki jangkung itu bisa-bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak jika tahu dirinya yang laki-laki tulen bisa hamil dengan perut membesar dalam waktu sembilan bulan.

Sudah dipastikan Changmin akan bertanya bagaimana caranya Jaejoong mendapatkan bayi itu?

Apakah Jaejoong memiliki pacar laki-laki? Apakah Jaejoong pihak yang 'ditusuk' dalam hubungan asmara mereka?

**GAHHHH**~

Membayangkan wajah antusias Changmin yang sedang menginterogasinya saja Jaejoong sudah frustasi.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

BoA mengekor pada langkah Yunho yang sedang menaiki undakan tangga sebuah flat yang menurutnya cukup tidak elit. Hanya dengan melihat tampilan luarnya saja BoA sudah bisa menebak jika tempat ini adalah pemukiman orang miskin.

Cat pagar yang mengelupas, beberapa gagang pintu yang berkarat, serta bentuk bangunan yang sudah ketinggalan jaman membuat BoA bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa tidak betahnya jika ia harus lama-lama berada disini.

Pagi tadi, setelah selasai sarapan Yunho sudah menceritakan semuanya.. Tentang ia yang telah menghamili seorang laki-laki.

**Garis bawahi itu!**

Suaminya, Jung Yunho menghamili seseorang yang sama-sama memiliki batang panjang pada pangkal selangkangan mereka.

Bagaimana bisa begitu ceritanya?

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki flat Jaejoong dengan tangan kiri yang menggandeng BoA. Sementara si tuan rumah memandang sengit tautan tangan mereka.

Jaejoong memang tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan Yunho yang serba tiba-tiba itu. Karena memang sebelumnya Kang ahjussi sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa cepat atau lambat majikannya akan datang berkunjung menemui Jaejoong.

"Silahkan duduk tuan Jung, maaf sekali jika gubukku tidak senyaman istana kalian," sinis Jaejoong. Ia menunjuk dua buah sofa lapuk yang berada di ruang tamu flat miliknya.

Yunho diam. Ia sedang tidak ingin meladeni Jaejoong saat ini.

Ia sudah sepakat dengan BoA untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara baik-baik.

Sementara itu, BoA menangkap gelagat yang tidak biasa dari kata-kata penyambutan si tuan rumah.

'kasar sekali' pikirnya.

"Aku datang kesini tidak ingin mencari gara-gara, Jaejoong ssi. Jadi bisakah kita bicara dengan tenang tanpa perlu adanya adu argumen lagi?"

"Oh... Maafkan aku tuan Jung, Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa setiap melihat wajahmu aku selalu ingin sekali melempar wajah tampanmu itu dengan sepatu milikku!"

Yunho hanya menarik napas mendengarnya, bertolak belakang dengan BoA. Jangan tanyakan lagi.. Wanita itu sukses membulatkan mulutnya.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan dulu ini adalah Kwon BoA, istriku! Dan BoA, ini adalah Kim Jaejoong laki-laki yang sedang mengandung bayiku."

Jaejoong tertawa keras tanpa memperdulikan BoA yang hendak membuka suara untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hahaha... Kau pasti sedang bercanda tuan Jung?"

"Apa maksudmu Jaejoong ssi?" tanya BoA sambil menatap Jaejoong tidak suka karena sudah bersikap buruk pada Yunho.

"Suamimu! Tidakah kau merasa lucu dengan kata-katanya tadi nyonya Jung? Tuan Jung Yunho dengan seenak mata sipitnya mengenalkanmu padaku... Hahaha...aku jadi merasa seperti selingkuhan para pengusaha saja."

"YAH!"

Yunho menarik tangan Boa yang sudah berdiri. Yunho tahu jika Boa pasti akan terpancing dengan Jaejoong. Yeah, satu hal yang Yunho harus waspadai sekarang. Dua orang yang sedang bersamanya ini adalah dua manusia dengan tingkat emosi yang sama-sama labil parah.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini tuan Kim. Aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah penawaran denganmu, Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menyeringai, "Apa yang anda tawarkan untukku?"

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau ingingkan asal kau mau melahirkan anak itu dan menyerahkannya kepadaku!" jelas BoA menyela Yunho yang baru saja hendak buka suara kembali.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, "Kalian mau membarter anak manusia dengan barang huh?"

"Mungkin karena terbiasa hidup kaya kalian jadi bisa tukar menukar anak sesuka kalian begitu?" lanjutnya.

"Maksud kami tidak begitu, tuan Kim.. Aku pikir kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan anak itu bukan? Jadi lebih baik aku dan istriku saja yang merawatnya nanti," Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang sedang menuntut jawaban kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuatnya sendiri saja dengan istrimu itu, tuan Jung? Jika kalian menginginkan anak kalian bisa tinggal bikin saja kan? Kenapa juga harus repot-repot meminta anak orang?" ucap Jaejoong frontal.

BoA menundukan kepalanya. Pikirannya sedang mencari cara bagaimana membujuk Jaejoong, "Aku tidak bisa memiliki keturunan Jaejoong ssi.. Kalau saja aku bisa hamil anak Yunho kami tidak akan susah-susah memohon padamu seperti ini!" mata BoA berkaca-kaca.

"Yunho bilang kau mendatangi Jung Corp dan meminta uang untuk mengugurkan kandunganmu bukan?" tanya BoA lagi namun Jaejoong tidak menanggapinya.

"Awalnya aku sangat kecewa karena suamiku telah menghamili orang lain. Aku sakit hati tentu saja Jaejoong ssi," Yunho mengenggam tangan BoA yang bergetar.

"Tapi mungkin kau adalah satu-satunya penolong untuk kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Mertuaku sangat menginginkan cucu sementara aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," BoA sudah terisak. Ia menangis menyuarakan isi hatinya selama ini.

"Aku mohon Jaejoong ssi, aku yakin kau orang baik. Aku berjanji akan menyayangi anakmu seperti anakku sendiri."

Jaejoong terdiam merenungi perkataan BoA. Terselip rasa kasihan dalam hatinya. Takdir memang senang mempermaikan orang-orang. Dirinya yang tidak menginginkan bayi sekarang justru tengah hamil, sementara BoA yang sangat meninginkan anak malah bernasib tidak bisa memiliki keturunan.

"Yunho dan aku tidak keberatan jika bayi itu mengetahui siapa kau yang sebenarnya Jaejoong ssi, bagaimanapun kau tetap yang akan melahirkan dirinya. Oleh karena itu kau bisa datang kapan saja untuk menjenguknya nanti. Dia akan tetap anakmu, darah dagingmu. Kami hanya berniat untuk mengurus dan merawat serta menyayanginya," terang BoA. Dia menyeka air matanya sebelum meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya.

"Saat bayi itu lahir, kami akan membawa kalian betemu dengan orangtuaku dan orangtua Yunho untuk menjelasakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka. Entah seperti apa tanggapan mereka nanti aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi setelah kami pikir-pikir lagi semarah apapun mereka nantinya mereka pasti tidak akan membencimu karena bayimu akan menjadi senjata yang bisa meredakan amarah mereka."

"Percayalah pada kami Jaejoong ssi, kami tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

.

.

.

Setelah Yunho dan Boa berpamitan, Jaejoong duduk melamum di ruang tamu flat bobroknya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang Jaejoong tidak tahu apa namanya tiba-tiba saja mampir dalam otaknya.

Mendengar cerita BoA dan bagaimana penyesalan wanita itu karena masa lalu yang pernah mengugurkan darah dagingnya sendiri, mau tidak mau Jaejoong merasa kasihan juga. Apalagi suami istri Jung itu menjanjikan yang terbaik untuk dirinya, hati kecil Jaejoong seolah memprotes tidak tega.

Haruskah Jaejoong menerima tawaran sepasang suami itu?

Bukankah memang dirinya sendiri yang berasumsi bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan mampu mengurus jabang bayi dengan kondisi hidup yang melarat seperti ini. Setidaknya jika bayinya diurus oleh Yunho, anaknya tentu tidak kan kekurangan materi sama sekali. Dia akan punya keluarga lengkap yang menyayanginya.

Jaejoong masih tak bergeming. Sederet kalimat Yunho yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki itu berputar di kepalanya.

Yunho menyarankan agar Jaejoong mengungsi di salah satu vila miliknya di daerah pesisir di pulau Jeju sana. Yunho bilang ia tidak mau Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman jika saat perutnya membesar nanti orang-orang akan beranggapan buruk tentang dirinya.

Yunho bersedia menghidupi Jaejoong selama dalam masa kehamilannya. Yunho akan melindungi Jaejoong dari jarak pandang keluarga Jung untuk saat ini karena Yunho tidak mau Jaejoong kenapa-kenapa nantinya.

Setidaknya mereka harus benar-benar siap menyusun rencana matang untuk membuat pengakuan sebaik mungkin setelah bayi lahir sembilan bulan ke depan.

Bukankah itu artinya Yunho perhatian padanya?

Yunho juga mengatakan bahwa ia dan BoA bersedia tinggal bersama Jaejoong untuk sama-sama mengurus sang janin dalam kandungan.

**Heck**!

Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong baru kemarin menolak ajakan Changmin untuk tinggal serumah dengan pemuda Shim dan istrinya di Jepang sana. Tapi sekarang ia malah ditawari tinggal seatap dengan Jung Yunho dan BoA dalam beberapa waktu ke depan di pulau Jeju?

Yang benar saja?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hellaw~~ Aku kembali XD

Kkkkkkkk... Sebenarnya aku niat post minggu depan, tapi karena tadi pagi aku abis gajian, mumpung lagi seneng.. Moodku lagi bagus aku post aja sekarang *kayang*

YJ moment chap depan ne ^^

Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak membuat tokoh jahat dalam ff ini *LOL

Coz nanti sinetron banget XDD hahaha

Aku benar-benar ngucapin makasih banyak untuk review kalian ^^ *wink* aku gak menyangka ada yang suka sama ff ini :)

Hehehe..

Seperti biasa, aku selalu minta kritik dan saran dari kalian ^^ aku masih amatiran dalam menulis ff.. Aku masih perlu perbaikan... Mohon maklum jika ada salah kata atau typo ^^)9

Thank U and I love U:

**misschokyulate2 | liankim10 | YunJaeLovers | hanasukie | rei | nidayjshero | nabratz | zoldyk | gothiclolita89 | SinushYJS | Guest | irna. lee. 96 | cindyshim07 | Empire Melody | Ai Rin Lee | ShinshinKyukyu | Clein cassie | Vic89 | birin. rin | Rany JungYeje | narayejea | miu. sara | meotmeot | meirah. 1111 | Park FaRo | leeChunnie | Yewook Turtle | yjnokokoro | nickeYJcassie | shanzec | Dennis Park | jongindo | ShinJiWoo920202 | sexYJae | Rly. C. JaeKyu | Rly. C. JaeKyu | Naoi Sora | My beauty jeje | Rly. C. JaeKyu | joongie | Dewi15**

PS: to SinushYJS

Aku bales disini aja say, coz aku mau bales PM kamunya ga login ^^)v

Ff yang udah lama udah aku lock di akun fb :) aku ga berniat repost lagi say *mian

Tapi kemarin ada beberapa yang aku post ulang karena ada yang minta... Hehehe, kalo mau bisa liat di akun fb ini

**search: redevil.9095**

Tapi akun itu sekarang lagi dipegang author **PhantoMirotic **XD jadi inbok aja dulu nantinya.

Thank U (^.^) see u next chap~

BearHug

**ReDeviL9095**


	5. Di Antara Kalian

**Disclaimer**: Para tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat. :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah HASIL KARANGAN penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

* * *

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget **

**Cast: **

**- Jung Yunho (27 y.o)**

**- Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o) **

**- Shim Changmin (25 y.o)**

**- Kwon BoA (27 y.o)**

**- Other Cast **

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Hurt, M-Preg, Typo(s) **

**Rate: PG - 17+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male, OOC **

* * *

.

.

.

**Pulau** kecil yang masuk dalam teritorial wilayah Korea Selatan itu menyimpan keindahan besar di dalamnya.

Jeju. Sebuah pulau penuh keajaiban.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut memikirkannya, ia akan bepetualang di pulau ajaib ini dengan kehidupan dirinya yang tak kalah ajaib juga.

"Kau menyukai kamarnya?" tanya Yunho. Tuan Jung itu sengaja mengambil villa yang letaknya di pinggiran pesisir. Selain karena suasana alamnya akan membuat Jaejoong rileks, daerah yang mereka tempati ini juga lumayan jauh dari pusat keramaian.

Keindahan pantai tergambar jelas di balik tirai jendela kamar Jaejoong. Kamar yang ditempati lelaki cantik itu mengandung unsur romantisme kelas tinggi. Jendela besar yang mengahadap lautan tentu akan lebih sempurna saat sore hari menjelang, kau akan bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari balik jendelamu setiap hari.

"Tidak buruk," jawab Jaejoong masih seketus biasanya.

"Kamarku dan BoA ada di lantai atas di sebelah tangga. Jika kau perlu apa-apa kau tidak perlu naik ke atas, kau hanya perlu berteriak memanggilku atau BoA saja. Dan kami akan langsung segera turun menemuimu."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa tuan Jung? Kau menyuruhku berteriak seperti orang gila begitu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya khawatir dengan kandunganmu jika kau harus naik turun tangga."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya mendengar nada penuh perhatian milik Yunho.

"Aku punya ponsel tuan Jung. Yang aku perlukan hanya nomor ponselmu, maka jika aku memerlukan sesuatu aku hanya tinggal menelponmu saja," Jaejoong menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Yunho.

"Mulai besok aku akan bekerja pada cabang perusahaanku di Jeju sini. Aku akan berusaha untuk pulang awal setiap harinya. Aku harap selama aku pergi bekerja kau bisa rukun dengan BoA," kata Yunho seraya mengembalikan ponsel Jaejoong setelah ia memasukan nomor ponselnya disitu.

"Kau tenang saja, kami tidak akan saling membunuh. Aku sama sekali tidak membenci istrimu tuan Jung. Tapi aku tidak berani menjamin bahwa mungkin justru istrimu lah yang diam-diam membenciku karena bagaimanapun juga aku adalah orang yang sedang mengandung darah daging suaminya."

Yunho tidak berminat meladeni Jaejoong, oleh karenanya dia biarkan saja Jaejoong biacara sesuka hatinya.

"Satu hal lagi, bisakah kita tidak usah bersikap formal? Kau boleh memanggilku Yunho dan aku akan memanggilmu Jaejoong," Yunho memandang Jaejoong meminta persetujuan.

"Terserah."

.

.

~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk Yunho dapat mencapai kantor Jung Corp dari villa miliknya.

Dengan alasan ingin memegang kendali pada perusahaan disini, Yunho mendapat restu dari ayahnya, meski awalnya Raesuk menetang keras ide anaknya itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir padamu kawan, kenapa tiba-tiba kau minta pindah kerja huh? Kau seenaknya sekali menyuruh appamu untuk menunjukku sebagai gantinya," kata Yoochun di seberang sambungan sana. Saat ini laki-laki bermarga Park itu sedang mengomeli Yunho via telepon.

"Anggap saja kau sangat beruntung karena aku sudah sebegitunya mempercayai dirimu," Yunho terkekeh menggoda Yoochun.

"Cih! Itu hanya bualanmu saja. Aku yakin kau punya maksud terselubung dibalik semua ini," kata Yoochun lagi.

"Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau beralih profesi menjadi seorang detektif saja tuan Park.. Kau selalu ingin tahu urusan orang yang jelas-jelas bukan urusanmu!"

Yoochun tertawa mendengar cibiran Yunho, "Jadi ada apa sebenarnya Yunho?"

"Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Terus saja berpura-pura bodoh di hadapanku. Kau tentu tahu aku ini siapa? Sejak kecil kita sudah tumbuh kembang bersama sepupu Jung.. Aku sangat tahu kapan saja kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Kau hanya asal menebak saja Yoochun ah. Aku benar-benar tidak sedang menyembunyikan apa-apa," terang Yunho sedatar yang ia bisa.

"Baiklah cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mengetahuinya!"

"Arraseo... Silahkan putar jidat lebarmu itu sepupu Park," Yunho tertawa hambar sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Ia memang sudah menunjuk Yoochun untuk menggantikan dirinya di kantor Jung Corp yang berada di Seoul sana. Yoochun adalah sepupu Yunho yang menjabat sebagai manajer keuangan di perusahaan miliknya itu.

Terang saja Yoochun langsung curiga mendengar Yunho yang secara misterius ingin memegang kendali di perusahaan Jeju. Pasalnya kondisi perusahaan di Jeju sedang baik-baik saja tanpa masalah. Ada apa gerangan Yunho meminta pindah kerja bahkan pindah rumah sekaligus. Tapi sikap sok baik-baik saja yang Yunho tunjukan menyamarkan segalanya. Jadi, orang-orang hanya percaya saja saat Yunho menjelaskan kepada keluarga dan orang terdekat di perusahaan bahwa ia sengaja pindah ke Jeju adalah karena ia ingin bulan madu kedua bersama istrinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu kehamilan yang ia dapatkan saat chek up ke dokter minggu kemarin.

Lelaki cantik itu akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak ada nafsu makan sama sekali. Asupannya hanya susu, susu dan susu saja. Kontan saja Yunho memarahinya. Mau darimana bayinya mendapat nutrisi kalau ibunya tidak makan sedikitpun.

Yunho menuduh Jaejoong sengaja tidak mau makan karena Yunho pikir Jaejoong masih tidak mau menerima bayi dalam kandungannya, akan tetapi setelah dengan beringas Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho dan mengatakan betapa mualnya perut Jaejoong jika mencium bau nasi akhirnya Yunho tidak berani beranggapan yang macam-macam lagi.

Hahahaha. Yunho perlu tahu jika orang hamil itu sangat sensitif dengan mood yang berubah-ubah.

Jaejoong meminum habis susu yang telah diseduhnya. Setelah meletakkan kembali bungkusan susu ke dalam lemari pendingin, Jaejoong beranjak menuju bak cuci piring untuk mencuci gelas.

Samar-samar telinga Jaejoong mendengar kekehan suara BoA dari arah ruang keluarga. Ah, rupanya wanita itu sedang menonton televisi.

.

.

.

BoA menangkap gestur tubuh Jaejoong dari ujung matanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati lelaki cantik itu sedang memandang tanpa ekspresi ke arahnya.

"Kemari Jaejoong ah.. Aku sedang melihat film komedi, ceritanya sangat lucu. Lumayan untuk menghibur," kata BoA sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong menurut. Ia berjalan mendekati BoA dan duduk tepat di samping wanita itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah masih mual-mual lagi?" tanya BoA. Ia beringsut mendekati Jaejoong.

"Yang aku tahu itu bisa dikatakan wajar Jaejoong ah, dulu saat aku sempat hamil aku juga sering mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu," ucap BoA dengan gurat sedih di wajahnya. Ia memang selalu merasa sedih ketika teringat masa lalunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu? Bukankah orang hamil itu biasanya ngidam yang aneh-aneh ya, kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarmu meminta hal yang seperti itu?" pertanyaan beruntun BoA hanya dijawab oleh angin lalu. Meskipun Jaejoong mau berdekatan dengan dia ataupun Yunho, Jaejoong masih tidak bisa merubah sikap juteknya pada mereka.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Matahari terbenam dengan indahnya. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan di jendela kamarnya saat ini.

"Jaejoong ah."

Suara panggilan dari Yunho mengapus senyum bahagia milik Jaejoong, "Ada apa?"

"Kau mau ikut tidak? Aku mau pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja bahan makanan. BoA tidak bisa menemaniku karena dia sedang memasak sekarang. Aku pikir daripada kau bosan diam saja lebih baik kau ikut keluar sebenatr bersamaku," ajak Yunho penuh harap.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Sepasang laki-laki cantik dan tampan itu sedang menaiki eskalator di lantai dasar gedung mall besar di Jeju.

Berkali-kali Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang berusaha menggandeng tangan kanannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku bodoh!"

"Kau tidak perlu memaki seperti itu Kim Jaejoong. Ingatlah kau sedang hamil. Orang hamil tidak baik jika berkata kasar seperti itu," bela Yunho. Ia tidak habis pikir sampai mana batasnya Jaejoong akan bersikap baik kepadanya.

"Itu karena kelakuanmu yang membuatku risih Jung Yunho."

"Aku hanya bermaksud menuntunmu. Aku takut kau terjatuh atau kenapa-kenapa hingga nanti akan membahayakan bayi kita."

"Jagan lupa bahwa aku adalah laki-laki tuan Jung, aku tidak selemah itu sampai harus kau tuntun-tuntun seperti bocah."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, kalau begitu biar kau saja yang berjalan di depan. Aku akan berjalan di belakangmu karena aku akan mengawasimu."

"Shit! Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengajakku jika pada akhirnya kau hanya berniat mengatur-ngaturku saja."

Yunho tidak mau kalah dengan Jaejoong kali ini. Ia mendorong pelan lelaki cantik di sebelahnya agar pindah dan berjalan di depan dirinya.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang tersenyum-senyum melihat pemandangan dari arah konter sayuran. Mari kita lihat ada apa gerangan di sana?

"Kubis ini jauh lebih bagus daripada kubis pilihanmu Yunhooooo. Kau itu cuma pintar urusan kantor saja. Mana pengetahuanmu soal ilmu sayuran huh?" ucap Jaejoong gemas ketika ia dan Yunho berdebat soal kubis mana yang lebih bagus? Kubis pilihan Yunho atau kubis pilihan dirinya?

"Mana ku tahu. Aku tidak pernah sekolah tentang ilmu sayuran," Yunho berusaha membela diri. Ia tidak mau gengsinya anjlok diinjak-injak Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk belajar bagaimana memilih sayuran tuan Jung Yunhoooo~ kau hanya perlu masuk ke pasar di kampung atau desa yang menjual sayur segar dan murah meriah dengan kualitas nomor wahid."

"Aku tidak perlu yang seperti itu Jaejooooong, aku kan orang kaya~"

Jaejoong menahan tawanya ketika mendengar nada bicara Yunho yang mendayu-dayu mengikuti nada bicara Jaejoong beberapa saat lalu.

"Baiklah tuan Jung Yunho yang kaya raya, mari kita beli sayuran yang mahal-malah saja. Bila perlu kau beli sekalian mall ini sekaligus oke? Hamburkan saja uang milikmu itu, kau kan hanya tinggal mencetaknya lagi."

Seorang ahjumma tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar omelan Jaejoong. Ahjumma itu sedang mendorong trolinya melintas di depan pasangan lelaki cantik dan tampan yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Terong biru, lobak putih, wortel, mentimun, Yah! Kim Jaejoong kenapa semua sayur yang kau pilih bentuknya panjang semua?" Yunho berteriak pada Jaejoong dengan jari yang menunjuk isi dalam troli milik mereka.

"Memang ada masalah dengan bentuk sayuran yang ingin aku makan hah? Mau panjang, mau bulat, mau segitiga atau kotak-kotak sekalipun aku tidak perduli!" Jaejoong balas berteriak pada Yunho. Apa-apaan si Yunho itu? Masa iya dia harus melihat bentuk sayuran sebagai topik perdebatan?

**Sinting!**

"Tapi kau butuh makan bayam atau sayuran hijau lainnya. Itu bagus untuk kehamilanmu."

"Kau pikir aku kambing dikasih makanan berwarna seperti rumput!"

"Gosh... Kim Jaejoong... Kenapa kau susah sekali diberi nasihat yang berguna?"

"Aku tidak meminta nasihat bergunamu Jung Yunho, jadi simpan saja itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

.

.

.

Di konter ikan,

"Pokoknya aku mau makan ikan tuna titik!"

"Tapi aku sedang ingin makan ikan salmon Jaejoong ah~"

"Tidak bisa.. Aku tidak mau. Sekali aku bilang tuna ya tuna!"

"Aish, kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu kita kan hanya tinggal membeli dua-duanya saja. Kau makan tuna, aku makan salmon."

"Oh ya tidak bisa Jung Yunho! Aku tidak setuju itu. Jika kau memasak tuna dan salmon dalam waktu bersamaan itu hanya akan membuang-buang makanan saja. Kita cuma bertiga! Mana habis jika kita harus memakan semuanya."

"Tinggal buang saja gampang kan? Lempar saja ke kandang Taepoong, dia pasti akan memakannya."

"Aku tidak setuju. Kau pikir membuang-buang makanan itu perbuatan terpuji huh? Diluar sana masih banyak orang yang kelaparan, sementara kau malah barniat membuang makanan? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"AISSSSSSH baiklah! Baiklah!"

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Yunho mendorong troli ke arah kasir dengan perasaan dongkol tiada tandingan. Jika bisa digambarkan, saat ini mungkin kepala Yunho sudah mirip kepala lokomotif berbahan bakar batu bara yang mengepulkan asap di corongnya.

Seumur-umur ini adalah pertama kalinya Yunho merasa bersabar sesabar sabarnya. Demi Tuhan, jika saja Jaejoong tidak sedang mengandung anaknya, sudah sejak tadi Yunho ingin menarik bibir lancip Jaejoong lalu menguncirnya dengan karet gelang.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan menggerutu dalam hati tuan Jung. Aku tahu kau sedang memaki-makiku di dalam hatimu itu," ucap Jaejoong percaya diri. Ia sangat puas melihat wajah menderita Yunho setelah Jaejoong menyiksanya dengan mematahkan semua argumen Yunho soal barang belanja mereka.

"Kau senang huh?" tanya Yunho sinis.

"Kau bertanya apa? Tentu saja aku sangaaat senang karena kau sudah membawaku berbelanja. Terima kasih Yunho yah~" ucap Jaejoong sangat manis, saking manisnya sampai-sampai Jaejoong merasa mulas sendiri mengucapkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak terasa, tiga bulan sudah lamanya kebersamaan Jaejoong dengan Yunho dan BoA. Meski seberapa pun Jaejoong menolak untuk akur bersama keduanya, pada akhirnya Jaejoong tidak bisa menipu hatinya.

Jaejoong luluh. Kerasnya hati bisa terkikis dengan perhatian. Dan hati keras Jaeoong telah terkikis oleh perhatian Yunho dan istrinya.

"Aku mau strawberry," Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia melihat sepiring strawberry segar yang tiga puluh menit lalu masih utuh berada di atas meja makan sekarang ludes dimakan Yunho.

"Besok saja nanti aku beli lagi. Aku akan beli lima kilo sekaligus sekalian." Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong yang merajuk.

"Kau juga sih. Kenapa kau mendadak menjadi rakus seperti itu Yun? Kau memakan habis semuanya tanpa menyisakan satu biji pun, tsk!" BoA mengomeli Yunho. Wanita itu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku maunya sekarang Yunho, aku tidak mau besok," raut wajah Jaejoong berubah sedih.

Ini memang ajaib, sejak memasuki usia kandungan empat bulan Jaejoong perlahan berubah menjadi sangat manis dan penurut. Sikap bar-bar dan mulut tajamnya raib entah kemana.

Bahkan sesekali Yunho merasa Jaejoong juga begitu genit. Apakah itu tandanya bayi mereka adalah perempuan? Yunho harap semoga seperti itu.

Ah, Yunho bahkan lupa untuk memeriksakan Jaejoong dengan USG. Ia jadi penasaran dengan jenis kelamin anak mereka.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang beli. Sekalian aku ingin membeli keperluan pribadi," putus BoA mengalah.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian BoA kembali dari mall. Ia memasuki rumah dan melihat pemandangan Yunho yang sedang memijat kaki Jaejoong di pangkuannya.

Ini bukan sekali dua kali BoA melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Semenjak Jaejoong menjelma menjadi pria hamil yang imut, Jaejoong memang tidak pernah menolak dimanjakan oleh suaminya.

BoA sebenarnya tahu, jika perhatian Yunho terhadap Jaejoong semata-mata adalah karena kehamilannya. Karena anak mereka. Tetapi sebagai seorang istri normal yang punya perasaan, sejujurnya BoA cemburu. BoA terluka dari dalam.

Istri mana yang kuat melihat suaminya berbagi perhatian dengan orang lain? Meskipun Jaejoong adalah laki-laki, tapi bahwa laki-laki itu sedang mengandung anak suaminya adalah fakta yang tidak bisa terbantahkan.

Yunho tidak mencintai Jaejoong begitu pun sebaliknya Jaejoong tidak mencintai Yunho. Namun anak. Sebuah nyawa yang sekarang berada dalam perut Jaejoong adalah pengikat keduanya.

Inilah kenapa anak disebut sebagai buah hati, karena dia akan menjadi penghubung kedua orangtuanya. Dia yang akan menautkan hati ayah dan ibunya untuk bersama-sama mencurahkan kasih sayang untuknya.

Ingatkan BoA jika ikatan antara anak dengan orangtua itu tidak ada duanya.

"Hey, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Yunho. Suaminya itu tersenyum lantas berjalan ke arahnya untuk mengambil kantong belanjaan di tangan BoA.

BoA menatap lurus punggung Yunho yang berjalan ke arah dapur. Pelan tapi pasti ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia harus kuat.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

"Jadi tidak ada masalah kan Dok?" tanya Yunho pada dokter yang sedang memeriksa Jaejoong.

Hari ini mereka bertiga memang sengaja pergi untuk melakukan periksa USG pertama Jaejoong.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah yang cukup berarti tuan Jung. Yang perlu tuan Kim lakukan hanya berusaha lah untuk menaikan berat badan dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran atau stress, karena stress akan berakibat yang tidak baik untuk bayi kalian," Yunho menyimak baik-baik penjelasan dokter.

"Em... Bisakah aku melihat jenis kelamin bayinya?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih berbaring di ranjang pemeriksaan.

"Tentu saja tuan Kim, sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahui jenis kelamin bayimu." sang dokter tersenyum lembut ke arah Jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak terkejut dengan kondisi kehamilan Jaejoong yang nota bene adalah seorang laki-laki.

Dokter perempuan bermarga Shin itu malah menganggap Jaejoong adalah pria unik yang mendapat karunia Tuhan karena mampu melahirkan keturunan. Ia bahkan mengusulkan untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Jaejoong karena ia benar-benar merasa tertarik dengan kasus kehamilan pada laki-laki yang jarang terjadi di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"Bayimu benar-benar seperti kejaiban tuan Kim. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya ya? Tapi dia benar-benar hidup sangat sehat di dalam tubuhmu yang pada kenyataannya adalah seorang laki-laki tulen," kata dokter sambil memeriksa bayi di dalam perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum sumingrah mendengar penuturan dokter, "Sungguh dok? Jadi dia baik-baik saja kan di dalam sana? Tidak ada masalah dengan dia?" respon Jaejoong antusias.

"Benar sekali. Kandunganmu ternyata sangat kuat. Dan selamat tuan Kim, kau akan mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik," ucap dokter dengan senyuman lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Jaejoong merasakan hangat dalam hatinya, "Bisakah aku melihat bayinya?" tanya Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Sebelah sini tuan Kim, kau bisa melihatnya di layar monitor," kata dokter sambil menunjuk monitor USG.

"Disini, kalian bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik," lanjut dokter sambil menjelaskan lebih detail pada Jaejoong dan Yunho serta BoA yang berdiri di samping suaminya.

"Benarkah itu adalah bayiku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara parau sambil menunjuk makhluk kecil di dalam perutnya yang terpampang pada layar monitor.

Perasaan haru mendadak menyelimuti ruang hati Jaejoong. Pandangan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok bayi dalam monitor yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anaknya. Darah dagingnya.

Ada rasa nyeri lain yang tiba-tiba menjalar mengingat betapa dulu Jaejoong tidak menginginkan anaknya ini. Ya Tuhan... Ia benar-benar punya bayi. Dan anak itu pasti akan tumbuh menjadi bayi perempuan yang lucu.

"Tentu saja itu adalah bayimu. Aku paham kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang kan? Karena kau berhasil melihat langsung pergerakan makhluk mungil yang mendiami perutmu itu," kata dokter.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan tumbuh sangat sehat di dalam perutmu tuan Kim. Itu bagus karena aku yakin kau pasti merawatnya dengan baik kan? Kau harus ingat, perlahan bayimu akan tumbuh besar dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, yang tentunya perutmumu juga akan ikut membesar pula," terang dokter melanjutkan.

"Dan ingat satu hal lagi, kau harus makan lebih banyak supaya bayimu mendapat nutrisi yang cukup untuk tumbuh kembangnya," kata dokter perempuan itu mengakhiri, yang sejurus kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan kepala Jaejoong.

Sepintas Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang ternyata sedang menatap lembut ke arahnya. Ketika dokter selesai memeriksa dan membetulkan pakaian Jaejoong kembali, Yunho tiba-tiba melangkah ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya penuh sayang.

"Gomawo Jaejoong ah... Gomawo," ucap Yunho berkali-kali.

Bahagia saja tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan Yunho saat ini. Ia seolah menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia.

Mimpi Yunho untuk menjadi seorang ayah terwujud sudah.

Dokter bilang anaknya perempuan. Dan betapa Yunho sangat mengharapkan memiliki seorang putri yang sangat lucu. Oh God~ rasanya Yunho ingin menangis saking senangnya.

Namun, lain Yunho dan Jaejoong lain pula dengan BoA. Pemandangan suaminya yang tengah berpelukan dengan laki-laki yang sedang mengandung bayi mereka berhasil merobek hati BoA.

BoA menangis, tapi bukan menangis dalam kebahagiaan seperti yang Yunho Jaejoong rasakan. Ia menangis karena ia seolah merasa terasing. BoA merasa ia sedang berdiri di lingkaran yang salah. Lingkaran yang tak seharusnya.

Meski nanti Jaejoong akan menyerahkan bayinya untuk Yunho dan dirinya, tetap saja BoA telah kalah. Kalah dalam membahagiakan suaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah kembali ke villa. Saat ini Yunho sedang mengelus tonjolan kecil pada perut Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di atas sofa di depan ruang menonton televisi. BoA yang hendak naik ke lantai atas tanpa sengaja melihat moment tersebut.

Wanita itu memilih bersembunyi dan memperhatikan interaksi kedua laki-laki di depannya.

"Kau harus ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter Jaejoong ah," Yunho mejauhkan tangannya yang sejak tadi mengelus perut Jaejoong.

"Ya..." jawab Jaejoong singkat karena ia masih merasa larut dalam keharuan setelah melihat sosok kecil anaknya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku sudah meminta dokter untuk mencetak tiga gambar bayi kita. Satu untukku, satu untukmu dan satu lagi untuk BoA," kata Yunho seraya menyerahkan selembar potret bayi kecil yang belum sempurna pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerimanya dengan bahagia.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku sudah menyimpan foto bayi kita di dalam dompetku. Hahaha... Aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah puas walau melihatnya setiap hari," mata Yunho berkilat senang saat mengatakannya.

Jaejoong melihat wajah Yunho dan ikut tersenyum.

"Jaejoong ah, terima kasih... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalasmu," mata sipit Yunho menatap dalam-dalam iris hitam milik Jaejoong.

"Tidak Yunho, justru aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu. Karena kau aku jadi bisa merasakan perasaan yang menakjubkan seperti ini. Percaya atau tidak aku sekarang bisa merasakan detak jantung bayi kita. Ini berbeda dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya Yunho ah.. Sekarang aku merasakan bahwa dia berada sangat dekat denganku," Jaejoong berujar sangat manis.

"Tentu. Aku percaya padamu Jae," balas Yunho. Keduanya saling melempar senyum setelahnya.

BoA yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan melihat bagaimana pancaran kebahagiaan dari keduanya perlahan mundur. Ia menjauhkan langkahnya. Dada BoA serasa dihimpit oleh tekanan yang menyakitkan. Ngilu dan sesak disaat bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**T B C **

Note: TOLONG DIBACA :)

Ada beberapa readers yang bilang jika ff ini mirip sama ffnya author Nickey...

Aku benar-benar mau jelasin disini, inilah kenapa aku nekad post serba kilat cepat bin asap karena aku beneran ngerasa ngeganjal dihati -_- *lebayyy*

kami, aku dan tante niki memang sangat dekat di dumay. Aku baca ff dia dan dia baca ff aku ^^

Jika dalam ff ini ada kemiripan sama ffnya tante niki, aku mohon tolong liat garis besarnya :D aku sama tante niki jelas sekali memiliki gaya penulisan yang sangat berbeda. Dari awal ceritanya udah beda kok :) namun jika nyampe tengah tiba-tiba merasa familiar, mungkin faktor utamanya adalah PAIR/TOKOH yang kami pilih sama yaitu BoA sebagai orang ketiga Yunjae. :3

Jika author mengambil Ahra, Tiffany, atau Seulgi, mungkin readers akan berpikiran lain lagi *dzing

Dan untuk yang beranggapan jika ff author mirip film india, nah... Justru itu... Malah ffnya tante niki yang mirip film india... Kkkkk tante niki kan emang ngambil ilham(?) dari sana XD *plok

Author sama sekali tidak akan membuat cerita seperti itu. Karena apa? Karena dalam ff ini author punya Changmin. Author menaruh nama Changmin di prolog bukan semata-mata cuma numpang nama doang (-_-)b *dor

Wkkkkkk jadi author akan membiarkan kalian berpendapat dengan sendirinya. Silahkan bilang mirip ini mirip itu, itu adalah hak pembaca untuk menilai sebuah cerita yang dibacanya kkkkkkk... tapi kita lihat saja bagaimana endingnya nanti? XDDDDD

Ini bakal hepi ending kok ^^)~ tetep YUNJAE selamanyah... Tapi author mau ngaduk perasaan mereka dulu XD Karena bagi author pribadi, konflik batin jauh lebih JLEB daripada konflik fisik... Akakakakak

Sekali lagi, terus terang sedikitpun author sama sekali tidak berniat meniru tulisan tante niki *bow

Okay, tengkyu ^^ maaf atas curcolannya *wink*

.

.

Thank U (^.^) and I Love U

**angelhana9 | irna. lee. 96 | ina. yunjae. 5 | yjnokokoro | nidayjshero | Kuminosuki | kim shendy | SinushYJS | hanasukie | Dewi15 | narayejea | yoon HyunWoon | liankim10 | meirah. 1111 | YumiChwang | meybi | dokbealamo | jaeho love | uknow69 | Vic89 | Clein cassie | Selena Jung | My beauty jeje | misschokyulate2 | Empire Melody | birin. rin | Ai Rin Lee | nabratz | zoldyk | vianashim | cindyshim07 | Guest | Guest | sexYJae | good witches | miu. sara | irengiovanny | irengiovanny**

ReDeviL9095


	6. Eomma

**Disclaimer**: Para tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat. :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah HASIL KARANGAN penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

* * *

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget **

**Cast: **

**- Jung Yunho (27 y.o)**

**- Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o) **

**- Shim Changmin (25 y.o)**

**- Kwon BoA (27 y.o)**

**- Other Cast **

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Bad Romance, Hurt, M-Preg, Typo(s) **

**Rate: PG - 17+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male, OOC **

* * *

.

.

.

Suara deburan ombak yang menggelitik pantai menjadi melodi pagi yang mengalun di dalam vila Yunho.

Pantulan sinar matahari perlahan merayap pada ventilasi jendela kamar, menelusup dibalik celah-celah tirai hingga menembus masuk ke dalam ruangan.

BoA menatap penuh sayang pada wajah pulas suaminya. Ia maklum jika Yunho masih betah dibuai mimpi. Ini adalah hari minggu jadi Yunho punya waktu yang cukup panjang untuk bersantai dan berleha-leha. Lagipula suaminya itu baru tidur ketika jam menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari.

Semalaman Yunho bercengkrama dengan Jaejoong seolah keduanya tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Yunho baru beranjak memasuki kamar adalah ketika Jaejoong baru menyuruhnya. Entah obrolan seperti apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi malam. Yang jelas, BoA tidak mau tau karena ia tidak siap untuk mengetahuinya.

**Ngilu.**

Hari ini BoA berniat kembali ke Seoul untuk berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya. Ia tidak sempat bilang pada Yunho karena semalam ia sudah terlanjur tidur saat Yunho masuk ke kamar padahal ia sudah berjam-jam mencoba menunggu suaminya, sementara sekarang ia tidak tega membangunkan Yunho untuk berpamitan sebab hanya dengan melihat wajah lelap Yunho saja niat BoA luntur untuk sekedar mengusiknya.

Oleh karena itu BoA sudah menuliskan kalimat pamitan pada selembar kertas yang telah ia letakan di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur mereka.

Setelah puas menelisik wajah suaminya, dengan perlahan BoA beranjak keluar dan pergi tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya. Sebab tentu saja Jaejoong masih terlelap dalam tidurnya juga.

.

.

.

"Si mata sipit itu pasti masih tidur," gerutu Jaejoong ketika ia terbangun tepat jam sembilan pagi dan sekarang sedang berada di ruang keluarga untuk menyalakan televisi dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas air putih.

"Tapi dimana BoA? Aku kok tidak melihatnya, apa mugkin dia masih tidur juga?" Jaejoong menerka iseng. Ia membayangkan pasti Yunho dan BoA masih tidur karena aktivitas suami-istri tadi malam.

**TROLL**

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Jaejoong mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menuruni tangga.

"Pagi Jaejoong ah..." Ah, ternyata itu Yunho.

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat segar karena Jaejoong tahu dari bau wangi samponya saja ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa Yunho baru selesai mandi.

"Siang Jung Yunho...! Sebentar lagi matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala masih kau bilang pagi uh?"

Yunho terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong, "Ya ya ya... Kalau begitu selamat siang Jaejoong ah."

"Aish, kau ini jahil sekali," seru Jaejoong sambil menampik tangan Yunho.

"Tadi malam pasti sangat panas. Hahaha jadi berapa ronde yang kalian lakukan?" Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau salah makan eum?"

"Jangan berlagak sok tidak tau kau Yun.. Aku ini laki-laki sama sepertimu jadi aku cukup tahu kau pasti habis mengalami malam yang sangat panjang," Jaejoong terkekeh mesum.

"Yah... Otakmu itu kotor sekali. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam. Bukankah kau sendiri yang semalaman bersamaku? Aku baru tidur jam setengah empat pagi Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho menyentil dahi Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan bibir mengerucut dari lelaki hamil itu.

"Lantas dimana BoA?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi orangtuanya. Aku tidak sempat melihat dia pergi karena aku masih tertidur, tapi dia meninggalkan pesan bahwa ia akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah mertuaku," jawab Yunho sebelum melenggang ke arah dapur untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Kwon Hyebin menatap curiga pada anak semata wayang suaminya. BoA baru saja sampai di rumah mewah keluarga Kwon dengan alasan ingin menjenguk ayah dan ibunya, namun anehnya putri tirinya itu datang seorang diri. Kemana kah suaminya? Kemana Yunho?

"Yunho masih di Jeju umma, dia sedang banyak kerjaan di sana jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak perlu menemaniku kesini," ucap BoA sebagai alasan yang sudah ia persiapkan saat di perjalanan tadi.

"Oh... Arraseo.. Tapi kau akan menginap disini kan?" tanya Hyebin penuh harap. BoA memang sangat jarang sekali menginap ditempat orangtuanya semenjak tinggal dengan Yunho.

"Ne, aku akan seminggu berada disini."

.

.

* * *

Sore ini Jaejoong asyik bergelung nyaman pada sofa empuk ruang ramu. Yunho yang melihatnya menggerung kesal, ia melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong dan memencet hidung mancung kucing besar itu.

"Kalau mau tiduran, pergi ke kamarmu. Sofa ini terlalu sempit untuk tubuhmu Jaejoong ah. Bayi kita tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan kelakuan malasmu ini."

"Tapi aku bosan Yunho~ aku tidak mau di kamar. Sepi!" Jaejoong memekik dengan suara yang dibuat lucu.

Yunho terkekeh, "Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja, ayo cepat bangun!" Yunho membantu Jaejoong bangkit dari rebahannya. Dengan lembut direngkuhnya pundak lelaki cantik itu.

.

.

.

BoA menghembuskan napasnya berat. Baru saja ia ingin bersantai dari kemelut pikiran yang sedang menyantroni hidupnya, tiba-tiba manajernya datang menemui dirinya langsung ke rumah keluarga Kwon.

"Tolong dipikirkan lagi saeng.. Bukankah ini adalah bagian mimpimu eum? Sejak dulu kau becita-cita ingin bermain film. Dan sekarang seorang produser blasteran Korea Amerika memintamu untuk bermain layar lebar dengan artis dan aktor dunia barat sana."

"Tapi aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah berhenti di dunia hiburan, Eonni~ aku sudah berjanji pada Yunho untuk tidak akan menerima job menjadi artis atau penyanyi lagi."

"Bilanglah pada Yunho. Aku yakin jika suamimu benar-benar mencintaimu dia pasti akan mengijinkan dan mendukungmu. Apalagi ini adalah impianmu sejak dulu."

.

.

.

"Jalan-jalan apanya eoh? Kalau kau berniat mengajakku berkeliling belakang villa, ini sih namanya bukan jalan-jalan Jung Yunho~"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Dengan perasaan kesal ia berjalan mengekori Yunho menyusuri jalanan kecil yang memutari villa yang mereka tempati.

"Lebih baik kan daripada kau bosan di dalam rumah?!"

"Aish… kau menipuku."

Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong pada bangku panjang yang menghadap ke arah pantai. Dari situ mereka jadi bisa menikmati hembusan angin laut yang bertiup cukup sejuk di sore hari ini.

"Apa kau tidak merasa BoA sedang menjaga jarak dengan kita Yun?" tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan setelah mereka cukup lama duduk tanpa membuka obrolan.

"Kau bicara apa? Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu," jawab Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping hingga sepasang mata sipitnya menatap lurus mata bulat milik Jaejoong.

"Aniya... Aku hanya menebak saja. Aku pikir mungkin istrimu sudah mulai tidak menyukaiku."

"Pikiranmu saja yang telalu berlebihan Jae... BoA tidak mungkin seperti itu bukankah yang seperti ini adalah sesuai dengan perjanjian kita di awal?"

Jaejoong membuang napas kasar, "Yah, memang. Tapi kau tidak bisa menampik begitu saja bahwa pada kenyataanya perasaan seorang wanita itu sangat halus Yun.."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, "Kau mulai peduli padanya ya?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli pada BoA dan kau. Terus terang kalian adalah orang kedua yang peduli terhadapku setelah temanku pergi ke Jepang. Sejak dulu aku selalu sulit menemukan orang yang benar-benar mau peduli padaku sepenuhnya." kata Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang menerawang. Ah, kenapa ia jadi tiba-tiba saja teringat pada Changmin? Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Changmin sekarang? Pikir Jaejoong.

"Kau tenang saja Jaejoong ah, aku dan BoA tentu sangat peduli padamu," ucap Yunho dengan nada meyakinkan, namu Jaejoong menangkap lain. Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak Yun. Bukan! Kau bukan peduli padaku sepenuhnya, melainkan pada anak yang sedang berada dalam kandunganku. Kau mau jujur atau tidak, aku yakin jika tanpa ada bayi ini kau pasti sama saja seperti yang lainnya yang selalu memandangku sebelah mata."

"…"

Yunho tidak memiliki jawaban atas tuduhan Jaejoong. Sedikitnya ia membenarkan dalam hati, mungkin benar Yunho tidak akan peduli pada lelaki cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya ini jika saja si lelaki itu tidak sedang hamil putri mereka.

Apalagi dengan kelakuan bengal dan kasar Jaejoong dulu, Yunho sangat-sangat iritasi melihatnya. Tapi semakin kesini Yunho semakin tahu bagaimana sifat Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong tidak lah sekasar itu. Dulu mungkin Jaejoong berlaku buruk terhadap dirinya adalah karena Jaejoong merasa Yunho telah menginjak harga diri Jaejoong karena sudah berani menyentuh lelaki cantik itu hingga berujung kehamilan seperti ini.

Yunho malah menyukai sifat Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Sikap lugunya benar-benar alami, meski kepolosan itu kadang tersamarkan dengan emosi labil Jaejoong yang selalu meledak-ledak.

Menurut Yunho Jaejoong itu tipe orang yang akan mengatakan semuanya sejujur yang dia bisa. Meski perkataan Jaejoong itu akan menyinggung orang lain atau menyakiti beberapa pihak, Jaejoong seolah tidak peduli dengan resiko yang akan diterimanya.

**Great~**

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Seminggu pun berlalu... Tiap orang mengalami harinya yang berbeda, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang merasa bahwa kedekatan mereka semakin baik, sementara BoA yang merasa dilema dengan tawaran yang diberikan manajernya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga... Bagaimana keadaan umma dan appa Kwon?" tanya Yunho menyambut istrinya yang baru turun dari taksi. Ia membantu BoA membawakan tas milik wanita itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka menitipkan salam untukmu.." jawab BoA. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, BoA langsung mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho memasuki villa mereka.

"Benarkah? Ah aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemanimu.."

"Tidak apa-apa Yunho. Lagipula kau harus menjaga Jaejoong kan? Oh iya bagaimana perkembangan bayi kalian?"

"Oh.. Yah... Dia sangat sehat seperti yang selalu dokter bilang.."

Yunho meletakan tas BoA di dalam kamar mereka, sementara BoA berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk diteguknya.

"Oh iya Yun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.." kata BoA setelah ia melihat Yunho sudah kembali menghampirinya.

"Apa itu?" Yunho menarik kursi meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. BoA pun mengikuti aksi suaminya. Ia menarik kursi tepat di sebelah Yunho.

Cukup lama BoA berperang dengan hatinya. Ia masih ragu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Yunho, "Emmmm... Aku ingin ke Amerika."

"Apa?" respon Yunho dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Untuk apa kau pergi kesana?"lanjut Yunho kemudian.

"Aku mendapat tawaran main film Yunho ah... Manajer eonni kemarin datang ke rumah appa dan mengatakan mengenai kontrak itu kepadaku. Aku sangat tertarik Yun... Kau tahu kan itu merupakan mimpiku sejak dulu. Aku sangat ingin bermain di layar lebar. Selama ini aku hanya syuting sebagai bintang video klip atau iklan saja. Aku juga ingin berakting Yunho…" cicit BoA. Wanita itu merasa takut apa bila penjelasannya akan membuat Yunho menjadi berang.

Dan benar saja, Yunho sekarang menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Tapi kau sudah janji padaku untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan itu BoA."

"Aku tidak lupa akan janjiku Yunho.. Aku masih ingat. Aku berhenti dari dunia hiburan karena kelak kita akan bersama-sama merawat bayi Jaejoong kan? Karena kita akan sama-sama sibuk mencurahkan kasih sayang kepadanya kan..? Tapi masalahnya sekarang bayi Jaejoong belum lahir Yun... Aku mohon.. Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Setelah syuting selesai aku benar-benar tidak akan menerima job seperti itu lagi."

Yunho melunakan tatapan tajam miliknya setelah melihat mata istrinya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun Yunho beranjak pergi meninggalkan istrinya.

Ia kecewa.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho dari balik jendela kamarnya. Laki-laki yang sudah menghamilinya itu sedang berjalan sendirian di atas pasir pantai. Sesekali Jaejoong melihat aksi kekanakan kaki Yunho yang bermain dengan riak ombak.

"Sedang apa dia?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah disadari atau tidak, Jaejoong betah memandangi Yunho di luar sana. Bibir Jaejoog tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong melihat pergerakan sosok BoA menghampiri Yunho.

"Aish... Itu bukan urusanku!" seru Jaejoong. Ia menutup tirai jendela kamarnya lantas berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Kesal eum?

.

.

.

"Kau marah padaku Yunho?"

Yunho masih memainkan ombak dengan kakinya, "Aku sama sekali tidak marah, aku hanya kecewa.." terangnya menjelasakan.

BoA memajukan langkahnya dan ikut bermain ombak bersama Yunho, "Aku mengerti... Tapi tolonglah Yunho. Bukan cuma karena ini adalah bagian dari mimpiku lantas aku menerima tawaran bermain film itu segampang yang kau pikirkan. Tapi aku mempunyai alasan lain.."

"Alasan apalagi huh?" meski Yunho sudah tidak mau mendengar seribu satu alasan BoA lagi, tapi tak urung dia menanyakannya juga.

"Jujur aku cemburu melihat keharmonisanmu dengan Jaejoong. Sedikit banyak kau lebih memperhatikan dia dan bayinya daripada aku yang istrimu. Aku tau ini memang sudah resiko dari perjanjian kita sejak awal. Tapi Yunho, aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri.. Aku merasa kau benar-benar menyayangi mereka."

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Yunho. Dia memilih diam karena ia paham betul apa yang dikatakan istrinya memang benar.

"Sementara masih ada waktu beberapa bulan lagi untuk menunggu bayi itu lahir bukan? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perhatianmu pasti akan semakin besar seiring membesarnya perut Jaejoong. Maka dari itu biarkan aku mundur untuk sementara.. Biarkan aku menjauh sejenak dari kalian... Aku akan kembali setelah bayi kalian lahir. Aku akan kembali setelah Jaejoong pergi.."

"…"

"Dan akan lebih baik jika dalam masa terasingku aku menemukan kesibukanku sendiri kan? Dengan syuting aku pasti tidak akan terlalu tenggelam karena memikirkan kalian. Aku sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak Yunho.. Kumohon aku meminta ijinmu.." tutur BoA mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Yunho merasa kepalanya pusing. Ternyata apa yang Jaejoong katakan kemarin memang benar, BoA sengaja menghindar karena tidak nyaman.

Lelaki bermarga Jung itu pun berbalik memandang isrtinya. Yunho memang tidak suka BoA berurusan dengan dunia hiburan lagi, karena menurut penilaian Yunho, dunia yang seperti itu akan melenakan istrinya yang dampaknya tentu saja berimbas pada pernikahan mereka. BoA pasti akan mengabaikan rumah tangga mereka seperti dulu lagi.

Tapi melihat kondisi yang sekarang ia memang tidak boleh egois. Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau ternyata kehadiran Jaejoong membuat terluka istrinya. Di satu sisi Yunho sangat mencintai putri dalam kandungan lelaki cantik itu, namun di sisi lain Yunho juga tidak mau menghancurkan rumah tangganya.

"Yunho... Kau mengijinkanku kan?" tanya BoA masih tetap menuntut jawaban.

"…"

Kemudian Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

Yunho, Jaejoong dan BoA memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah ketiganya berembuk membicarakan rencana BoA yang akan pergi ke Amerika untuk syuting film perdananya.

Sebenarnya Yunho masih bersikeras akan menjaga Jaejoong di Jeju saja. Namun karena BoA bilang bahwa orangtua mereka nantinya malah akan curiga karena Yunho memilih tetap tinggal di Jeju tanpa BoA yang jelas-jelas tidak bersamanya sementara alasan mereka pindah ke Jeju adalah untuk bulan madu kedua dengan rentang waktu yang panjang.

"Biar Jaejoong menempati apartemen milikku saja Yunho.. Aku takut jika kau membawa Jaejoong ke apartemen milikmu yang kita tinggali selama ini, umma Jung akan memergoki kalian." usul BoA. Sebelum menikah dengan Yunho, BoA memang pernah membeli apartemen sendiri yang sekarang dikosongkan tapi seminggu sekali akan datang maid yang membersihkannya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan memindahkan sedikit barangku kesana nantinya." jawab Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho mengantar BoA ke bandara, tak lupa Yunho berpesan pada manajer BoA untuk menjaga istrinya. Memang tidak tanggung-tanggung, BoA memutuskan untuk langsung menuju bandara begitu ketiganya baru saja sampai di Seoul kembali. Rupanya wanita itu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yunho berjalan kembali ke arah mobil dan menemukan Jaejoong tertidur di kursi belakang. Lelaki hamil tersebut memang tidak mau mengantar BoA masuk ke dalam karena ia tidak ingin di pandang aneh orang banyak.

"Dia pasti kelelahan."

Yunho menutupi tubuh Jaejoong dengan selimut tipis dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang ke arah apartemen BoA.

.

.

Mugkin BoA tidak tahu. Bahwa Kwon Hyebin memiliki kebiasaan baru yang diajarkan oleh besannya, Jung Raesuk, yaitu mengunjungi apatemen milik anaknya dengan kunci duplikat yang berhasil ia simpan diam-diam.

Hyebin memang sadar jika tempat putrinya tidak pernah dihuni oleh orang semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Namun meski begitu ia senang berada disana adalah untuk menemani maid yang membersihkan apartemen milik anaknya. Hyebin lah yang selalu mewanti-wanti agar para maid tidak mencoba merubah letak benda di dalam apartemen putrinya.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi membeli keperluan kita sebentar Jaejoong ah.. Rak-rak yang beada di dapur tak ada isinya sama sekali. Kita mau makan apa nantinya?" desah Yunho.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu disini aja. Aku tidak mau ikut.. aku capek sekali Yun.."

"Aku mengerti, kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan hari ini..."

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, "Ne.."

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja tidak apa-apa. Saat aku kembali aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu. Ah ya, kau mau makan apa untuk malam ini? Aku akan mampir ke restoran sebentar sebelum pulang."

"Apa saja Yun.. Aku sedang tidak menginginkan yang macam-macam sekarang."

"Okay... Aku akan segera kembali."

.

.

Hyebin sudah tahu jika putrinya sudah berangkat ke Amerika tadi sore. BoA sudah menelpon dirinya dan mengatakan tentang syuting film pertamanya itu.

Sebagai orangtua, Hyebin sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia tahu BoA sangat bermimpi menjadi artis terkenal sejak duduk di bangku SMA dulu.

Meski BoA bukanlah putri kandungnya, Hyebin tidak pernah menganggap BoA layaknya anak tiri. Wanita itu selalu berusaha menyayangi BoA seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Dan malam ini Hyebin berniat pergi ke apartemen milik BoA karena siang tadi kepala pelayan di rumahnya sudah melapor pada dirinya bahwa ada beberapa maid yang telah membersihkan tempat anaknya itu.

Seperti biasa Hyebin akan mengecek dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada benda yang berubah dari letaknya semula.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka membuat Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang rebahan di atas sofa ruang tamu. Jaejoong sengaja tidak pindah ke kamar karena ia bingung mau menempati kamar yang mana sebab dalam apartemen itu ada dua kamar. Mereka memang baru akan menempati apartemen BoA hari ini tepat setelah BoA pergi.

Bodohnya, ketika pergi tadi Yunho tidak sempat memberitahunya dimana kamar Yunho dan dimana kamar dirinya. Bahkan koper Jaejoong pun masih tergeletak di samping lemari pendingin di pojok dapur sana.

Keduanya merasa lelah untuk segera menyusun barang bawaan mereka... Keduanya merasa lapar.. Jadi begitu mereka sampai di apartemen, Yunho langsung menuju dapur namun tidak ditemukan bahan makanan apapun selain sebungkus garam.

Apalagi Jaejoong, dengan tonjolan di dalam perutnya terang saja ia jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain duduk atau tiduran untuk mengistirahatkan badan lelahnya.

"Kau sudah kembali Yun? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya suara serak Jaejoong. Ia berusaha membuka mata ngantuknya agar benar-benar terjaga.

Namun Jaejoong tidak menangkap gestur tubuh tegap Jung Yunho melainkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang menatap syok ke arahnya.

Sontak Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Darahnya serasa membeku seketika. Dengan bibir gementar, Jaejoong pun memberanikan membuka suaranya.

"Ee... Eomma?"

Kwon Hyebin, nyonya Kwon atau yang dulunya bernama Han Hyebin adalah istri dari Kwon Sangjo pengusaha elektronik kaya raya asal Busan.

Saat Hyebin menikah dengan Sangjo keduanya sama-sama baru menyandang status janda dan duda.

Jika Sangjo menduda karena ditinggal mati istrinya saat melahirkan BoA, lain dengan Hyebin yang menjadi janda adalah karena ia baru saja bercerai dengan ayah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Allow... aku kembali~ kkkkk ada yang senang karena boa udah pergi? XD

OKAY... Karena Boa udah pergi author akan masuk ke konflik yang sebenarnya XD *ngesot*

Thank U (^.^) I Love U

**Rly. C. JaeKyu | gothiclolita89 | liankim10 | nidayjshero | angelhana9 | jaeho love | hanasukie | ina. yunjae. 5 | de | Ai Rin Lee | Dewi15 | YumiChwang | Naoi Sora | april aries | Clein cassie | Vic89 | misschokyulate2 | meirah. 1111 | jaena | SinushYJS | irna. lee. 96 | meybi | Kuminosuki | KorraPark | Kim Rin Sung | RyanryanforeverYaoi | ilma | vianashim | Naoi Sora | Dennis Park | Summer Mei | 3kjj | mrspark6002 | Empire Melody | yoon HyunWoon | ShinJiWoo920202 | cindyshim07 | meotmeot | Yewook Turtle | kim shendy | quinniee | nabratz | yunjae q | good witches | YunJaeLovers | narayejea | chkyumin | chkyumin | chkyumin | akiramia44 | chkyumin | chkyumin | nickeYJcassie | YunieBear | anindya | Shim JaeCho | birin. rin | irengiovanny | Rly. C. JaeKyu | Park FaRo | kim jung chan | aiska jung**

#bow

**ReDeviL9095**


	7. Revenge

** Disclaimer**: Para tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat. :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah **HASIL KARANGAN **penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget **

**Cast: **

**- Jung Yunho (27 y.o)**

**- Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o) **

**- Shim Changmin (25 y.o)**

**- Kwon BoA (27 y.o)**

**- Other Cast **

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Bad Romance, Hurt, M-Preg, Typo(s) **

**Rate: PG - 17+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male, OOC**

* * *

.

.

.

Hyebin mengatur emosinya setelah ia mendengar penjelasan Yunho beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yunho yang baru sampai sekembalinya membeli barang belanjaan langsung gamang ketika ia menangkap sosok mertuanya sedang menatap berang ke arah Jaejoong.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk antara ketakutan dan kecemasan yang meluber dalam hatinya, Yunho memberanikan diri menjelasakan segalanya tentang mereka kepada mertua perempuannya itu.

Awalnya Yunho berencana berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah temannya. Namun niat Yunho lenyap ketika menangkap sorot ketakutan dan penuh luka yang Jaejoong layangkan kepada mertuanya itu.

Yunho pikir mungkin Jaejoong membutuhkan dirinya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menanggung apa yang akan Hyebin lakukan kepadanya seorang diri. Jadi siap tidak siap Yunho memang harus menanggung segala resikonya bersama Jaejoong. Ia tidak boleh melimpahkan segalanya kepada lelaki cantik tersebut.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan Jung Yunho? Kau menyakiti istrimu! Kau menyakiti putriku!" tuduh Hyebin geram dengan telunjuk mengacung ke arah Yunho.

"Aku tahu itu umma, tapi BoA bersedia menerima anakku dan anak Jaejoong seperti anaknya sendiri," Yunho menjelaskan.. Yah, Setidaknya dia juga butuh pembelaan.

Sementara Yunho dan mertuanya sibuk berdebat, Jaejoong memilih diam dan hanya ikut mendengarkannya saja. Jujur mungkin ia memang terkejut setengah mati bahwa ternyata BoA adalah anak tiri ibunya.

Jaejoong memang tahu jika ibunya telah menikah lagi dengan cinta pertamanya yang seperti haraboji bilang bahwa laki-laki cinta pertama ibunya memang orang kaya.

Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu jika ternyata laki-laki kaya itu adalah seorang duda beranak satu yang bernama Kwon Sangjo ayahnya Kwon BoA.

Konon, Sangjo memang cinta pertama Hyebin semasa sekolah menegah.. Mereka berpacaran cukup lama hingga keduanya lulus dari bangku kuliah. Namun ketika hendak menikah, orangtua Hyebin menentang keras rencana anaknya itu karena Hyebin sudah sejak dulu di jodohkan dengan putra bungsu keluarga Kim, yang tak lain adalah ayah Jaejoong.

Meski keduanya tidak saling mencintai, Hyebin tetap menikahi ayah Jaejoong dan bersedia mengandung anak lelaki itu seperti yang haraboji Kim minta, asal dengan syarat setelah anak mereka lahir Hyebin meminta cerai kepadanya.

Di lain pihak, Sangjo yang mendegar bahwa kekasihnya akan menikah merasa frustasi dan depresi. Sebulan sejak Hyebin menikah dengan lelaki lain, Sangjo gemar mabuk-mabukan dan bermain perempuan seolah mencari pelarian dari luka hati yang mengerogoti nuraninya. Hingga tanpa sengaja Sangjo menghamili Kang Minah, seorang perempuan bayaran yang sengaja menjebaknya.

Sangjo menikahi Minah karena selain ia merasa bertanggung jawab ia juga seolah sudah gelap mata karena patah hati berkepanjangan yang ia alami. Namun begitu Minah melahirkan anaknya, wanita itu meninggal dunia. Sehari setelah pemakaman Minah, Hyebin datang kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah bercerai dengan suaminya.

Saat itulah, Sangjo merasa bahwa luka hatinya telah sembuh kembali. Setelah menjelaskan siapa bayi kecil yang sedang menangis keras di dalam rumahnya, Sangjo meminta Hyebin untuk menikah dengan dirinya dan mengurus Kwon BoA seperti anaknya sendiri.

Pada awalnya Hyebin tidak terlalu menyayangi BoA karena ia cukup tahu bagaimana kelakuan busuk ibu anak itu di masa lalu. Namun setelah bertahun-tahun ia melewati bahtera rumah tangga dengan Sangjo tapi dirinya tak kunjung hamil juga, Hyebin akhirnya mau menyayangi BoA sepenuh hati.

.

.

"Jadi, itu artinya setelah bayi itu lahir, laki-laki itu akan pergi meninggalkan anaknya untuk diasuh olehmu dan BoA kan?" tanya Hyebin. Dari kalimatnya, Ia sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan dirinya dengan Jaejoong dari Yunho. Terlihat sekali Hyebin benar-benar tidak mau menyebutkan nama anaknya.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecut. Apa yang ada di alam dadanya seolah terbakar. Panas.

"Ne umma, Jaejoong dan kami memang sudah memiliki perjanjian seperti itu," terang Yunho. Tapi rupanya Hyebin tidak bisa ditawar.

"Mungkin keluarga Jung akan menerima bayi itu nantinya, tapi Aku tidak mau punya cucu dari laki-laki tidak jelas sepertinya Jung Yunho."

Perkataan Hyebin tak urung melukai hati Jaejoong. Dengan menahan segala emosi yang sejak tadi coba Jaejoong sembunyikan, akhirnya lelaki cantik itu pun buka suara.

"Oh ya? Setidaknya itu lebih baik kan nyonya Kwon. Lelaki tidak jelas ini masih untung masih bisa memberimu cucu daripada putri tercintamu yang akan mandul seumur hidupnya. Cih. Memang kau tidak tahu eum kalau nona Kwon anakmu itu sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi?" ujar Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan disana sini.

Yunho merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Meskipun Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong itu suka bekata seenaknya, tapi Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang sedang hamil anaknya itu menjadi berani seperti ini terhadap mertuanya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa huh?" tantang Hyebin pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa memangnya? Ah~ jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu ya bagaimana kelakuan putrimu di masa lalu nyonya Kwon? Dia itu sama sepertimu. Yah~~ tidak beda jauh lah. Ibu dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama tukang membuang anaknya sendiri."

"Jae!" Yunho berseru memperingatkan Jaejoong.

"Biarkan aku bicara Yunho. Setidaknya sebelum dia menuduh yang tidak-tidak tentang siapa aku, dia harus bercermin pada dirinya sendiri!"

Yunho tidak punya gagasan kenapa Jaejoong berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu pada mertuanya. Bisa Yunho lihat bagaimana sekarang Hyebin menatap Jaejoong penuh rasa kebencian. Begitupun sebaliknya, Jaejoong menatap Hyebin penuh rasa amarah...Ah bukan, setahu Yunho itu bukan sorot mata penuh amarah, melainkan sorot mata yang penuh dengan...

Luka!

.

.

.

Hyebin membanting pintu mobilnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia sudah keluar dari apartemen BoA karena ia tidak bisa berada disana lebih lama lagi mengingat keberadaan seseorang yang sudah dibencinya sejak dulu.

Bagaimana bisa anak itu merusak rumah tangga putrinya, pikir Hyebin.

Ia mengerang kesal. Sikap Jaejoong yang berani melawannya tak pernah Hyebin duga. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya Jaejoong selalu takut jika berhadapan dengan dirinya. Dan sikap Jaejoong yang seperti itu membuat kebencian Hyebin seolah bertambah sepersekian kalinya.

Jaejoong hamil?

Hyebin tidak akan kaget memang jika mendengar bahwa anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu bisa hamil. Ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah tahu sejak Jaejoong masih bayi. Saat dimana seorang dokter mengatakan bahwa tubuh anaknya memiliki kelainan. Kelainan yang menurut dokter bilang jika dalam tubuh laki-laki Jaejoong, terdapat kantong rahim yang jika saja saat Jaejoong dewasa nanti kantong rahim itu mengalami pembuahan, maka Jaejoong bisa mengandung bayi layaknya perempuan.

Kontan saja keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti itu membuat Hyebin semakin tidak menginginkan anaknya. Tanpa kelainan seperti itu saja Hyebin sudah sangat membenci Jaejoong karena ia membenci si penanam benih dalam tubuhnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Minsuk, ayah Jaejoong.

Tapi kenapa Jaejoong harus hamil anaknya Yunho? Sementara Yunho adalah suami dari putrinya!

Gahh~~

.

.

.

Yunho masih bersabar mengusapkan telapak tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Jaejoong. Lelaki hamil itu baru saja berhenti menangis dan terisak.

Ini aneh, pikir Yunho. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu Jaejoong terlihat seperti akan meledakkan emosinya di depan Hyebin. Namun setelah mertua Yunho itu pergi, Jaejoong langsung menangis keras.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Yunho sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangguk lalu setelahnya ia mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk airnya pelan-pelan.

"Kau mau bercerita padaku.…?" tanya Yunho lagi. Dan direspon Jaejoong dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho menarik napas. Biar saja. Mungkin saat ini Jaejoong masih ingin menyimpan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri, jadi Yunho tidak punya hak untuk memaksa laki-laki cantik itu agar berbagi kepadanya.

"Aku mau istirahat.." Jaejoong akhirnya berujar dengan suara seraknya.

"Baiklah, kkajja... Aku antar kau ke kamar."

Keduanya berjalan pelan menuju kamar tamu. Dengan telaten Yunho mendekap punggung Jaejoong seolah takut tubuh ringkih itu akan pecah layaknya gelas kristal yang mahal namun berbahan rapuh dan lemah.

Setelah membaringkan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati, tak lupa menarik selembar selimut untuk menutupi perut buncitnya, Yunho bangkit berdiri hendak keluar namun tanggan Jaejoong menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku akan membereskan barang-barangmu dulu yang masih berada di luar..."

"Ani... Kau disini saja Yun. Temani aku tidur.."

Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong yang manis sudah kembali lagi, "Tapi kita belum makan Jae.. Aku akan menghangatkan makanan yang aku beli tadi, karena mungkin sekarang makannya sudah dingin. Kau istirahat saja ne.. Nanti kalau sudah selesai semuanya, aku akan memberitahumu.."

"Aku sudah tidak nafsu makan lagi.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, berusaha merajuk pada laki-laki bermata sipit di depannya.

Dan kali ini Yunho benar-benar terkekeh melihatnya, ia berterima kasih kepada putrinya di dalam perut Jaejoong sana. Karena dia lah Jaejoong bisa ajaib seperti ini. Mood yang jungkir balik... kadang labil, kadang manja, serta kadang kala genit juga. Hahaha…

"Kau tetap harus makan.. Kalau tidak bayi kita akan merasa sedih nantinya karena kau tidak memberinya nutrisi."

"Aishhh kau selalu menggunakan bayi kita sebagai alasannya.."

"Biar saja... Yang penting kau harus makan oke?!" Yunho memencet gemas hidung Jaejoong. Kebiasaan baru yang sangat ia sukai.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Yunho, Jaejoong menerawang menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Sepintas pikiran lelaki hamil itu masih dipenuhi oleh sosok ibunya.

Mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan BoA. Ia bisa kuat dan kokoh menghadapi BoA karena wanita itu bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Tapi lain ceritanya jika Jaejoong harus berhadapan dengan Hyebin.

**Tidak ada seorang anak yang tidak lemah terhadap ibunya sendiri.**Dan Jaejoong adalah salah satunya.

Jika sebatas di lidah Jaejoong bisa berkata bahwa ia membenci ibunya, tapi coba tengok hatinya!

Sakit

Perih

Seumur hidupnya Jaejoong sangat bermimpi mendapat limpahan kasih dari ibu dan ayahnya. Namun fakta ketika ia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri jika sang ibu yang diharapkan cintanya malah membagi cinta dengan orang lain yang bukan darah dagingnya tentu saja itu menyakiti Jaejoong teramat sangat.

Ia iri.. Ia cemburu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong teringat perjanjiannya dengan Yunho. Ia akan menyerahkan anaknya untuk Yunho dan BoA setelah putrinya lahir nanti.

Dan semua itu seolah menampar Jaejoong dengan telak.

Jika seperti itu, berarti Jaejoong akan sama saja seperti Hyebin. Membuang anaknya sendiri untuk orang lain karena ia memang tidak mengharapkan kehadiran bayi tersebut.

Jaejoong merasa pusing. Secara tidak sadar Jaejoong memeluk perutnya sendiri. Ia tidak mau disamakan dengan ibunya.

"Jae... Makanannya sudah siap.. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu ne! Kau bisa melanjutkan istirahatmu setelah makan malam selesai."

Mata bulat Jaejoong menangkap pergerakan Yunho yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Kkajja..." ajak Yunho. Ia menyibak selimut Jaejoong dan menjulurkan tanggannya seolah memberi signal kepada Jaejoong untuk bangun dari rebahannya.

Akan tetapi Jaejoong tidak mengacuhkan uluran tangan Yunho. Alih-alih menyambutnya Jaejoong malah menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata sipit Yunho melalui mata bulat miliknya.

Yunho sangat tampan. Itulah kalimat pertama yang berhasil Jaejoong urai dari hasil pengamatan Jaejoong pada objek di depannya.

Yunho sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap ia dan bayinya.

Yunho sangat perhatian. Yunho lembut. Yunho sabar. Dan segala kebaikan Yunho seolah bermunculan dalam otak Jaejoong.

Jika dulu Jaejoong bisa jatuh cinta pada Changmin karena kebaikannya, kenapa Jejoong tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Yunho karena tanggung jawabnya?

Sederet kalimat bisikan setan menghampiri telinga sebelah kiri Jaejoong.

Jika BoA berhasil merebut cinta ibunya, maka Jaejoong bisa merebut cinta Yunho dari wanita itu. Impas bukan?

Selain bisa membalas dendam pada BoA karena sudah merebut ibunya, Jaejoong juga bisa sekalian menyadarkan Hyebin karena sudah berani membuang dirinya.

"Jaejoong ah..." Yunho mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Yah... Kenapa kau malah melamun? Kkajja kita makan dulu, kasihan bayi kita sudah lapar," ajak Yunho lagi tak lupa dengan seulas senyum manis di bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Namun begitu Yunho hendak membimbing tangan Jaejoong untuk bangun, laki-laki cantik itu malah menarik keras tangan Yunho hingga Jung muda itu jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Untung saja Yunho punya refleks yang bagus. Kalau tidak ia pasti sudah menindih perut buncit Jaejoong. Tapi meski badan Yunho tidak menimpa tubuh lelaki hamil di depannya, Yunho tidak bisa menahanan gerak kepalanya hingga sekarang wajah dirinya berada tepat di atas wajah Jaejoong.

Dan sebelum Yunho menyadari posisinya, dengan cepat Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipi Yunho lalu melanjutkannya dengan memberikan ciuman basah pada bibir hati ayah dari bayinya itu.

.

.

.

.

**T B C **

* * *

Allow... Aku kembali ^^)/

Aku minta maaf untuk update yang lama, coz kemarin lagi banyak kerjaan yang menguras pikiran, jadi pikiran yang buat ffnya kependem dulu. #ngooks

Aku minta maaf juga karena part ini pendek -_-)v

Ujung jari telunjuk kananku sobek u_u jadi kalo dibawa ngetik sakit... *nangis* jadi pas ngetik bukan konsen sama cerita tapi konsen sama rasa sakitnya (-_-)

Awalnya juga aku sangsi mau post, tapi karena ff ini udah 6 hari absen jadi aku nekad post meski pendek jg gpp kan yang penting ada kabar beritanya XDDD *lol

Tapi aku janji, untuk nextnya aku akan mengetik lebih panjang lagi ^^ *winkkkk~

Okay, Thank U (^.^) I Love U

**aiska jung | jaeho love | gothiclolita89 | Vic89 | nidayjshero | YunJaeLovers | angelhana9 | Guest | chkyumin | liankim10 | misschokyulate2 | Rany JungYeje | My beauty jeje | Dewi15 | uknow69 | cindyshim07 | irna. lee. 96 | hanasukie | Guest | shanzec | quinniee | meirah. 1111 | Dennis Park | narayejea | Shim JaeCho | nabratz | vianashim | Riszaaa | YumiChwang | aiska jung | Clein cassie | Hana - Kara | kiki. aquamarine | alexandra kim | Naoi Sora | akiramia44 | RyanryanforeverYaoi | ShinJiWoo920202 | ilma | SinushYJS | nickeYJcassie | renyekalovedbsk | Yewook Turtle | yoon HyunWoon | Empire Melody | Park FaRo | irengiovanny | redyna90 | rickasanti. cucan | kim jung chan | hana | Shallow Lin | Jidat Biased | Rly. C. JaeKyu | Oktavian | Guest | babymochi**

.

.

**ReDeviL9095**


	8. I Think I Love You

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah HASIL KARANGAN penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

* * *

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget **

**Main cast: **

**- Jung Yunho (27 y.o)**

**- Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o) **

**- Shim Changmin (25 y.o)**

**- Kwon BoA (27 y.o)**

**- Park Yoochun (27 y.o)**

**- Park Jaebum/Jay Park (26 y.o)**

**- Other Cast **

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Bad Romance, Hurt, M-Preg, Typo(s) **

**Rate: PG - 17+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male, OOC, DLDR **

* * *

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kedatangan Hyebin memergoki Yunho dan Jaejoong kemarin, mertua perempuan Yunho itu tidak pernah menunjukan wajahnya kembali.

Entah apa maksudnya, tetapi Yunho merasa sedikit lega karena tidak ada kabar buruk yang ia terima dari pihak keluarga Jung maupun keluarga Kwon. Yunho menebak, mungkin ibu mertuanya itu sengaja bungkam dan tutup mulut soal mereka dari siapapun.

Namun ada sedikit ganjalan dalam hati Yunho. Sejak bibir Jaejoong memagut bibirnya dengan rakus, Yunho jadi merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam dadanya tiap kali melihat Jaejoong bermanja-manja kepadanya.

Yunho merasa Jaejoong tidak sama.

Meski pada kenyataan Jaejoong memang kerap kali bermanja dan merajuk kepadanya, tapi kelakuannya yang sekarang lebih lebih daripada sebelumnya. Apalagi mengingat bahwa ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan Jaejoong. Oke, dulu pas di hotel saat Jaejoong mabuk lelaki itu juga sudah sempat menciumnya, tapi ini beda. Apa yang dilakukan dulu adalah karena pengaruh alkohol. Sementara kemarin Yunho paham betul jika Jaejoong dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya.

Entah yang Jaejoong lakukan itu sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas Yunho merasa hatinya terombang-ambing sekarang. Yunho pikir jika seperti ini terus maka ia tidak bisa menjamin bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh kedalam pesona si laki-laki cantik yang sedang mengandung putrinya itu.

U know what?

Ternyata adu bibir dengan Jaejoong itu sama rasanya seperti saat Yunho adu mulut dengannya. Sama-sama PANAS!

Lidah Jaejoong yang dahulu sangat terampil dalam memilah kata saat memaki-maki dirinya, ternyata lidah mungil itu pun sama terampilnya ketika mengait lidah Yunho mengajaknya untuk bergulat.

Damn.

Kenapa Yunho baru sadar sekarang betapa sangat berbahayanya Jaejoong untuk dirinya.

Lihat saja saat ini, di dalam pengelihatan Yunho, Jaejoong terlihat sangat menawan dengan kemeja lengan pendek kebesaran yang berwarna hijau gelap dan sepotong celana kolor warna hitam sebatas lutut yang dipakainya.

Okay, mungkin orang lain yang melihatnya akan berpendapat biasa saja. Menawan darimananya? Orang stelan Jaejoong absurd begitu!

Tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Di mata sang ayah, calon eomma dari darah dagingnya itu seolah memancarkan aura yang menyilaukan mata sipitnya.

Great! Yunho ketar-ketir sekarang. Jika dia sampai bisa jatuh pada Jaejoong, mau dikemanakan istrinya nanti? Pantas saja BoA sempat cemburu. Sekarang Yunho mengerti jika istrinya memang bukan cemburu tanpa alasan.

Fyuh~~

.

.

.

"Yunho yah, ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajak Jaejoong dengan wajah berhias senyuman maut yang bisa membombardir hati laki-laki tampan di depannya.

Sengaja!

Jaejoong memang sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengubah jalur cinta Yunho pada istrinya agar membelok untuk dirinya.

Dia pikir, jika dia merebut Yunho dengan cara picik dan kasar itu sama saja bohong serta tidak ada gunanya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong akan berusaha membuat Yunho jatuh cinta pada pesonanya.

Fakta bahwa Yunho sudah jatuh cinta pada bayinya tentu akan memudahkan Jaejoong untuk meraih hati Yunho secara perlahan.

"Yuuuuun~~"

Yunho berdehem sebentar. Sekedar untuk membuang rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja hinggap dalam dadanya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke mall! Aku mau membeli baju untuk bayi kita Yunhooo~" rengek Jaejoong seperti bocah.

Ah ya, usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah lima bulan sekarang. Sehari sebelumnya Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memeriksakan keadaan bayi mereka pada sebuah klinik kandungan yang terletak di pusat kota. Dokter bilang, anak mereka baik-baik saja. Dokter pun menyarankan agar Jaejoong sedikit menambah berat badannya lagi.

"Arraseo... Kkajja," jawab Yunho kemudian.

Jaejoong berseru girang dan memeluk lengan Yunho. Dia sudah membuang rasa malu dan gengsinya untuk bermanja ria dengan ayah jabang bayinya.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini sedang berjalan beriringan di dalam salah satu mall besar di kota Seoul. Sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong memancing Yunho agar lelaki itu mau menggandeng tangannya. Namun rupanya Yunho tidak mengerti niat terselubung laki-laki cantik itu karena dia sibuk meliarkan matanya kesana kemari seolah was-was akan bertemu orang yang dikenalnya.

Yunho tahu betul Raesuk gemar sekali berbelanja. Ia takut akan tertangkap ibunya saat ia sedang bersama Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Yunho yah, bagaimana menurutmu? Lucu kan?" Jaejoong memamerkan sepasang kaos kaki bayi berwarna pink lucu dengan hiasan telinga kelinci pada pinggiran jahitannya.

Saat ini dia dan Yunho sedang berada di toko perlengkapan bayi dan balita.

"Aku mau beli yang ini ne?!"

Yunho tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui. Ya Tuhan... Laki-laki cantik di depannya ini kenapa terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali? Jerit Yunho dalam hati.

"Omona~~~~~~ kawai!" pekik Jaejoong ketika sepasang mata bulat miliknya melihat sebuah mini dress bayi berwarna pelangi. Baju itu terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"Kau mau beli yang itu juga?" tanya Yunho. Dia terkekeh melihat mata berkilauan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja Yun, aku mau mendandani putri kita secantik mungkin. Hehehe dengan baju yang cantik bayi kita pasti akan terlihat lebih lebih cantik lagi!"

'Ya, dia akan secantik dirimu..' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

Ada sebersit rasa sakit dalam hati Yunho ketika mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong yang selalu antusias jika membicarakan bayinya. Yunho tahu betul diam-diam Jaejoong mulai mencintai bayi mereka bahkan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yakinkah setelah anak itu lahir Jaejoong akan tega meninggalkannya? Yakinkah Yunho bisa sekejam itu memisahkan Jaejoong dengan darah dagingnya?

"Sudah Yun... ayo kita bayar ke kasir. Aku sudah memilih banyak pakaian lucu untuk bayi kita," ajakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho sadar kembali. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggandeng Jaejoong menuju tempat pembayaran.

.

.

.

"Aishhhh aku tidak mau!"

Jung Yunho mengerang kesal ketika Jaejoong menyeretnya ke toko boneka. Yunho pikir Jaejoong ingin membeli boneka, jadi ia menurut saja saat Jaejoong menyeretnya masuk ke dalam toko.

Tapi saat mereka sudah ada di dalam, dengan seenaknya Jaejoong malah menyuruh Yunho untuk beraegyo sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar karena Jaejoong ingin mengabadikan aksi Yunho melalui kamera ponsel miliknya.

Yang benar saja?

"Ayolah Yunhooo~~~ aegya loh yang minta!" Jaejoong merajuk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Itu hanya alasan saja. Aku yakin kau sengaja ingin mengerjaiku kan Jae?" tuduh Yunho namun tak urung ia menerima sebuah boneka beruang yang Jaejoong lemparkan kepadanya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya berarti kau tidak sayang sama aegya," death glare Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak berkutik. Ia pasrah saja ketika Jaejoong terus memojokkan dirinya seperti itu. Mau tidak mau apa yang Jaejoong perintahkan harus dituruti.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Yunho memeluk boneka beruang dan beraegyo dengan amat sangat terpaksa sehingga ekspresi wajahnya menjadi aneh.

"Yah! Senyumnya mana Jung Yunhooooo?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Yunho mulai tersenyum. Dengan gerak cepat ia langsung memotret pemandangan di depannya.

"Hihihi aku jadi bingung membedakan mana beruang yang sebenarnya?" kikik Jaejoong ketika melihat senyum kaku Yunho hasil jepretannya.

"Mwoya? Kau memandingkanku dengan boneka berbulu ini? Yah Kim Jaejoong!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau memang beruang huh? BerUANG! Beruang berduit!"

"Aishh kau ini ada-ada saja..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk membeli beberapa snack. Keduanya berjalan bergandengan. Tangan kanan Yunho dengan erat menggengam tangan lelaki cantik yang entah kenapa terasa begitu pas di dalam genggamannya, sementara sebelah tangan Yunho yang lain menenteng dua buah tas belanjaan berukuran sedang.

Senyum tulus tanpa disadari Yunho pelan-pelan mulai menghiasi bibirnya ketika mendengar beberapa ibu-ibu sedang berkasak-kusuk ria meributkan betapa serasinya dia dan Jaejoong. Hahaha~

"Yunho hyung?"

Mata sipit Yunho melebar ketika melihat sepupunya berdiri dengan jarak kurang dari tiga meter di depannya.

"Yoochun?"

Dengan jidat mengkerut, Yoochun melirik tautan tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong, "Kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya nya.

"Huh...? Sedang apa? Belanja tentu saja," jawab Yunho seraya menetralkan rasa terkejutnya.

Oh my~ bagaimana bisa Yoochun ada disini?

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Oh ya bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yunho mencari topik obrolan. Dan syukurlah Yoochun mengalihkan padangannya dari tautan tangan YunJae sekarang beralih menatap wajah Yunho.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung.. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tetap tampan!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Tampan jidatmu!" cibirnya.

Yoochun membalasnya dengan kekehan, sebelum kemudian ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong, "Dia siapa hyung?"

Jaejoong diam. Dia tidak berani menjawab karena Jaejoong takut dirinya akan salah bicara. Jadi ia akan menurut saja dengan apa pun yang akan Yunho katakan kepada Yoochun tentang siapa dirinya.

"Oh, dia Jaejoong..."

Yoochun masih menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Yunho. Tapi setelah beberapa detik Yoochun tidak mendengar kalimat lanjutannya, dia jadi berasumsi liar. Siapa itu Jaejoong?

"Oh~ Jaejoong.. Annyeong Jaejoong ssi, namaku Yoochun. Aku sepupu laki-laki yang sedang mengandeng tangan anda…" Yoochun menyeringai ke arah Yunho.

'Aku tahu ada yang sengaja kau sembunyikan dariku Yunho hyung,' pikir Yoochun. Ia menelisik Jaejoong dari ujung sepatunya sampai ujung rambutnya.

Cantik!

"Nde... Annyeong Yoochun ssi," balas Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersentak mendengar suara Jaejoong, "Kau laki-laki?" tanyanya dengan tatapan luar biasa kaget.

Bagaimana Yoochun tidak kaget jikalau sosok di sebelah Yunho itu terlihat sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Selain cantik jangan lupakan tonjolan yang di luar ukuran normal pada perutnya itu.

Sebelumnya Yoochun sudah menebak dengan yakin bahwa Jaejoong adalah perempuan hamil.

Yoochun melirik Yunho meminta penjelasan, "Hyung ak-"

"Yoochun ah! Aish kenapa kau meninggalkanku bocah nakal, EH? Yunho?"

Namun kedatangan Jung Raesuk yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka, membuat Yoochun terpaksa menelan kembali kalimatnya.

"UMMA?" Yunho mendelik horror ke arah ibunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**~~Las Vegas, USA~~**

BoA menyambut uluran tangan seorang laki-laki bermarga Park yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Park Jaebum atau yang dikenal dengan Jay Park adalah seorang penyanyi berdarah Korea yang berkarir di Amerika. Meskipun BoA tidak tahu banyak informasi tentang orang di depannya ini, tapi BoA cukup tahu jika Jay adalah artis multitalenta yang cukup punya nama di pasar hiburan internasional.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda nona Kwon," Jay masih melempar senyum ke arah BoA.

"Saya juga merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan sesama artis Korea disini."

"Dan aku lebih senang lagi karena kita akan terlibat dalam pembuatan film yang sama."

Keduanya asyik berbincang. Hingga panggilan manajer BoA menginterupsi obrolan keduanya.

"Aku harus pergi Jay," pamit BoA. Kini keduanya sudah tidak menggunakan panggilan formal lagi. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk berteman.

"Okay, sampai jumpa besok BoA," Jay melambaikan tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai wanita itu." Jay menoleh dan menemukan manajernya sedang mengerling ke arahnya.

Dia tersenyum, "Ya, dia sangat cantik bukan?" jawab Jay terus terang.

Sang manajer mengamini dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi sayang dia sudah menjadi istri orang.."

"Mwo? BoA sudah menikah?" sang manajer hanya terkekeh mendengar reaksi berlebihan artisnya ini.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Dia bahkan sudah menikah jauh sebelum menjadi artis. Itulah kenapa jalan artisnya tidak bisa cemerlang. BoA sudah punya suami, jadi para produser hanya berani menawari job sebatas model video klip atau bintang iklan saja." tuturnya.

Manajer Jay Park yang bermana Lee Jino itu memberikan sekaleng minuman bersoda yang dibawanya untuk Jay.

"Dari gosip yang beredar, sebenarnya suami BoA tidak pernah menyetujui istrinya untuk menjadi seorang artis dunia hiburan. Itu lah kenapa aku sempat terkejut mengetahui dia akan bermain film ini, sebab beberapa bulan yang lalu kabarnya BoA ingin mengundurkan diri menjadi publik figur."

Jay mencongkel pengait kaleng minuman soda tersebut lalu menyesap isinya secara perlahan, "Kenapa suaminya melarang? Bukankah sebagai suami yang baik dia seharusnya mendukung keinginan istrinya?"

"Kau tahu Jung Yunho?" Jay menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jung Yunho adalah nama suami BoA, dan dia pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya dalam bidang real estate yang cukup menyebar di Korea Selatan. Kalu dipikir lagi, tanpa bekerja pun BoA sudah dipastikan hidup mewah dan enak. Mungkin pikiran suaminya yang melarang BoA adalah karena dia masih sanggup membiayai istrinya tanpa harus bekerja dua-duanya."

"Tapi kalau menjadi artis sudah menjadi kemauan BoA, suaminya juga tidak boleh egois bukan?"

Lee Jino tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menebak Jay pasti sudah benar-benar tertarik dengan wanita itu.

"Cobalah kau pikir Jay, suaminya sibuk bekerja urusan kantor dan istrinya sibuk bekerja juga, lalu kapan mereka akan punya waktu untuk menikmati rumah tangganya? Siapa yang akan mengurus anaknya? Mungkin suami BoA sudah berpikir sejauh itu. Dan aku pribadi pun sama Jay. Alasan kenapa aku melarang istriku untuk berkarir adalah karena aku ingin dia fokus mendidik anak-anak kami." papar Jino realistis.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, kalau kau sebegitu pedulinya terhadap BoA kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi suaminya? Kalau dia yang menjadi isrtimu sepertinya kau tidak akan melarangnya untuk menjadi artis kan?" goda sang manajer iseng.

Jay terkekeh. Ia menutup mulutnya tidak berani menyangkal penjelasan manajernya lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keempat orang itu kini berada dalam sebuah cafe yang terletak di lantai dasar mall tersebut. Raesuk sengaja menyeret putra tunggalnya itu untuk diajak mengobrol sebentar.

"Aigo Jung Yunho... Selama ini kau tinggal dimana hah? Umma selalu pergi ke rumahmu tapi selalu kosong dan tidak ada penghuninya!" omel ibu Yunho memarahi anaknya.

"Kau tidak merindukan ibumu eum? Kau sudah tidak sayang lagi sama umma? Kau itu cuma satu-satunya anak yang aku punya Yunhoooo! Tega sekali kau pada ibumu ini." Yunho dan Yoochun memutar bola matanya. Sudah biasa dengan reaksi Raesuk yang selalu mendramatisir keadaan.

"Bukankah BoA sedang pergi ke Amerika? Kau tidak mungkin masih menetap di Jeju kan Yunho?" tanya Raesuk lagi.

"Aku baru saja kembali ke Seoul umma, dan kemarin baru saja sampai rumah.." Yunho memilih berbohong pada ibunya. Padahal ia sudah sebulan kembali dan tinggal di tempat BoA.

"Benarkah hyung? Tapi asistenmu di Jeju mengatakan kau sudah ijin pulang ke Seoul sejak hampir sebulan yang lalu!" Yoochun tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

Oh shit~

Apakah takdir memang tidak boleh menjadikan Yunho sebagai orang jahat?

"Kalau kau sudah kembali selama itu, kenapa kau tidak masuk kantor hyung? Aku selalu siap sedia menjadi kaki tanganmu di kantor tapi memang sejak kemarin-kemarin kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali," tambah Yoochun memojokkan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Yoochun ah?" Raesuk menatap heran ke arah keponakannya.

"Justru yang sebenarnya ada apa itu Yunho, ahjumma. Bukankah dia terlihat misterius uh?"

Yunho tidak berkutik sekarang. Aish, kurang ajar si jidat itu!

"Tapi sebelumnya, tidak kah ahjumma penasaran dengan siapa gerangan sosok menawan yang sedang duduk di samping Yunho hyung saat ini?"

Jaejoong yang merasa sebagai sosok yang dituju menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia meremas jemarinya.

Gugup.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa mengabaikanmu, maafkan aku sayang.. Bisa-bisanya aku tidak menyadarimu karena asyik mengomeli Yunho, hahaha…"

Raesuk memberikan mimik wajah minta maaf pada Jaejoong. Ibu Yunho memang terkenal dengan keramahannya. Dia akan selalu bersikap terbuka dan ceria kepada siapa pun teman Yunho. Inilah alasan kenapa sejak jaman Yunho masih sekolah sampai kuliah dulu Yunho mempunyai banyak teman. Karena teman-temannya merasa nyaman dan menyatu dengan sikap ibu Yunho.

"Gwenchana nyonya Jung," balas Jaejoong dengan tersipu malu. Sedikitnya ia merasa hangat ketika mendapat perlakuan ramah dari calon nenek anaknya.

"Aigo~ jangan begitu chagi, panggil saja aku ahjumma. Ngomong-gomong siapa namamu cantik?" tanya Raesuk lagi.

"Namaku Jaejoong, ahjumma... Kim Jaejoong.."

Raesuk sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Jaejoong? Tidak kah itu terdengar seperti nama seorang anak laki-laki?

"Kau... namja?" tuntut ibu Yunho memastikan lantas direspon oleh Jaejoong dengan menganggukan kepalanya dua kali.

"Omona~~ aku pikir kau sedang hamil, makanya sejak tadi aku mengira kau perempuan sayang," Raesuk mengerling ke arah perut Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong memang sedang hamil umma," cicit Yunho. Akhirnya ia berani buka suara.

"APA?!"

Bukan hanya Raesuk saja yang bereaksi heboh, Yoochun pun ikut membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda hyung," Yoochun tertawa dipaksakan.

"Yunho benar Yoochun ssi," sekarang Jaejoong yang menjawab. Ia tidak tega melihat Yunho dikeroyok oleh dua orang yang sedang duduk di depannya saat ini.

Sepasang mata milik Yoochun melotot ke arah Jaejoong, "Yang benar saja? Bagaimana bisa?"

Jaejoong pun menceritakan sebagaimana yang dokter katakan ketika ia pertama kali mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang hamil.

"Oh God~ kau benar-benar manusia ajaib." Yoochun menelisik wajah Jaejoong lagi dan lagi membuat Yunho sedikit sebal dan menegurnya karena apa yang dilakukan sepupunya itu sangat tidak sopan dan membuat Jaejoong risih.

"Lalu siapa ayah dari bayimu sayang? Dia pacarmu kah? Atau kau sudah menikah?" Jaejoong menarik ujung kemeja Yunho. Ia merasa tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Raesuk kali ini.

Yunho mengerti benar kegelisahan sosok di sampingnya. Oleh karena itu dia menggengam tangan Jaejoong yang masih menarik-narik ujung kaosnya di bawah meja sana.

"Sebenarnya aku lah ayah dari bayinya, umma. Jaejoong adalah kekasihku," ucap Yunho jelas dan tegas.

"APAAAAAAAAA?"

.

.

.

**T B C**

* * *

Aku kembali ^^)/ hehehe

Jariku udah sembuh karena doa beberapa readers di kotak review XD *eaaaaaaa*

Gomawo~~

Gak kerasa udah chap 7 \(0_o)/ *alamakkkkk*

Sepertinya ff ini akan mencapai lebih dari 10 part (T_T) dan aku akan menyingkatnya paling banyak-banyaknya 12 part aja, soalnya kalo kepanjangan bosen juga ntar :3

Makanya, karena ff ini chapternya bakal panjang aku akan berusaha untuk update sesering yang aku bisa :))

Okay, Thank U (^.^) I Love U

**Dewi15 | YunJaeLovers | uknow69 | Ai Rin Lee | angelhana9 | nidayjshero | RyanryanforeverYaoi | chkyumin | YumiChwang | Park FaRo | shanzec | Shallow Lin | nabratz | Guest | ilma | Dennis Park | Guest | ajid yunjae | yoon HyunWoon | Guest | narayejea | nickeYJcassie | Empire Melody | dea | Clein cassie | akiramia44 | My beauty jeje | Rly. C. JaeKyu | Lee yuno | miu. sara | kiki. aquamarine | Vic89 | tria | yunnjaee | misschokyulate2 | babymochi | hanasukie | quinniee | minjaeboo | meirah. 1111 | MaxMin | ShinJiWoo920202 | aiska jung | good witches | zoldyk | SinushYJS | renyekalovedbsk | Cindy Han | irna. lee. 96 | Jidat Biased | yjnokokoro | mrspark6002 | ClouDyRyeoRez | Hana - Kara | DolphinDei | kim jung chan | ardian. aiyul | Guest | Shim JaeCho | Yewook Turtle | hana**

**. **

**.**

BearHug

**ReDeviL9095**


	9. Luka Lama

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah **HASIL KARANGAN **penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

**. **

**. **

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget **

**Main cast: **

**- Jung Yunho (27 y.o)**

**- Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o) **

**- Shim Changmin (25 y.o)**

**- Kwon BoA (27 y.o)**

**- Park Yoochun (27 y.o)**

**- Park Jaebum/Jay Park (26 y.o)**

**- Other Cast **

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Bad Romance, Hurt, M-Preg, Typo(s) **

**Rate: PG - 17+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male, OOC, DLDR**

* * *

**. **

**.**

Raesuk memasuki rumahnya dengan suasana hati kelam. Sebagai seorang ibu sekaligus seorang istri, Raesuk tentu saja tidak membenarkan perbuatan yang dilakukan Yunho pada Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga anaknya itu sudah memiliki seorang istri. Bisa-bisanya Yunho mengkhianati BoA, begitu pikir Raesuk.

Saat di cafe Yunho sudah menjelaskan segalanya, tentang dia yang menyukai Jaejoong, lalu mereka bermadu kasih secara sembunyi sampai Jaejoong hamil seperti saat ini.

Nyonya besar Jung itu akui jika Jaejoong memang sangat cantik. Meskipun faktanya kekasih Yunho adalah seorang lelaki sama seperti anaknya. Tapi Raesuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia mengenal Yunho, dia mengenal baik anaknya sendiri. Sudah pasti Yunho mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa dia sampai bisa jatuh cinta pada sesama namja sepertinya.

Akan tetapi yang Raesuk permasalahkan adalah status putranya. Yunho seorang suami. Dia bukan pemuda lajang yang bisa dengan mudahnya berpacaran dengan banyak orang lagi. Dia punya tanggung jawab.

Selain itu, bukankah dulu Yunho sangat mengejar-ngejar BoA?

Setahu Raesuk, Yunho sangat mencintai istrinya. Tapi kenapa cerita rumah tangga anaknya mendadak berubah menjadi seperti ini?

Memang beberapa bulan yang lalu Yunho dan BoA mengalami kerenggangan hubungan karena menantunya itu sibuk menjadi artis.

Apakah saat itulah Yunho mulai mencari pelarian? Karena BoA tidak bisa lagi mematuhinya, jadi Yunho mencari seseorang lain yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya? Begitukah?

Aish, Raesuk jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

.

.

.

"Yunho yah, kenapa kau berbohong pada ibumu?"

Jaejoong mencekal tangan Yunho yang sedang memasukan pakaian ke dalam koper. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk pindah ke apartemen milik Yunho saja karena toh Raesuk sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya. Jadi sudah tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi.

Lagi pula, baik Yunho baik Jaejoong tidak ada yang mau mengambil resiko jika sewaktu-waktu Hyebin akan kembali melabrak mereka ke sini.

"Yunho?!" Jaejoong menaikan nada suaranya, kesal karena Yunho tidak meladeninya.

"Lalu kau mau aku bilang apa Jae? Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau kau adalah orang asing yang aku perkosa saat kita berdua sedang mabuk. Ibuku bisa mengulitiku kalau dia tahu cerita yang sebenarnya." Yunho berdecak sebal.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ibumu tidak percaya? Bagaimana jika ibumu bertanya macam-macam nantinya huh?"

"Kau hanya tinggal menurut saja, soal itu biar aku yang mengurusnya." Yunho menutup risleting koper besar yang berisi pakaian dirinya dan Jaejoong. Dia sengaja mencampurnya menjadi satu karena Yunho terlalu malas kalau harus memisahnya.

"Ck, kau itu sok pintar sekali. Aku seperti patung tidak berguna yang hanya diperlukan untuk penghias saja," ucap Jaejoong ketus. Dia melirik tajam ke arah Yunho yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Bukan seperti itu Jaejoong ah... Aku hanya khawatir ibuku akan menyakitimu jika tahu bahwa kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Setidaknya dengan mengaku kau adalah kekasihku, umma tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam karena dia tahu aku pasti akan melindungimu."

Jaejoong menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata sipit Yunho yang sedang menatap lembut ke arahnya. Jujur dia merasa tersentuh mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau sampai sebegitunya mau melakukan hal ini dan itu hanya demi aku Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong seolah menuntut kepastian dari tatapan lembut Yunho untuk dirinya.

Apakah... Apakah Yunho menyukainya?

Yunho tenggelam dalam kuncian tatapan Jaejoong. "Aku melakukannya karena aku peduli pada bayi kita, Jae..."

"Kau peduli pada bayinya atau peduli pada ibunya?"

"…"

Yunho tak bisa menjawab, mulutnya tidak menemukan kata yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk menyahut pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Dan diamnya Yunho dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh jaejoong. Pelan serta lambat, Jaejoong mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. Dia bersorak dalam hati ketika ia tidak menemukan reaksi penolakan dari sosok yang masih betah bungkam itu.

"Yunho yah~ bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah berpura-pura berbohong di depan ibumu?" Yunho memejamkan matanya ketika hembusan napas Jaejoong mulai menggelitik daerah sekitar dagunya.

Dengan suara tertahan, Yunho balik bertanya, "Apa maksudmu Jae?"

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu yang sesungguhnya."

Jaejoong langsung menautkan bibir mereka. Dengan berani dia menarik bibir bawah Yunho dengan gigi-giginya. Menghasilkan erangan ngilu bersyarat nikmat yang mulai Yunho rasakan.

Setelah berhasil memasukan bibir bawah Yunho ke dalam mulutnya, Jaejoong mulai mengulum bibir kenyal itu dengan lidahnya, menyesap pelan hingga membuat Yunho mengeluh dalam ciuman mereka.

Damn! Kenapa Jaejoong berubah jadi seliar ini?

* * *

.

.

Waktu berjalan seperti biasa... Seperti layaknya sang bumi yang selalu setia mengelilingi matahari, waktu pun sama setianya dalam mengelilingi kehidupan anak manusia.

Semua yang telah terlewati tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Adanya awal adalah karena untuk adanya akhir. Adanya akhir adalah sebab akibat dari awal yang terciptakan.

Rasa cinta bisa tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Mungkin adalah perasaan yang saat ini sedang di alami oleh Yunho. Perasaan sukanya pada Jaejoong semakin bersemi sebagai buah dari kebersamaan mereka selama ini.

Yunho tidak bisa memungkiri, hatinya telah dicuri oleh lelaki cantik yang kini genap berusia delapan bulan masa kehamilannya. Semakin besar perut Jaejoong, semakin besar pula rasa ketertarikan Yunho pada si jelita.

Paras cantik dan rupawan milik si cantik itu seolah membius Yunho layaknya heroin yang bisa menjadikan dirinya mabuk akan candunya.

"Ya Tuhan… Jika jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong adalah dosa karena aku telah berkhianat pada istriku, sudi kiranya ampunilah hambaMu ini.. Apalah dayaku sebagai manusia biasa yang tidak bisa mengontrol hatiku sendiri agar tidak terjerat dalam pesona salah satu makhluk terindah ciptaanMu." ialah sebaris doa yang selalu Yunho adukan kepada Sang Pecipta tiap kali menjelang tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip Yunho dari balik pintu ruang kerja sang appa bayinya itu.

Jam digital di atas meja Yunho menunjukan hampir pukul dua belas malam, dan Yunho seolah lupa diri jika sudah dihadapkan dengan berfile-file laporan aset perusahaannya.

"Sebentar lagi Jae... Aku sudah mau selesai," kata Yunho. Dia melempar senyum ke arah lelaki cantik yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Layaknya sepasang manusia yang saling mengasihi, Jaejoong tidak pernah suka jika melihat Yunho bekerja terlalu larut. Setelah usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah tua, dia sekarang jadi susah bergerak bahkan berjalan pun napasnya kadang terasa berat. Oleh karenanya mereka sekarang berbagi kamar berdua. Tidur seranjang berdua, bahkan kadang kala mandi pun berdua, karena Yunho sangat takut Jaejoong akan terpeleset di kamar mandi mengingat bagaimana sulitnya lelaki hamil itu untuk bisa bergerak kesana kemari.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengubur dirinya dalam pelukan hangat tubuh Yunho. Sementara Yunho sendiri melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Keduanya berbaring diatas ranjang dengan punggung Jaejoong yang menempel lekat pada dada bidang milik Yunho.

"Jae..."

"Hm?"

"Aku merasa sangat berdosa kepada BoA.. Aku benar-benar suami yang tidak bisa menjaga keutuhan rumah tangganya." Yunho memberanikan diri mencurahkan kegundahan yang ia alami pada si cantik dalam pelukannya.

"Ssssshhhhh... Kau jangan bilang begitu Yun, kau tidak salah... Justru aku yang menjadi pengganggu rumah tangga kalian. Aku lah yang menggodamu." Jaejoong mengusap lembut lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tidak Jaejoongie... Selama ini aku tidak pernah merasa kau menggodaku. Aku lelaki normal yang butuh kasih sayang dari istriku. Namun karena istriku tidak ada, maka jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mencari seseorang lain yang bisa menyenangkanku."

Jaejoong diam beberapa detik, sebelum dia berani bertanya, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika BoA sudah kembali nanti Yun? Aegya akan lahir satu bulan lagi.."

"Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan Jaejoongie.. Terus terang aku masih menyayangi istriku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menampik bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu," tutur Yunho apa adanya.

"…" Jaejoong tidak berkata apapun, dia merasa jantungnya tengah diremas.

"Aku belum bisa menjanjikan apa-apa Jae.. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti banyak orang dengan memberikan hatiku padamu seutuhnya."

"…"

Yunho merasa frustasi karena Jaejoong memilih menyembunyikan suaranya. "Mungkin aku memang laki-laki serakah karena aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilanganmu, meski aku masih terikat dengan istriku. Tapi tolong mengertilah kondisiku Jae... Terjebak diantara kalian adalah sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan sama sekali," ujar Yunho syarat akan rasa tertekan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan mengecup puncak kepala lelaki cantik itu penuh sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Raesuk menatap garang kearah suaminya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memarahi ayah dari anaknya itu. Bagaimana tidak, jika selama dua bulan lamanya dia harus memendam rasa penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya kekasih Yunho hanya gara-gara rencana klasik suaminya.

Hari itu, saat ia baru pulang setelah tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Yunho di mall, besoknya Raesuk sudah bertekad bulat untuk menemui langsung Yunho dan kekasihnya di tempat anaknya nanti. Dia ingin mengorek kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia adalah ibunya Yunho, jadi ia cukup tahu jika anaknya itu sedang mengelabuinya.

Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka, malam harinya Jung Hyesung malah merayunya agar mau menemani suaminya itu pergi ke China. Katanya di China sana Hyesung akan bertemu dengan beberapa klien yang turut serta membawa istrinya masing-masing. Jadi Hyesung pun mendapat undangan yang mengharuskan bahwa dia juga harus membawa Raesuk ikut serta bersamanya.

Meski awalnya Raesuk ingin menolak, tapi ibu Yunho itu akhirnya luluh karena Hyesung mengatakan bahwa mereka paling lama hanya dua minggu berada disana.

Namun entah bagaimana ceritanya, saat dua minggu ketika mereka hendak pulang menuju bandara, suaminya itu malah bilang mereka tidak akan kembali ke Korea, tapi mereka akan pergi ke Eropa terlebih dahulu karena tanpa sepengetahuan Raesuk, Hyesung ingin mengajak istrinya keliling beberapa negara di Eropa itung-itung sebagai bulan madu mereka yang kesekian kalinya.

Tentu saja Raesuk tidak berani menolak. Apalagi saat itu memang seminggu sebelum ulang tahun peringatan hari pernikahan mereka. Dan sekerang setelah sebulan lebih berkeliling kesana kemari, keduanya sedang berada di kursi pesawat untuk kembali ke Korea.

"Aku harus segera menemui Yunho," batin Raesuk dalam hati.

.

.

.

**~~Las Vegas, USA~~**

"Aku permisi pulang dulu, ahjumma, ahjussi." BoA membungkukan badan kecilnya ke arah kedua orangtua Jay Park.

Mereka kini semakin dekat. Jay bahkan tidak segan-segan membawa BoA ke kediaman orangtuanya di USA dan mengenalkan wanita yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu kepada ayah dan ibunya.

Terang saja ayah dan ibu Jay menyambut baik kedatangan BoA. Pertama adalah karena mereka sama-sama warga negara Korea, kedua adalah karena ini pertama kalinya Jay berani mengenalkan perempuan kepada keluarganya. Meskipun Jay bilang bahwa BoA hanyalah sekedar teman saja, tapi ibu Jay menangkap lain dalam pandangan mata anaknya. Dia menyadari putranya itu menyukai BoA.

"Aku sangat menyukai orangtuamu Jay, mereka sangat ramah kepadaku." BoA tersenyum lebar. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di dalam mobil milik Jay karena laki-laki itu berniat mengantarnya kembali ke hotel tempat BoA menginap.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya mereka juga sangat menyukaimu, Nuna!" Jay ikut melebarkan senyumnya. Dia memang memanggil BoA dengan sebutan Nuna karena permintaan wanita itu sendiri. Meski BoA hanya satu tahun lebih tua dari dirinya, namun BoA selalu menolak jika Jay hanya memanggil dirinya dengan namanya saja.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku boleh kan sering-sering berkunjung ke rumah kalian selama aku masih berada disini?" tanya BoA penuh harap.

Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh lelaki Park yang sedang sibuk menyetir mobil disebelahnya.

"Tentu. Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu Nuna, sering-seringlah berkunjung kesana."

"Aku merasa senang sekarang. Setidaknya aku bisa berkumpul dengan sesama orang Korea disini. Jadi aku tidak membutuhkan bule-bule untuk menjadi teman penghilang kesepianku. Hahaha…"

Keduanya tertawa. BoA merasa hidupnya menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna sekarang. Kalau boleh ia terus terang, ia merasa nyaman dengan Jay. Sosok laki-laki yang setahun lebih muda itu mampu mengimbanginya. Sikap Jay yang selalu mendukungnya membuat BoA terkadang membandingkan Jay dengan sosok suaminya.

Oke, ini mulai tidak benar.

Tapi BoA punya keyakinan dalam hatinya.

Kalau saja... Kalau saja dia bertemu Jay lebih dulu sebelum ia bertemu Yunho, BoA pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

"Nuna kita sudah sampai." BoA menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Aish... Bisa-bisanya ia melamun barusan.

"Ah... Ya... Terima kasih untuk hari ini Jay.. Sampai jumpa besok."Jay hanya mengangguk ketika ia melihat BoA melambaikan tanggan ke arahnya. Setelah ia melihat BoA mulai memasuki lobi hotel, dia bergegas memutar kembali mobilnya.

"Nuna... Kalau saja kau belum menjadi istri orang lain, aku pasti akan mengenalkanmu sebagai orang yang kucintai kepada orangtuaku tadi. Bukan sebagai teman yang tak sengaja kenal karena teribat urusan pekerjaan."Jay berdecak dan mengeluh kecewa.

Ah~ ternyata begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta pada istri orang?

.

.

.

.

.

Hyesung membantu Pak Jang(sopir pribadi yang sekarang sedang menjemputnya di bandara)memasukan koper-koper besar ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Sudah masuk semua tuan besar," kata Pak Jang melapor pada majikannya.

Hyesung membalas dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati istrinya sedang cemberut ke arahnya.

"Kkajja kita pulang.." Hyesung merangkul pundak Raesuk memasuki mobil.

Setelah keduanya duduk beriringan di kursi belakang, tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering ponsel Raesuk dari dalam tas miliknya.

"Hallo, Hyebin ah? Bagaimana kabarmu besan?" wajah nyonya besar Jung itu langsung berubah ceria ketika tahu jika yang menelponnya ternyata ibu dari menantunya.

"Oh, aku sedang di bandara. Aku memang baru pulang dari Jerman bersama Hyesung. Apa apa eum?" tanya Raesuk pada sambungan di seberang sana.

"Eh? Kau ingin bertemu denganku? Dengan Hyesung juga? Sekarang?"

"…"

"Di rumah Yunho ya? Baiklah jika itu memang benar-benar penting aku dan Hyesung akan langsung segera menuju kesana." Raesuk menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyesung ke arah istrinya.

Raesuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi Hyebin menyuruh agar kita bertemu di rumah Yunho sekarang. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa Sangjo ikut bersamanya."

"Oh ya? Mungkin ini soal Yunho dan BoA... Kalau begitu kita kesana sekarang. Kebetulan aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu Yunho." Hyesung langsung menyuruh Pak Jang agar mengubah jalur ke arah rumah anaknya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bekerja hari ini Yun?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat jam sudah akan melewati tengah hari tapi anak waris hartawan Jung itu masih memakai kolor dan singletnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Yoochun untuk menangani tugasku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko meninggalkanmu yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

Yunho memang sempat kalang kabut melihat kondisi kaki Jaejoong yang bengkak seminggu yang lalu. Dia khawatir Jaejoong sakit atau kenapa-kenapa, makanya dia langsung membopong Jaejoong pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kakinya. Tapi sampai disana dokter menjelaskan bahwa kondisi seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar dialami oleh orang hamil.

"Kau yang terlalu berlebihan Yunho... Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang," Jaejoong mengelus pipi sebelah kiri Yunho yang terasa kasar di tangannya. Yunho menangkap tangan itu dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Jae... Aku tidak mau mendapat serangan jantung dadakan jika terjadi hal yang buruk terhadapmu dan bayi kita.. Bagaimana jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu sementara tidak ada orang yang bisa dimintai pertolongan di rumah ini selain aku eum? Kita hanya tinggal berdua, kau jangan lupakan itu sayang."

Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi pink. Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya merona.

Ia sudah kalah. Jaejoong memang sudah mengaku kalah dengan logikanya. Dulu dia sengaja membuat Yunho jatuh cinta padanya adalah karena dia berniat membalas dendam dengan ibunya lewat BoA. Dia akan menyakiti anak emas ibunya itu jika ia berhasil merebut cinta Yunho darinya.

Tapi Jaejoong lupa jika ia dulu pernah jatuh cinta pada Changmin. Changmin adalah laki-laki. Yunho adalah laki-laki. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika Jaejoong juga bisa jatuh cinta pada Yunho.

Senjata makan tuan. Jaejoong tenggelam dalam rencananya sendiri. Dengan sikap Yunho yang selalu sabar dan mau menuruti apapun keinginan anehnya, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tidak luluh?

Kini semakin banyak perhatian yang Yunho suguhkan untuk dirinya, semakin banyak pula kembang asmara yang mulai bermekaran di dalam hati Jaejoong. Sementara baik dia maupun Yunho belum ada yang bisa menjanjikan komitmen untuk hubungan mereka berdua. Ngilu rasanya... **Sesak**.

Belum lagi satu bulan nanti bayi mereka akan lahir. Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Dan BoA pasti akan kembali.

Ya Tuhan... Akankah cerita cintanya dengan Yunho hanya berakhir sampai seperti ini saja?

.

.

.

Raesuk menggandeng Hyesung menghampiri kedua besannya yang kini sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Yunho.

"Aigo, kenapa kalian malah menunggu disini? Kenapa tidak masuk lebih dulu saja?" tanya Raesuk memberondong.

Hyebin tersenyum kecil, "Aku sengaja menunggumu eonni." Usia Hyebin memang terpaut tiga tahun dibawah Raesuk. Oleh karenanya dia memanggil besannya itu dengan panggilan eonni.

"Apa kabar hyung?" Sangjo menyapa Hyesung. Keduanya saling berjabat tangan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bertambah tua." Mereka pun saling melempar tawa sebelum akhirnya Raesuk menyela mereka agar melanjutkan obrolan di dalam rumah anaknya saja.

.

.

.

**TING TONG**

"Yunho ada tamu!" Jaejoong berseru memberitahu Yunho yang sedang menyeduh susu kehamilan miliknya di ruangan dapur.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah berniat berdiri untuk membuka pintu. Tapi ia yakin Yunho pasti akan meneriakinya kalau dia sampai berani melakukan hal tersebut.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil. Dia kembali menyelonjorkan kakinya di atas sofa panjang ruang menonton.

.

.

Yunho merasa kepalanya seperti dihantam godam seberat lima kilo ketika mata sipitnya mendapati empat sosok berdiri di depannya.

Kedua orangtuanya... Dan kedua mertuanya...

Bagaimana bisa mereka datang di waktu bersamaan seperti ini?

"U-umma? Appa?" sapa Yunho tersendat. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung meluncur di wajahnya.

Hyebin adalah orang pertama yang membuka suaranya menyapa Yunho, "Yunho ah, apa kabar?"

Dan sekujur tubuh Yunho terasa meremang seketika.

* * *

.

.

.

Ruang tamu di dalam rumah Yunho mendadak berubah mencekam. Aura gelap yang menguar di dalam ruangan terasa sangat kental bak tempat pengadilan eksekusi.

Dua terdakwa yang tak lain adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukan kepala mereka secara kompak. Keduanya seolah tak memiliki cukup nyali meski untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan empat wajah hakim tertinggi di depan mereka saat ini.

"Coba kau jelaskan yang sejujurnya kepada kami Jung Yunho!" titah Hyesung penuh perintah.

Hyesung mencoba bermain lembut dengan anaknya. Dia orang pintar. Orang terpelajar. Jadi dia tidak akan melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap anaknya, jika segala sesuatu yang bernama masalah masih dapat diselesaikan dengan mulut dan otak yang saling berkombinasi dengan benar.

"Seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan appa, kami adalah sepasang kekasih," ucap Yunho. Nada suaranya kecil sekali membuktikan betapa gentarnya hati Yunho menghadapi orangtuanya sekaligus.

Jika Yunho menjadikan Tuhan sebagai hal pertama yang paling ia takuti di dunia ini, maka di urutan selanjutnya Yunho menempatkan nama kedua orangtuanya sebagai hal kedua yang paling ia segani.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku yakin laki-laki itu yang sudah berani menggoda Yunho!" tuding Hyebin ke arah Jaejoong.

Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya pun Jaejoong sudah punya bayangan bagaimana rupa bengis ibunya saat ini.

Sebenci itukah seorang ibu kepada anak yang tidak diinginkannya? Serendah itukah penilaian Hyebin terhadap darah dagingnya?

Jaejoong membiarkan airmata menggenangi wajah sendunya. Ia tersakiti lagi. Borok luka yang sempat kering di hatinya kini berdarah kembali. Tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan rasanya seperti Hyebin sedang menyiram air garam di atas luka hatinya. Perih dan...

**Sekarat**.

"Itu tidak benar umma, justru aku lah yang mengejar Jaejoong. Aku lah yang sudah memaksanya untuk bersamaku." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggengamnya dengan kuat ketika telinga Yunho mulai menangkap isak tangis dari bibir lelaki di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong Yunho. Aku tahu kau sedang melindunginya bukan?" Hyebin menggeram tidak suka.

Yunho mulai kewalahan menenangkan Jaejoong. "Umma, Appa... Bisakah kalian bersikap sedikit lunak kepada kami? Kalian melukai Jaejoong. Kalian membuatnya ketakutan.." sambil berucap demikian Yunho memberanikan diri memandang keempat orangtuanya satu persatu.

"Tenanglah sedikit Hyebin ah.." Raesuk menepuk pundak besannya. Dia sendiri bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus percaya pada siapa. Maka dari itu dia memilih diam sampai Yunho menjelaskan semuanya secara lengkap.

Kwon Sangjo menatap lekat sosok laki-laki yang kini sedang dipeluk erat oleh Yunho. Lelaki itu menumpahkan tangisan di pundak menantunya. Entah matanya sedang menipunya atau tidak, tapi dia merasa menemukan sosok Hyebin dalam wajah anak lelaki itu.

Sejak awal sejak pertama kali dia melihat sosoknya, Sangjo langsung terbayang wajah istrinya.

Tangisan Jaejoong mulai reda. Namun Yunho masih mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada punggung lelaki cantiknya. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menyeka lelehan air mata di wajahnya, Jaejoong mencoba bersuara.

"Ak- aku minta maaf.." lirih suara serak Jaejoong.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal seperti yang kalian tuduhkan. Aku tidak merayu Yunho. Sungguh!" Jaejoong berusaha membela dirinya. Dia tidak mau meletakan harga dirinya di bawah kaki Hyebin.

Raesuk bergerak cepat ketika ia menangkap gerak mulut Hyebin yang akan kembali meledak. Dia langsung mengampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk sosok lemah itu.

"Dia sedang hamil besar Hyebin ah... Tolong lihat kondisinya," tutur Raesuk.

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong dalam pelukan ibunya. Dia percaya, ibunya tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Jaejoong ah... Sudah sayang jangan menangis lagi, kasihan bayimu akan kesakitan jika kau tidak segera menenangkan dirimu.." Raesuk membelai rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Dia tersenyum ketika Jaejoong mulai mengatur kembali napasnya dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"Boleh ahjumma menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu sayang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Raesuk masih tidak melepaskan belaian tangannya dari rambut Jaejoong. "Kau berasal darimana Jaejoongie?"

"Aku dari Chungnam ahjumma.." jawab Jaejoong masih dengan suara seraknya.

Sangjo melirik Hyebin. Chungnam? Bukankah itu tempat asal istrinya?

"Jadi Jaejoongie selama ini tinggal dimana? Kau bekerja?" tanya Raesuk lagi. Sekarang dia memilin-milin ujung rambut Jaejoong.

"Aku tinggal di flat sewa ahjumma, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di kedai kecil penajaja makanan. Aku orang miskin." Raesuk mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Lalu orangtuamu? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku tidak punya keluarga... Aku dibuang oleh orangtuaku sendiri.." Semua yang ada disana spontan melebarkan mata mereka. Bahkan Yunho sendiri pun melakukannya. Oh my~ dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa soal Jaejoong.

"Dibuang? Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Aku tidak diinginkan orangtuaku ahjumma. Mereka bahkan membenciku. Katanya aku hanyalah anak hasil perjodohan yang sudah merusak hidup kedua orangtuaku."

Hyebin tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan berani membuka kartunya. Dia ketir-ketir sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu Jaejoongie? Bagaimana bisa ada orangtua seperti itu. Maksudku bagaimana bisa orangtuamu sampai tega melakukan itu?" Raesuk tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi kalau ahjumma ingin tahu alasannya, ahjumma boleh bertanya sendiri pada orangtuaku langsung.." Entah darimana datangnya Jaejoong punya kekuatan untuk berani membongkar siapa ibunya.

Raesuk melirik Hyesung. Mereka saling melempar tatapan bingung. "Mwo? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Jaejoongie.." heran Raesuk. Yunho juga ikut mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ibuku bernama Han Hyebin. Dari cerita haraboji, umma adalah wanita tercantik di desanya. Sejak kecil umma sudah dijodohkan dengan anak bungsu keluarga Kim cucunya haraboji. Tapi karena saat itu umma sudah memiliki pilihan hatinya sendiri, umma menolak untuk menikah dengan appa. Meski begitu dengan paksaan dari kedua belah pihak, umma dan appa tetap menikah walau tanpa cinta diantara keduanya."

Tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya setelah mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

Shock!

"Setengah tahun kemudian, haraboji meninginkan cucu dari umma dan appa. Saat itu umma masih terjaga kesuciannya karena appa tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Dengan adanya permintaan haraboji membuat umma semakin membenci keluarga Kim. Oleh karena itu umma menerima tawaran haraboji, dengan timbal balik setelah cucu itu lahir umma meminta cerai dari appa."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya. Dia melirik ke arah Hyebin lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Setelah aku lahir, umma benar-benar menganggapku seperti kerikil yang bisa menyandung langkahnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa umma selau berusaha menyingkirkanku dari jalan hidupnya? Padahal aku tidak pernah menyakitinya ahjumma... Hiks... Aku bahkan tidak pernah lagi memohon-mohon kasih sayangnya... Tapi kenapa hati ibuku itu keras sekali? Hiks.." tangis Jaejoong meledak kembali. Kini bahkan Raesuk pun ikut menitikan airmatanya.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat hingga tak ada seorang yang sempat beraksi mencegatnya. Hyebin tiba-tiba menarik Jaejoong dari pelukan Raesuk dan menumpahkan kalimat pedas tepat di depan wajah anak kandungnya.

"Atas dasar apa kau berani menuduhku seperti itu Kim Jaejoong? Kau terlalu banyak bicara!"

Jantung Yunho hampir lepas dari rongganya ketika ia melihat Hyebin mendorong kasar tubuh ringkih Jaejoong ke sembarang arah. Dengan gerakan secepat yang dia bisa Yunho langsung berlari untuk memburu Jaejoong hingga sosok itu sekarang jatuh terduduk menindihnya di atas lantai marmer ruang tamu.

"HAN HYEBIN!" Sangjo berseru lantang ke arah istrinya. Dia tidak punya gambaran kenapa kelakuan istrinya bisa tidak manusiawi seperti itu.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!" jeritan kesakitan Jaejoong sambil memegang perutnya seolah mengembalikan kesadaran Raesuk dan Hyesung yang sempat membeku di tempatnya.

"YA TUHAN! JAEJOONG?!" Raesuk membantu Hyesung mengangkat Jaejoong yang menindih tubuh Yunho.

"Umma, appa, cepat bawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit!" Yunho menangis. Ia merasa hatinya diiris menjadi beberapa bagian melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

Bayi mereka tersakiti. Darah dagingnya terlukai.

"Arrrgh... Yunhooooooo.. hiks... Appo..." Jaejoong memekik memanggil nama Yunho.

"Hyesung ah! Ayo kita angkat Jaejoong kedalam mobil. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit! Ya tuhan... Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan cucu kita." Raesuk menyeret suaminya bak orang kesetanan.

.

.

.

**~~Osaka, Jepang~~**

Sosok tampan itu kembali histeris dan bergerak membabi buta, memaksa empat orang suster bekerja sama mengikat kedua pergelelangan tangan sosok itu pada tiang ranjang rumah sakit yang berada di sudut atas kepalanya.

Sosok tampan itu masih memaki, mengutuk, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan kalimat kotor dari bibirnya yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

Perban putih yang melingkar di kepalanya merembeskan darah kembali yang selang beberapa menit lalu baru saja diganti oleh petugas medis yang merawatnya.

Perlahan sosok tampan itu mulai tenang ketika seorang suster berhasil menyuntikkan cairan obat tidur melalui jarum infus yang menempel di tangan kirinya.

"Chanhee ah, kenapa jadi begini?" nyonya Shim menatap nanar sosok tampan Changmin yang terlihat menyedihkan di atas ranjang kamar rawat inap kelas VIP yang dipilihnya.

Chanhee memeluk ibunya. Dia sudah puas menangisi kakaknya. Airmatanya seolah sudah habis mengering.

Setelah keempat orang suster itu pergi, Chanhee langsung menghampiri kakaknya dan mengenggam tangan kanan Changmin.

"Oppa, kumohon bertahanlah..." ucapnya.

Chanhee meletakan kembali tangan Changmin di atas ranjang dan kembali berbalik menghampiri ibunya.

"Umma, aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Aku akan menjemput seseorang yang mungkin bisa menyembukan oppa kembali. Aku akan ke Korea untuk membawa Jaejoong oppa kesini."

.

.

.

* * *

**T B C**

Changmin kambek! Hahahah XD

Akhirnya si abang muncul kembali kkkkkkk..

Aku tepar nulis chapter ini (U_U) *mules~~*

Hahhhh… syukurlah sebentar lagi end ^^)v hehehe

Aku paling seneng naroh konflik runyam menjelang akhir cerita XD hahaha bikin greget sih! *dzing*

Okay, see U next chap ^^)9

**Thank U (^.^) I Love U**

**hanasukie | Hana - Kara | ajid yunjae | shanzec | Guest | irna. lee. 96 | Vanessa Stacia Juno | angelhana9 | Dewi15 | YunJaeLovers | gothiclolita89 | RyanryanforeverYaoi | birin. rin | yuu | Guest | Guest | Hyejoon | jaeho love | Guest | CassYJ909596 | ShinshinKyukyu | Ai Rin Lee | azahra88 | quinniee | yoshiKyu | manize83 | uknow69 | misschokyulate2 | fane | miqajeje | chkyumin | Vic89 | alby | Shallow Lin | babychokyu | babymochi | YumiChwang | teukiangle | yoon HyunWoon | Park FaRo | cindyshim07 | kim jung chan | akiramia44 | Lee yuno | miu. sara | mrspark6002 | Cindy Han | dea | My beauty jeje | vianashim | kiki. aquamarine | Clein cassie | narayejea | nidayjshero | meirah. 1111 | meybi | SinushYJS | farla 23 | Zheyra Sky | MaxMin | rinayunjaerina | rinayunjaerina | rinayunjaerina | rinayunjaerina | rinayunjaerina | rinayunjaerina | Dennis Park | dokbealamo | minjaeboo | Guest | okoyunjae | Naoi Sora | Yewook Turtle | ShinJiWoo920202 | ardian. aiyul | redyna90 | YunjaeDDiction | AyuClouds69 | Jidat Biased | Oktavian | hana | littlecupcake noona**

Terima kasih juga untuk beberapa silent readers, followers dan fav.. Meski jejakmu tak terlihat, tapi namamu tetap muncul di notip kotak emailku XDDD *DHUAR!*

.

.

BearHug

**ReDeviL9095**


	10. Appa

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah HASIL KARANGAN penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget **

**Main cast: **

**- Jung Yunho (27 y.o)**

**- Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o) **

**- Shim Changmin (25 y.o)**

**- Kwon BoA (27 y.o)**

**- Park Yoochun (27 y.o)**

**- Park Jaebum/Jay Park (26 y.o)**

**- Other Cast **

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Bad Romance, Hurt, M-Preg, Typo(s) **

**Rate: PG - 17+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male, OOC, DLDR**

* * *

**. **

**.**

Air mata Yunho meleleh melihat bayi merah kecilnya tertidur pulas di dalam inkubator. Putri cantiknya terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh di saat bersamaan.

Dokter bilang, ketuban Jaejoong pecah sebelum waktunya. Jadi pihak medis memaksa agar dilakukan operasi pengeluaran janin dari perut lelaki cantik yang sempat hampir tak sadarkan diri itu.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Yunho tentang penjelasan suster sekitar empat puluh lima menit yang lalu, ada tiga masalah utama pada putri kecilnya karena dia lahir prematur, yaitu kemampuan bernapasnya yang belum sempurna, belum optimalnya kemampuan hisap untuk mendapatkan air susu, serta belum optimal pula kemampuan mengontrol suhu tubuh mungilnya itu.

Oleh karenanya, petugas medis langsung membawa bayi Jaejoong untuk dirawat di inkubator. Diberi O2 agar kebutuhan oksigennya terpenuhi, serta dijamin suhu lingkungannya agar tetap hangat untuk anaknya.

Isakan Yunho lolos ketika matanya melirik selang kecil yang menempel pada hidung sang bayi, dokter bilang selang itu adalah selang pengantar makanan menuju lambung malaikat mungilnya.

Sudah sejak lama Yunho bermimpi ingin menimang darah dagingnya, mendekap sosok malaikat kecil karunia Tuhan kedalam pelukan penuh cinta dari sang ayah.

Namun ini apa jadinya? Putrinya lahir lebih awal dari seharusnya.. Yunho merasa takut, Yunho merasa trauma... Bayangan kematian anaknya dengan BoA dulu berkelebat dalam otak Yunho. Tidak! Dia tidak mau kehilangan titipan Tuhan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yunho ah, jangan seperti ini.. Percayalah bayimu akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah dokter tidak mengatakan ada hal serius yang terjadi padanya? Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena purtimu sangat kuat seperti Jaejoong," ujar Raesuk. Dia berdiri di belakang Yunho, membelai lembut punggung kokoh anak lelakinya yang terlihat putus asa.

Sedikitpun Raesuk tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari wajah cucu pertamanya. Bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik dan kuat seperti orangtuanya. Ya, Rasuk percaya cucunya pasti kuat untuk bertahan demi semua orang yang mencintai dan mengharapkan kehadiran si mungil itu sejak lama.

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Jaejoong, sosok laki-laki yang sudah berjuang melahirkan Jung kecil mereka. Terlepas dari siapa itu Jaejoong, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia sudah memiliki menantu perempuan bernama BoA.

"Tapi kenapa anakku selemah itu umma? Lihat dia begitu kecil dan rapuh.." ratap Yunho.

"Kau hanya terlalu paranoid sayang.. Bayimu tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya kau menjadi seorang ayah, Jung Yunho. Tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan seperti ini.." Raesuk bisa maklum perasaan Yunho.

.

.

.

Sangjo masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang sudah Hyebin lakukan pada anak kandunganya sendiri. Saat ini dia sedang memaksa Hyebin untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Sangjo sudah tahu jika istrinya memang pernah sempat melahirkan seorang anak dari pernikahannya dulu. Tapi tiap kali Sangjo menanyakan bagaimana rupa anak tirinya itu, Hyebin selalu tidak mau menjawab. Ada saja alasan istrinya untuk mengelak dari pertanyaan.

Pada mulanya Sangjo pikir, mungkin Hyebin tidak mau membahas anaknya adalah karena Hyebin masih merasa kecewa pada keluarga Kim. Namun faktanya, Hyebin benar-benar kejam menelantarkan darah dagingnya seperti itu.

"Kau bertanggung jawab besar atas semua yang sudah menimpa Jaejoong, Hyebin ah.. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan dia. Kau tidak akan bisa lolos begitu saja dari Jung Yunho." tegurnya dengan perkataan yang penuh tuduhan.

Hyebin masih tak bergeming. Dadanya naik turun tidak teratur menahan emosi. Saat ini dia dan suaminya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka kembali. Keduanya tidak ikut pergi ke rumah sakit mengantarkan Jaejoong karena Sangjo tidak mau istrinya itu akan berulah lagi. Jadi dia terpaksa memaksa Hyebin untuk pulang dan mengadilinya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apakah kau sekarang berubah membenciku karena sudah termakan omongan anak kurang ajar itu huh?" Hyebin mendecih, matanya melirik sinis ke arah suaminya.

Sangjo cukup tersentak. Dia semakin tidak percaya bahwa sosok di depannya ini adalah benar istrinya. "Han Hyebin.. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika wanita yang aku nikahi selama ini bisa berbuat sadis seperti itu... Kemana kau buang hati lembutmu selama ini?"

"Aku juga orang biasa, yeobo! Aku bisa membenci dan mendendam pada siapa pun yang sudah menyakitiku!" merasa tersulut karena suaminya berbalik menyalahkan dirinya, Hyebin meraung mengeluarkan segala kekesalan di hatinya yang sudah ia coba tutup rapat selama ini.

"Tapi dia anakmu! Darah dagingmu! Tidakkah sekali saja kau merindukan dia Hyebin ah? Kau boleh membenci ayahnya, tapi tidak benar jika kau sampai membenci anak yang sudah dilahirkanmu sendiri."

"Kau boleh berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana yang aku rasakan selama mengandung dia.. Kwon Sangjo."

Sangjo diam. Dia mendengar suara Hyebin mulai bergetar. Ia menebak sebentar lagi istrinya itu pasti akan menangis.

"Aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai lalu aku harus bersetubuh dengannya hingga hamil sampai melahirkan keturunannya. Kau pikir hatiku terbuat dari apa hah? Dari batu! Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku yeobo? Aku bahkan merasa jijik pada tubuhku sendiri!" ujar Hyebin mulai terisak.

"Tapi-"

"Apa? Apa lagi? Ya dia memang anakku, darah dagingku. Aku akui aku sempat berusaha untuk menerimanya. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan huh? Justru karena seringnya aku menatap wajah dia aku jadi semakin membenci si Kim sialan itu." jerit Hebin.

Melihat kesedihan yang tergambar jelas dari tangisan pilu istrinya, Sangjo langsung mendekati Hyebin dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. "Itu berarti kau hanya menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai korban dari rasa dendam terhadap mantan suamimu Hyebina ah..."

.

.

.

Jung Hyesung menatap tanpa ekspresi pada sosok lemah Jaejoong yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana karena segalanya terasa begitu tiba-tiba untuknya. Hanya dalam satu hari dia sudah menjadi seorang kakek. Ia tentu senang. Senang sekali malah. Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri ada banyak perasaan bingung, kaget serta bimbang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Jika ia mendapat cucu dari menantunya, itu tidak akan menganggu pikirannya. Masalahnya Yunho menghamili orang lain, dan orang lain itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Ya Tuhan...

Wajah cantik namun pucat yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya memberikan penjelasan yang sangat banyak untuk Hyesung. Ia tidak heran kenapa putranya sampai bisa terlena dengan Jaejoong. Pesona lelaki ini begitu kuat dan alami.

Hyesung masih ingat tatapan polos lelaki cantik itu ketika dia sedang ketakutan karena dihakimi oleh dirinya. Benar-benar pancaran mata yang apa adanya. Tak ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

Hah… kepala Hyesung mendadak berdenyut pusing, sadar bahwa ternyata Jaejoong ada hubungan darah dengan Hyebin. Kenapa ceritanya mendadak menjadi runyam seperti ini?

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Hyesung segera menolehkan kepalanya. Disana dia menemukan istrinya sedang berjalan dengan memeluk Yunho.

Wajah Yunho terlihat memerah parah. Bekas air mata yang belum mengering pun masih bisa terlihat jelas. Hyesung membatin, sebegitu terlukanya kah Yunho? Yang kesakitan adalah Jaejoong dan bayinya, tapi kenapa malah Yunho yang menangis tiada henti? Seolah Yunho lah yang paling tersakiti.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat cucu kita Hyesung ah? Kau harus tahu dia seperti malaikat kecil yang cantik dan lucu," kata Raesuk kepadanya.

Raesuk mendudukkan Yunho pada kursi di samping ranjang Jaejoong. Dia berdecak melihat Yunho bak daging tanpa tulang yang lembek dan bisa jatuh tersungkur kapan saja.

"Apa kau tidak malu pada Jaejoong, Jung Yunho? Dia sudah begitu kuat demi kau dan bayi kalian. Tapi kau yang menjadi alasan kekuatannya malah besikap seolah kiamat sudah berada di depan matamu."

Yunho tidak merespon sindiran ibunya. Mata Yunho terpaku pada sosok lemah Jaejoong yang belum sadarkan diri sejak dokter memindahkannya dari ruang operasi ke kamar rawat inap ini.

Yunho patut bersyukur karena Jaejoong adalah seorang laki-laki yang tentu saja tubuh laki-laki hamil bisa sedikit lebih kuat daripada perempuan hamil lainnya.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon tolong aku oppa."

Yoochun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia menarik napas dengan berat sebelum menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Chanhee ah..." panggil Yoochun pada seorang gadis yang sedang memohon kepada dirinya.

Shim Chanhee. Yoochun mengenal Chanhee karena dia adalah teman baik kakaknya. Shim Changmin, si pemuda jangkung yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Yoochun itu adalah juniornya saat kuliah dulu. Meski bidang mereka tidak sama, tapi Yoochun cukup dekat dengan Changmin karena jurnalis bermarga Shim itu sering meminta bantuannya.

Changmin adalah pemuda yang humoris. Akan tetapi mulut pedas dan sikap cueknya membuat dia jadi kesulitan memiliki teman yang bisa berkuping tebal dengan semua perkataan sadisnya.

Yoochun dekat dengan Changmin karena dulu Changmin hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya, meski Changmin berasal dari keluarga berada tapi terkadang Yoochun sering membantu keduanya. Apalagi Yoochun sangat ingin punya adik perempuan, dia bahkan sempat meminta kepada Changmin untuk menjadikan Chanhee sebagai adiknya juga.

Ya, Yoochun tahu hampir semuanya tentang Changmin. Tapi bagaimana bisa Yoochun tidak tahu tentang Jaejoong yang adalah teman dekat Changmin?

Chanhee barusan menjelaskan bahwa kedekatan Yoochun dengan Changmin tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kedekatan Jaejoong dengan Changmin. Why?

"Kau memang dekat dengan oppa, tapi kau hanya menemuinya saat kau tidak sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantormu itu Yoochun oppa. Sementara Changmin oppa dan Jaejoong oppa hampir setiap hari bertemu karena oppa selalu makan malam di kedai tempat Jae oppa bekerja.." terang Chanhee saat Yoochun menanyakan alasannya.

Yoochun kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Changmin sakit, dia membutuhkan Jaejoong.

Oke lah, Yoochun bisa saja membantu Chanhee yang menyuruhnya untuk mencari Jaejoong. Tapi dia tidak yakin Chanhee bisa membawa pergi Jaejoong ke Jepang untuk menemui kakaknya. Karena pada kenyataanya Jaejoong sendiri sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sehat setelah melahirkan anak Yunho.

Yoochun baru saja dihubungi bibinya yang menyuruh agar Yoochun menemani Yunho untuk menyemangati sepupunya itu. Seperti yang Raesuk katakan lewat telepon bahwa kondisi Yunho sangat menyedihkan setelah menerima kenyataan bahwa bayinya lahir secara prematur dan Jaejoong divonis koma.

.

.

.

* * *

**~~ Osaka, Jepang ~~**

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari mulai mengusik penglihatan. Ia membuka sepasang mata sayu miliknya dan melirik kesana kemari.

Kosong.

Dia tidak menemukan sosok ibu dan adik perempuan yang biasa menjaganya. Changmin tidak mau berpikir banyak. Dia menyimpulkan mungkin adik dan ibunya sedang ada keperluan lain.

Changmin menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari ikatannya. Para suster sekarang memang tidak berani mengikat tangannya lagi karena Changmin sudah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan berbuat gila seperti yang sudah ia lakukan beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Dengan susuah payah, lelaki jangkung itu beringsut mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk bersandar pada bantal di atas kepalanya. Memang agak susah, dia bahkan merasa menyerah karena hampir tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi Changmin mengerahkan tenaga yang dia punya hingga akhirnya sekarang dia sudah benar-benar terduduk meski dengan posisi yang terlihat aneh.

Tangan kanan miliknya yang tidak tertancap infus menjulur ke atas meja di samping ranjang untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral yang berada disana. Changmin membuka tutupnya dan meminum pelan-pelan hingga tersisa setengah botol air di dalamnya.

Mata Changmin meliar, mengamati sepasang kaki panjang miliknya. Kaki yang sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Kaki yang dulu selalu dia banggakan kini sudah tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Dokter bilang kedua kakinya mengalami lumpuh permanen setelah kecelakaan maut yang sudah merenggut nyawa istri dan calon anaknya.

Nami Hanasuki, perempuan cantik yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah istri tercintanya meninggal di tempat saat kecelakaan terjadi.

Hari itu Changmin berniat pergi ke Tokyo untuk menjenguk ayah ibunya yang memang tinggal di sana. Changmin membawa kabar bagus untuk kedua orangtuanya karena pagi tadi dia dan Nami baru saja pergi ke dokter yang mengatakan bahwa istrinya itu sedang hamil muda.

Kegembiraan Changmin meluap karena ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Ia semakin mencintai Nami. Namun Tuhan rupanya memiliki rencana lain untuk hidup mereka. Mobil yang Changmin tumpaki dihantam truk besar yang hilang keseimbangan karena ban depan sebelah kanan truk itu pecah.

Kejadian naas itu tidak bisa dihindari saat mobil yang Changmin tumpaki berada tepat di samping truk itu karena kebetulan mobil Changmin sedang menyalip truk tersebut.

Nami yang berada di kursi penumpang di samping kemudi mendapat hantaman keras dari kepala truk yang oleng. Dia meninggal ditempat dengan tulang rusuk patah dan pendarahan hebat di perutnya. Sementara Changmin mengalami luka di kepala dengan kondidi kedua kaki yang terjepit badan mobil.

Changmin hampir gila, dia depresi karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang masih hidup dari kecelakaan itu. Dia sempat protes kenapa dia tidak ikut mati saja bersama istri dan calon anak mereka? Hidup pun buat apa? Dia sudah lumpuh. Cacat. Dia akan menjadi orang tidak berguna yang nantinya hanya bisa menyusahkan keluarganya.

Air mata Changmin menetes setiap kali dia teringat semuanya. Betapa dia sangat mencintai istrinya. Dia mencintai Nami hingga dia menjaga hatinya dari siapapun yang menyukainya bahkan dari Jaejoong sekalipun.

Jaejoong?

Mengingat Jaejoong justru membuat Changmin semakin tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air matanya.

"Jaejoong hyung... Aku membutuhkanmu..."

.

.

.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong bergerak pelan. Membuat Yunho yang sedang menciumi jemari itu tersentak dan langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Yoochun ah, panggil dokter! Jaejoong sudah sadar!"

Yunho hampir saja menubruk tubuh Jaejoong saking gembiranya. Tapi dia cukup waras untuk tidak menyakiti sosok lemah itu.

Yoochun dan Chanhee langsung berdiri dengan serempak begitu mendengar pekikan Yunho. Mereka memang sengaja datang untuk menjelaskan perihal Changmin kepada sepupu Yoochun itu. Sekaligus untuk membuktikan pada si putri bungsu keluarga Shim jika apa yang sudah Yoochun katakan memang benar. Jaejoong tidak mungkin bisa menemui Changmin karena dia baru saja melahirkan.

Chanhee awalnya tidak percaya. Dia pikir Yoochun sengaja membohonginya karena tidak mau membantu mencari Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang dia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia percaya, tapi...

Shock.

Entah bagaimana reaksi kakaknya kalau tahu keadaan Jaejoong seperti ini.

.

.

.

Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu terlihat manis dengan t-shirt kuning dan jeans hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sepatu sport berwarna putih merk adidas semakin menambah kesan fresh penampilannya.

Satu tangannya mengandeng manja lengan kekar sang ayah yang berjalan di sebelahnya, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain menarik koper kecil dengan hiasan pernak pernik gambar lumba-lumba yang terlihat sama imut seperti pemiliknya.

"Appa, bagaimana caranya kita menemukan hyung?" tanya remaja itu. Mata sipitnya berpijar ceria ke arah ayahnya.

Kim Minsuk tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anaknya dengan gemas. "Kita akan bertanya pada semua orang hebat yang berada di Seoul dan menyuruh mereka untuk mencarinya, Junsu ah.. Kita pasti akan menemukan hyungmu.…" ujarnya. Dia memanggil salah satu taksi bandara yang berjejer di depan pintu keluar gate kedatangan.

Kim Junsu mengangguk senang, dia percaya pada ayahnya. Junsu terkekeh kecil. Dengan cekatan dia langsung membantu ayahnya memasukan koper kedalam bagasi taksi.

'Jaejoong ah, apa kabarmu nak? Maafkan appa, maafkan keegoisan appa selama ini.'

Kegelisahan pun menghantui Minsuk sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**T B C**

Hello :)

Aku mengetik ini disela-sela mood yang kurang bagus ^^)v maaf.

Dan... aku tau ini pendek. Tapi inilah hasil pikiranku disela-sela waktu luang kerjaku.. Jujur aja aku lumayan sibuk akhir2 ini ^^)v tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk menyelesaikan ff ini secepat yang aku bisa.

**Thank U (^.^) I Love U**

**Dewi15 | jaeho love | teukiangle | hanasukie | angelhana9 | rinayunjaerina | dokbealamo | YunjaeDDiction | ajid yunjae | misschokyulate2 | Guest | Lolly Choco | YunJaeLovers | meirah.1111 | Guest | zuzydelya | Vic89 | aprilyarahmadani | RyanryanforeverYaoi | chkyumin | babymochi | azahra88 | Guest | justfera02 | JonginDO | okoyunjae | narayejea | manize83 | akiramia44 | gothiclolita89 | cindyshim07 | indahjae | Guest | Guest | AyuClouds69 | zoldyk | shanzec | Clein cassie | .96 | ShinshinKyukyu | Cindy Han | nabratz | YumiChwang | | Lilin Sarang Kyumin | redyna90 | devi | nidayjshero | minjaeboo | .9 | CassYJ909596 | cyaaz | hi jj | ShinJiWoo920202 | dea | keisyayunjae | Shallow Lin | Pouchank | yoon HyunWoon | Hana - Kara | Yewook Turtle | minha | Ai Rin Lee | yunjae shipper jjang | ardian. aiyul | hana | farla 23 | Park FaRo | Zheyra Sky | yuu | sexYJae | My beauty jeje | Dennis Park | sexYJae | sexYJae | sexYJae | Park July | sexYJae | jingle bubble | Vanessa Stacia Juno | snow. drop. 1272 | enka adhani | aiska jung | Rly. C. JaeKyu | Oktavian | wiendzbica732 | Jidat Biased | iche. cassiopeiajaejoong | irengiovanny | Rly. C. JaeKyu**

**. **

**.**

BearHug

**ReDeviL9095**

See U next chap, aku akan update secepatnya ^^)9

PS: Spesial thanks to buat readers degan ID **holepink**... Kkkkk :D

Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sebegitu fanatiknya dengan ff ini sampai bisa sentimen kepada authornya XD hahaha. It's oke sayang, aku bukan orang yang gampang sakit hati hanya karena pujian secara berlebihan seperti kata-katamu kemarin ^^)/ justru aku mau minta maaf barangkali aku punya salah sama kamu. Kkkkkk... Terima kasih atas kalimat manisnya kemarin say~ *wink* hahahaha


	11. Mianhae

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah HASIL KARANGAN penulis semata. jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap keduanya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)

Terima kasih~

**Title: Baby U Know I Can't Forget **

**Main cast: **

**- Jung Yunho (27 y.o)**

**- Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o) **

**- Shim Changmin (25 y.o)**

**- Kwon BoA (27 y.o)**

**- Park Yoochun (27 y.o)**

**- Park Jaebum/Jay Park (26 y.o)**

**- Other Cast **

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, Bad Romance, Hurt, M-Preg, Typo(s) **

**Rate: PG - 17+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi story, Male x Male, OOC, DLDR **

* * *

**. **

**. **

**.**

Yunho memang terlalu paranoid. Dia pikir Jaejoong akan koma selama berbulan-bulan atau mungkin bertahun-tahun seperti apa yang ketakutannya bayangkan, seolah dia tidak percaya pada Jaejoong bahwa lelaki cantiknya tidak selemah dugaannya.

Namun hari ini Jaejoong sudah boleh diijinkan pulang setelah hampir sebulan lebih dia dan bayinya mendapat perawatan khusus dari rumah sakit.

Bayi kecilnya kini sudah bisa bergeliat manja. Menggerakan tangan-tangan mungilnya, menggenggam jemari orang-orang yang sangat mencintainya.

Jung Jiyool, begitulah Yunho menamai anak mereka. Nama yang cantik secantik pemiliknya. Dan Jaejoong tidak punya kuasa menolaknya, dia malah sangat menyukai nama pemberian Yunho. Bagaimana pun Yunho adalah ayah bayinya, dan Jiyool adalah anak pertama Yunho, jadi Jaejoong cukup bijaksana untuk membiarkan Yunho mengambil peran lebih banyak dalam urusan buah hati mereka.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Jaejoong merasa ada yang ganjil. Entah kenapa selama masa perawatan, sekalipun Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat wajah Hyebin. Dari semua orang yang sering menjenguknya dia tidak pernah mendapati sosok ibunya. Hanya Yunho, Hyesung, Raesuk, Yoochun, serta Chanhee saja yang hampir setiap hari berkunjung untuk menanyakan kondisinya dan Jiyool.

Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Chanhee.. Chanhee sudah memberitahu Jaejoong soal keadaan Changmin di Jepang sana. Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, Jaejoong langsung kalap bahkan hampir meloncat turun dari ranjangnya kalau Yunho tidak menahan tubuh lemah si lelaki cantik itu.

Seolah tidak mempeduli kondisi tubuhnya sendiri, Jaejoong memaksa ingin bertemu Changmin. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terpuruknya Changmin saat ini. Jika dulu Changmin lah yang selalu ada saat dirinya membutuhkan sesuatu, maka sekarang lah saatnya Jaejoong membalas budi untuk menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada di sisi Changmin tiap kali Changmin membutuhkan dirinya.

"Kalau kau mau pergi ke Jepang berarti kau tidak memikirkan anakmu sendiri Jaejoong ah!" ucapan Yunho seolah tamparan keras yang mampu menyadarkan Jaejoong kembali.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia lupa terhadap bayinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meraba perutnya. Datar. Hanya ada bekas jahitan memanjang yang belum mengering sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk menemui Changmin kalau kondisimu sudah benar-benar sehat secara sempurna Jaejoongie.."

Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa diam. "Tapi Changmin membutuhkanku Yunho.."

"Bayi kita jauh lebih membutuhkanmu. Kau harus ingat itu!"

Done.

Yunho selalu mengandalkan jurus jitunya, kalau sudah menggunakan bayi mereka sebagai alasan Jaejoong tidak akan bisa berkutik lagi.

"Yunho ssi benar oppa, kau harus lebih mementingkan kesehatan dan bayimu dulu sebelum mementingkan orang lain. Sebenarnya Changmin oppa juga sudah lebih pendiam sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, umma sudah memberitahuku bahwa oppa mulai bisa menerima semuanya.." papar Chanhee. Dia memang tidak punya kuasa untuk memaksa Jaejoong hanya demi menemui Changmin. Jaejoong sudah punya kehidupannya sendiri, dan kehidupan Jaejoong pun tak kalah penting daripada mengurusi kehidupan kakaknya di negeri sakura sana.

"Changmin masih bisa menunggumu Jaejoong hyung. Untuk sekarang biar aku saja yang pergi menemuinya. Aku akan ikut Chanhee pergi ke Jepang besok pagi," ucap Yoochun. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa lebih suka memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan hyung.

Meski umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh, tapi Yoochun melihat Jaejoong seolah dia sedang melihat Yunho. Dia memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan hyung, maka dia juga beranggapan bahwa dia harus memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan hyung juga.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak bisa melawan lagi. "Baiklah... Tolong titipkan salamku untuk Changmin.."

"Tentu oppa, pasti!" jawab Chanhee cepat.

Keempat orang itu kini melangkah bersama menuju tempat parkir. Mereka akan berpisah tujuan karena Yoochun dan Chanhee berniat kembali ke apartemen Yoochun untuk persiapan ke Jepang besok pagi, sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang akan pulang ke rumah keluarga Jung.

Raesuk mutlak menyuruh Yunho agar membawa Jaejoong dan bayinya ke rumah keluarga Jung daripada ke apartemen milik Yunho sendiri. Alasannya tentu saja karena Raesuk yang akan membantu dan mengajari Jaejoong bagaimana cara merawat bayi mereka. Nenek baru itu bahkan terlalu menggebu-gebu. Dia terlalu gembira menyambut kepulangan cucu cantiknya. Jadi tanpa meminta persetujuan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Raesuk sudah lebih dulu memboyong Jiyool ke rumahnya. Hahahaha..

"Umma dan appa sudah lebih dulu membawa Jiyool pulang ke rumah sekitar satu jam yang lalu." Yunho menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong ketika lelaki cantiknya bertanya dimana keberadaan putri mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak pulang bersama dengan bayinya.

Yunho berdecak sebal jika teringat dengan kelakuan ibunya, Yunho sempat protes, tapi Raesuk berdalih bahwa dia merasa harus berbuat seperti itu juga karena Raesuk menebak Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa-apa soal mengurus bayi.

"Yun..." Jaejoong meremas lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Yunho memang sejak tadi memapah Jaejoong berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Memeluk secara posesif, seolah Jaejoong adalah hak miliknya seorang.

"Hm?" gumam Yunho sebagai balasan. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan membantu Jaejoong duduk di kursi penumpang pelan-pelan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau BoA sudah kembali?"

Yunho menatap mata bulat Jaejoong yang sedang berbalik menatapnya. Sungguh, Yunho bukannya melupakan BoA, tapi kebahagiaan akan hadirnya Jung Jiyool seolah membuat Yunho tidak sadar dengan keberadaan istrinya. Lagi pula wanita itu semakin jarang menelponnya. Entah kapan BoA terakhir kali menghubungi Yunho, dia bahkan tidak mengingatnya

.

.

.

**~~ Las Vegas, USA~~**

"Tolong dipikirkan lagi, nuna yah... Aku sama sekali tidak main-main dengan apa yang aku katakan." Jay Park memohon kepada BoA.

Benar kata orang, semakin lama kita memendam perasaan kepada seseorang yang kita sukai maka semakin besar pula tekanan dari dalam yang semakin tertimbun ingin dibebaskan. Katakanlah Jay tidak tahu diri karena sudah berani menaruh rasa suka kepada seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri orang, tapi dia bisa apa kalau hati sudah diluar kontrol otaknya?

Jay tidak mau menyesal dengan menyimpan perasaan cinta terlalu lama. Dia ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya, memberitahu BoA. Meski kemungkinan penolakanlah yang akan dia dapatkan, tapi Jay sudah siap dengan apapun resiko yang akan ia terima.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan Jay," ucap BoA lirih, dia mengaduk-aduk orange jus dengan sedotan yang dipesannya. Saat ini BoA dan Jay sedang berada di cafetaria. Satu jam yang lalu Jay menelpon BoA dan mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan. Tentu BoA tidak menolak, karena kebetulan dia juga sedang senggang.

Minggu depan BoA akan kembali ke Korea, pulang ke rumah Yunho. Sebenarnya BoA merasa sedikit tertekan, seolah dia terlalu malas untuk pulang pada suaminya. Jujur saja, BoA merasa senang disini... Dia merasa dia berada di dunianya, dunia artis yang selalu menjadi mimpi dan cita-cita BoA sejak dulu. Dan jika dia pulang kembali ke rumah Yunho, itu artinya dia akan kehilangan segalanya. Ya, janjinya pada Yunho untuk menjadikan syuting film ini sebagai finalnya di kancah hiburan rasanya berat sekali untuk direalisasikan.

BoA tidak mau, hatinya menolak. Dia ingin mengingkarinya.

Namun otak di dalam kepalanya menyuruh agar dirinya tidak egois. BoA tidak boleh serakah seperti dulu lagi. Jika dia ingin kembali kepada Yunho, maka dia harus siap membuang mimpinya. Sebaliknya jika dia ingin tetap melangkah di dunianya, maka dia pun harus rela melepaskan Yunho.

Lalu hari ini dengan semua kalimat yang dituturkan oleh bibir Jay, BoA merasa telinganya berdengung. Dengung yang ia tidak tahu apa maknanya? Maka dari itu dia sekarang sedang gundah, Jay seperti titik terang di ujung lorong panjang jalan gelap hidupnya. Jay datang menawarkan cinta untuknya, menawarkan kesepakatan untuk bersamanya, dan tak lupa memberikan apa yang selama ini BoA idamkan, yaitu kebebasan berkarir di dunia hiburan.

See... Bagaimana BoA tidak tergoda kalau seperti itu ceritanya?

"Sebenarnya aku berniat menyimpan perasaan ini hanya untuk diriku sendiri, nuna yah.. Aku tidak berhak untuk merusak rumah tanggamu dengan suamimu di Seoul sana. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa putus asa saat mendengar bahwa kau akan kembali ke Korea minggu depan ini.." tutur Jay. Dia menatap lekat-lekat mata wanita yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Tidakkah aku ini sangat menyedihkan? Aku bisa berbicara dengan mudah bahwa aku mampu melepaskanmu. Tapi pada kenyataanya semua itu sangat sulit untuk aku lakukan.." lanjutnya. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam tatapan mata Jay. BoA tahu itu.

"Beri aku waktu Jay, aku akan memikirkannya. Sehari sebelum aku kembali ke Korea, aku akan menghubungimu dan menjawab semuanya.." putus BoA pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Enam hari kemudian**

Jung Jiyool menggeliat kecil dalam gendongan kakeknya, bayi mungil itu baru saja berganti popok setelah pipis dipangkuan Raesuk.

"Berikan Jiyool padaku Hyesung ah, aku juga ingin menimangnya.." Raesuk menjulurkan tangannya hendak merebut Jiyool, namun Hyesung malah melengos dan bersikap seolah tidak melihatnya.

"Kau kan sudah tadi. Sekarang gantian, Jiyool mau digendong oleh harabojinya... Iya kan sayang?!"

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sebelah Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman miliknya melihat malaikat kecilnya menjadi rebutan orangtua Yunho.

"Aigo... Kalian ini, aku saja yang ayahnya belum puas menimang anakku. Jja, berikan Jiyool padaku appa, aku ingin memangkunya!" seloroh Yunho ikut-ikutan, membuat Raesuk memutar bola matanya dan melirik sebal ke arah Yunho.

"Aish, kau akan puas nanti Jung Yunho. Sekarang biarkan Jiyool bersama kami. Kau pangku ibunya Jiyool saja sebagai gantinya.." niat Raesuk tidak lebih hanya bercanda. Tapi rupanya candaan itu sedang tidak berada di tempatnya.

Mendadak semua orang terdiam. Hening.

"Yah! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Hahaha.." ujar Raesuk lagi dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi deringan ponsel milik Jaejoong. Semua orang terkecuali Jiyool yang belum mengerti apa-apa bernapas lega karena menemukan hal yang bisa dijadikan pengalih dari candaan konyol Raesuk.

Yunho berdehem kaku sebelum melenggang pergi ke arah dapur. Dia terlalu gugup hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berada disana lebih lama lagi.

Sementara Raesuk dan Hyesung pura-pura sibuk dengan cucu mereka. Dengan pelan-pelan mereka kompak menjauh sambil membawa Jiyool selama Jaejoong sibuk menerima telepon.

.

.

.

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar suara di ujung sambungan ponsel sana.

"U-umma?" dia tergagap. Bagaimana bisa Hyebin tahu nomor telepon genggamnya?

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara banyak. Mari kita selesaikan semuanya. Datanglah jam tiga sore ini di 'Bear' cafe yang terletak di samping taman kota. Dan ingat satu hal, kau harus datang sendirian!"

Jaejoong tidak sempat menjawab karena Hyebin sudah terlanjur memutuskan sambungan mereka. Dia tidak punya gambaran hal apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh ibunya, Jaejoong tidak tahu.

Mata bulatnya melirik pada jam dinding mewah yang menempel di dinding ruang keluarga rumah orangtua Yunho, pukul dua sore lebih lima belas menit. Itu artinya Jaejoong tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir apakah dia akan menuruti perintah ibunya atau malah mengabaikannya saja.

Ada sedikit rasa gentar dalam dada Jaejoong ketika dia ingat bagaimana perlakuan terakhir yang dia dapat dari Hyebin. Wanita itu hampir mencelakainya dan Jiyool. Bukan tidak mungkin kali ini pun Hyebin akan berbuat buruk padanya kan?

Jaejoong menimang-nimang dengan akalnya, dia memutuskan untuk datang memenuhi panggilan Hyebin. Bagaimana pun dia tidak mau lari dari ibunya... Meski berhadapan dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu akan menggundang sakit hati lagi dan lagi, tapi Jaejoong beranggapan suka tidak suka dia tetap harus menghadapinya.

.

.

.

Yunho membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh ibunya. Raesuk bilang dia harus mengambil keputusan untuk Jaejoong. Kedua orangtua Yunho bahkan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mendukung apapun keputusan anaknya.

"Kalau kau menyukai Jaejoong, kau harus berani jujur pada BoA. Katakan pada istrimu jika kau menyayangi orang lain." kata Hyesung. Dia dan Raesuk saat ini memang sedang berbicara serius dengan anak mereka. Mumpung Jaejoong tadi pergi pamit untuk keluar sebentar, hal itu digunakan dengan baik oleh pasangan Jung tersebut untuk meminta penjelasan Yunho.

"Tidak hanya BoA, kau juga harus berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Jika kau mau mempertahankan istrimu, maka kau harus berpisah dengan Jaejoong, tapi jika kau ingin bersama Jaejoong, maka kau jelaskanlah pada istrimu. Kau tidak boleh serakah Yunho ah... Kau akan menyakiti banyak orang jika kau berniat mempertahankan keduanya. Lepaskan salah satu diantara mereka... Biar salah satunya bisa mencari kebahagiaan di luar sana tanpa harus dibelenggu olehmu…" nasihat Raesuk kepada anaknya.

"Aku melarangmu untuk menahan keduanya adalah karena aku seorang ibu dan seorang istri Yunho ah, aku berada diposisi Jaejoong dan BoA disaat bersamaan. Kau membagi sekeping hatimu untuk dua keping hati itu tidak seimbang, sayang... Meski kau berniat membagi setengahnya sama rata tapi kau tidak punya jaminan bahwa kau tidak akan menaruh hatimu agar lebih condong pada salah satunya."

Yunho mengangguk setuju. Ya, sungguh tepat sekali. Hatinya memang sudah lebih condong kepada salah satunya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah turun dari taksi. Ujung mata bulat itu melirik pada papan besar nama yang terpajang di depan bangunan di hadapannya. 'Bear' cafe, tempat yang memang menjadi tujuannya.

Jaejoong memilih berbohong kepada Yunho dan orangtuanya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin pergi menemui teman lama saat bekerja di kedai makanan dulu. Yunho sempat memaksa ikut dan mengantar Jaejoong, tapi dengan berbagai rayuan yang diucapkannya, Jaejoong berhasil mengkandaskan niat Jung tampan itu. Alhasil kini dia benar-benar pergi seorang diri sesuai permintaan ibunya.

Dengan sedikit keras Jaejoong mendorong pintu kaca cafe, baru lima langkah dari pintu masuk Jaejoong langsung meliarkan pandang matanya kesana kemari guna mencari keberadaan Hyebin.

Nafas Jaejoong sedikit tercekat saat melihat ibunya duduk sendirian pada salah satu meja yang terletak di paling ujung barisan. Gugup? Tentu! Karena mata Hyebin sekarang sedang menatap penuh arti kepadanya.

Jaejoong menarik kursi tepat di depan ibunya. Dia berusaha mengatur napas agar terlihat normal di depan wanita itu, walau dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan detak jantung yang sudah menggila dalam rongga dada miliknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hyebin terkesan datar.

Jaejoong hampir tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan dari bibir wanita di depannha. Hyebin menanyakan kabarnya? Oh my~

Dia berdehem kecil sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit kaku, "Aku... Baik tentu saja."

"Lalu anakmu?" tanya Hyebin lagi masih degan nada datarnya.

"Oh, dia... Dia juga baik-baik saja.." Jaejoong mulai berharap sekarang. Ibunya menanyakan kabar dirinya dan Jiyool, apakah Hyebin sekarang sudah mau membuka hati untuknya?

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. BoA akan kembali besok malam. Kau tentu tahu kan apa artinya? Aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan melupakan perjanjian yang sudah kau buat dengan BoA dan Yunho bukan?"

Jaejoong mencelos, harapan yang sempat muncul tadi langsung menguap sedetik lamanya. Ternyata alasan Hyebin peduli menanyakan kabar ia dan Jiyool hanyalah sekedar basa basi busuk semata.

"Kau berniat menyingkirkanku?" lelaki cantik itu menatap penuh luka pada ibunya.

Sementara Hyebin dengan cepat memutus tatapan mereka. "Tidak... Tidak ada yang perlu disingkirkan karena memang seperti itulah yang seharusnya." kata wanita itu tanpa mempedulikan arah pandang sosok didepannya.

"Sebegitu cintakah kau pada anak tirimu, nyonya Kwon? Sebegitu bencikah kau pada anak kandungmu sendiri? Apakah karena ayah dari anak tirimu itu adalah laki-laki yang sangat kau kasihi kau jadi lebih berat kepadanya? Lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan untuknya daripada darah dagingmu dengan laki-laki yang kau benci?" Jaejoong berdesis dengan berbagai umpatan yang hampir meledak ditenggorokannya.

Hyebin masih membuang arah pandangannya dari sepasang mata Jaejoong yang terasa tajam dan menusuk untuknya. "Nilailah aku sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun penilaianmu terhadapku. Aku hanya sedang mencari keadilan disini Kim Jaejoong. Aku dulu terluka karena ayahmu, maka kini aku meminta kebahagiaan untuk anak dari laki-laki yang telah direbut cintanya oleh ayahmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa kau melimpahkan segalanya kepadaku? Kenapa kau tidak mencari ayahku dan membalaskan dendammu kepadanya saja? Bila perlu bunuh saja dia sekalian jika itu bisa membuatmu puas dan menyembuhkan luka hatimu itu nyonya Kwon!"

Ada seingai kecil di sudut bibir Jaejoong, Hyebin tahu karena dia sempat meliriknya. "Aku tidak ingin bermain kasar kali ini Kim Jaejoong. Aku hanya sedang menagih janjimu untuk menjauh dari rumah tangga putriku!"

"Bagaimama kalau aku tidak mau? Kau akan terus menerorku begitu?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan pergi karena kau adalah seorang pria, seorang pria tentu bisa memegang janjinya sendiri…"

"Tapi kau lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang ibu. Aku masih waras untuk tidak meniru kelakuanmu dengan membuang anakku sendiri!"

Oke, ini di luar perkiraan Hyebin, menurutnya Jaejoong yang sekarang kontras sekali dengan Jaejoong yang dulu. Anak itu sekarang berani menjawab apapun perkataan ibunya yang berniat menyudutkan, tidak sepasrah saat Jaejoong masih remaja.

"Katakanlah aku gila karena sudah membuangmu, tapi ya kau benar! Aku memang dulu sempat gila karena tidak kuat hidup bersama dengan ayahmu." Hyebin berbalik mendesis ke arah Jaejoong.

"Terus saja kau gunakan nama ayahku untuk melempar semua kesialanmu itu padaku. Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau menemuinya saja dan memaki dia sepuas yang kau bisa. Jika kau tetap menjadikanku sebagai kambing hitam dari masalah kalian berdua, kau salah orang nyonya! Kau harusnya sadar siapa yang korban sebenarnya, dirimu atau diriku?"

"Jaejoong ah.." Suara seseorang dari belakang punggung Jaejoong menyela perdebatan ibu dan anak itu.

Hyebin mendecih tidak suka melihat siapa orang yang sudah berhasil mengganggu acara adu mulut mereka. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia melebarkan matanya saat menengok ke arah sosok di belakangnya.

"Appa?"

.

.

.

Jemari Yunho basah karena keringat, membuat genggaman ponsel ditangan kirinya terasa licin seolah bisa jatuh meluncur ke bawah kapan saja.

Yunho tidak menyangka sebelumnya jika BoA akan menelpon dirinya secepat ini. Well, Yunho baru saja selesai berdiskusi dengan kedua orangtuanya perihal masalah rumah tangga dirinya dengan BoA, dan ajaib sekali karena sekarang BoA tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok Yun." kata suara di speaker ponsel milik Yunho.

"O-oh.." Yunho menjawab singkat karena dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Sebenarnya ada yang sangat ingin aku bicarakan padamu Yunho yah.."

"Apa itu?"

"…"

"…"

Hening beberapa detik. Sebelum dengan suara bernada takut-takut BoA kembali membuka suara. "Ba-bagaimana jika kita berpisah saja Yunho?"

"…"

"Yunho?"

"Wae?"

"Maafkan Aku... Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain disini Yunho yah."

"…" Yunho meremang. Tubuhnya mendadak sedikit menggigil.

"Mianhae Yunho.. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu besok. Bisakah besok kau bawa serta Jaejoong agar kita bisa bicara bertiga?"

"Ah... Y-yeah?"

Bukan sakit hati yang Yunho dapatkan dari hasil obrolan singkatnya dengan BoA, tapi sebongkah kebahagiaan besar yang merambati nuraninya. Yunho memang merasa dadanya sangat sesak, sesak bukan karena dia membenci BoA yang sudah mengkhianatinya di luar negeri sana, namun sesak karena dia tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta BoA untuk merelakan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Karena rupanya BoA juga merasakan seperti apa yang dirasakannya.

Jatuh cinta kepada orang lain.

.

.

.

Hyebin sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu, dia sengaja meninggalkan mantan suaminya untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Bukan apa-apa, itu karena Hyebin masih tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya setiap kali melihat wajah Minsuk lama-lama.

"Jaejoong ah, apa kabarmu nak?" pertanyaan Minsuk memecah kesunyian yang beberapa saat sempat tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Maafkan appa... Appa sungguh ingin minta maaf padamu Jae. Maaf atas perlakuan appa selama ini. Maaf karena aku sudah menjadi orangtua yang buruk untukmu." mata ayah Jaejoong itu berkaca-kaca karena Jaejoong memilih diam saja.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Minsuk memang sengaja mendatangi Hyebin untuk menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong. Dia melakukan itu sebab hanya Hyebin lah yang bisa diandalkan menurut pemikiran Minsuk.

Rasa benci Hyebin terhadap putra satu-satunya menjadikan dia terkadang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya selalu memantau dimana saja keberadaan Jaejoong. Mungkin alasan Hyebin melakukan itu adalah karena dia tidak mau Jaejoong akan mendekatinya untuk mengganggu hidup normalnya. Tapi fakta berbicara, justru dengan memantau dimana saja keberadaan Jaejoong membuat Hyebin secara tidak langsung sedang memperhatikan anaknya itu.

Minsuk sangat senang karena Hyebin menjanjikan akan mempertemukan dia dengan Jaejoong. Oleh karena itu mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di tempat ini. Namun Hyebin menyuruh Minsuk agar menjauh sementara karena ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan anak kandungnya tersebut.

Sejak tadi, sejak Jaejoong datang Minsuk sudah mengamatinya.. Tetapi dia cukup sabar untuk menahan diri agar tetap duduk di kursi persembunyiannya yang terletak sangat jauh bersebarangan dengan kursi yang diduduki Jaejoong dan mantan istrinya itu. Dia sudah menyetujui syarat Hyebin bahwa dia boleh mendekati mereka jika Hyebin sudah selesai berbicara. Namun karena Minsuk merasa kurang suka melihat perdebataan ibu dan anak itu, dia nekat bergerak sendiri sebelum Hyebin memanggilnya.

Minsuk memang tidak mendengar apa saja yang sudah diributkan oleh dua orang itu. Tapi dia punya tebakan jika hal tersebut pasti sangatlah beresiko mengingat betapa Hyebin dan Jaejoong saling melempar tatapan yang penuh akan kebencian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini tuan Kim?"

Rasanya Minsuk ingin menangis mendengar kalimat Jaejoong yang bersikap seolah mereka tidak terlibat hubungan darah.

"Jae... Bisakah kau memanggilku appa? Aku mohon jangan bersikap seperti itu kepadaku nak... Tolong maafkan aku.."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terus terang aku bingung dengan semua ini tuan Kim. Bukankah dulu kau sama sekali tidak pernah mau peduli padaku?"

"Ya, aku sadar itu Jaejoong ah... Maka dari itu biarkan sekarang aku menebus segala keburukanku di masa lalu.. Maafkan aku nak.. Aku tidak datang menjemputmu saat kematian kakekmu karena aku masih dibutakan oleh sakit hati kepada ibumu." ratap Minsuk dengan nada pilu.

"Kalian berdua sama saja, kalian saling membenci tapi tidak berani berhadapan secara langsung. Malah kalian melemparkan semua perasaan benci itu kepada anak kalian yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jika aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi korban dari keegoisan kalian berdua, kenapa kalian masih membiarkan aku hidup setelah kakek sudah meninggal?" Jaejoong membiarkan ganjalan di hatinya keluar tanpa tekanan lagi. Mumpung ayahnya ada disini. Mumpung dia diberi kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya.

"Kakek adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengharapkan kehadiranku di dunia ini. Itu tandanya setelah kematian beliau, sudah tidak ada seorang pun yang masih mengharapkan kehidupanku kan?"

Minsuk tidak menjawab, dia membiarkan Jaejoong puas berbicara.

"…"

"Jaejoong ah... Maafkan appa, kau boleh membenci appa. Kau boleh melakukan apapun kepada appa untuk membalas semuanya. Tapi appa mohon, ampuni ayahmu ini nak.. Aku sudah menyesal di sepanjang hidupku selama ini karena sudah begitu tega menelantarkan darah dagingku sendiri.."

Jaejoong merasa tidak tega melihat bulir air mata yang mulai mengucur di kedua mata merah milik ayahnya.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau aku bagaimana? Dulu kalian memintaku pergi dari kehidupan kalian berdua, aku mengabulkannya. Sekarang kalian ingin agar aku bagaimana lagi?"

"Ikutlah denganku Jae.. Ikutlah bersama appa pergi ke London. Aku sudah menceritakan tentangmu pada istriku dan dia memarahiku karena sudah berbuat seperti itu kepadamu. Ibu tirimu sangat ingin bertemu denganmu nak. Percayalah dia adalah orang baik. Bahkan dia berkata bahwa dia tidak akan segan untuk menghajarku jika aku tidak bisa mendapat maaf darimu." bujuk Minsuk.

"Pergilah bersama appa Jaejoong ah, kita bangun hidup yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Biarkan appa menebus padamu apa saja yang sempat hilang dari hidupmu selama ini. Aku akan menyekolahkanmu karena aku tahu kau sempat di keluarkan dari sekolahmu dulu bukan?"

Jaejoong diam tidak mau menjawab.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu orang hebat, orang yang akan disegani orang lain. Biar ibu kandungmu merasa kerdil dan malu setelah melihatmu menjadi sukses dan terhormat."

"Pergilah bersama appa Jae, aku tahu disini kau hanya akan mendapatkan tatapan remeh dari ibumu. Hyebin tetap akan membencimu, jadi mari kita tinggalkan Korea dan kembali saat kau sudah punya senjata untuk membungkam ibu kandungmu itu."

.

.

.

* * *

**~~Osaka, Jepang~~**

Yoochun merasa betah tinggal di rumah milik Changmin. Terhitung sudah hampir seminggu dia berada disini dan tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang ke Seoul. Yunho memang beberapa kali sempat memarahinya karena Yoochun masih punya kesibukan di Jung corp. Namun bukan Yoochun namanya jika dia tidak punya segudang alasan untuk berkelit dari perintah sepupu arogannya itu.

"Kapan kau pulang Yoochun ah?" tanya Changmin yang sedang duduk di atas kursi roda. Dia membiarkan Yoochun mendorong kursi rodanya mengelilingi halaman rumah milik Changmin yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman cantik khas jepang.

"Kau masih belum belajar sopan santun untuk memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan sebutan hyung rupanya, Heh bocah! Dan kenapa kau menanyakan soal kepulanganku? Kau sedang berniat mengusirku?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya, "Aku hanya bertanya. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya pun tidak apa-apa."

Yoochun tertawa mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya, "Kenapa? Apa kau akan ikut bersamaku kembali ke Seoul? Aku tau kau pasti ingin bertemu Jaejoong heh?" godanya.

"Benar sekali. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong hyung dan melihat bayinya. Aku benar-benar merindukan dia.." senyum merekah dari bibir Changmin. Dia memang sudah tahu semuanya karena Yoochun dan Chanhee telah mengatakan segala hal yang sudah terjadi di Korea sana.

"Dia sekarang sudah bahagia dengan Yunho hyung, Changmin ah.. Meski sepupuku itu tidak mejelaskan apapun padaku, tapi aku yakin cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menceraikan istrinya untuk bersatu dengan Jaejoong."

Changmin tersenyum sebagai respon dari apa yang dikatakan Yoochun. "Kau jangan punya pikiran bahwa aku akan merebut Jaejoong hyung dari sepupumu itu Park Yoochun. Aku sama sekali tidak punya pikiran seperti itu. Justru aku berencana menemuinya adalah karena dia selalu punya nasihat yang berguna sebagai penenang hatiku."

"Aku baru tahu jika kau dan Jaejoong sangat dekat seperti itu."

"Aku selalu menjadikan Jaejoong hyung sebagai tembok berjalan tiap kali aku butuh sandaran... Dan Jaejoong hyung pun selalu membagi masalah yang dialaminya kepadaku. Kami sangat dekat tentu saja. Makanya saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, aku yakin itu bukan cinta. Itu hanyalah perasaan sayang berlebihan karena kami saling bergantung satu sama lain."

Yoochun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Begini saja, aku akan membantu mengurus kepindahanmu dari sini. Meninggalkan Jepang adalah jalan terbaik agar kau tidak selalu teringat mendiang istri dan calon anakmu. Aku akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan di Seoul sana. Meski kau tidak bisa meneruskan karirmu sebagai jurnalis, kau masih bisa menjadi penulis artikel atau editor bukan?"

Semua orang memang selalu memberikan dukungan kepada Changmin. Baik dalam bentuk dukungan fisik maupun psikis. Tidak ada orang terdekat Changmin yang mau menjadi saksi dari keterputukan pemuda jangkung itu. Changmin masih muda, Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan hidup yang tentu tidak boleh disia-siakan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah kembali ke rumah orangtua Yunho. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah gerutuan Yunho yang komplain padanya karena Jaejoong pergi terlalu lama.

"Kau darimana saja Jae? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat semua panggilanku?" cecar Yunho. Dia memang sudah beberapa kali mencoba menelpon Jaejoong tapi selalu dimatikan oleh si empunya.

"Aku hanya pergi jalan-jalan dengan temanku Jung Yunho. Aigo... Kenapa kau berubah menjadi tukang atur seperti ini?" Jaejoong berdecak melihat tingkah Jung tamapan itu. Dia melenggang memasuki kamar Jiyool tanpa menghiraukan gerungan Yunho di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu Jaejoongie..."

Jaejoong melirik tajam ke arah Yunho. "Aku laki-laki Yunho ah. Kau jangan lupakan itu! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri eh?"

Hati Jaejoong menghangat melihat Jiyool sedang terlelap diatas ranjang bayi miliknya. Puji dan syukur kepada Tuhan selalu Jaejoong panjatkan tiap kali dia mendekap Jiyool dalam pelukannya.

"Dia sangat cantik kan?" Jaejoong sedikit berjengit ketika dagu Yunho menempel di pundaknya. Ayah Jiyool itu berdiri tepat di belakang Jaejoong dengan dada yang menekan punggung belakangnya.

"Ya, dia seperti malaikat…" jawab Jaejoong dengan tersenyum. Dan Yunho pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Jaejoong.

"BoA akan kembali besok... Dia meminta agar kita bertemu dan berbicara bertiga." ujar Yunho masih dengan menyandarkan dagunya. Dia pikir dia memang harus segera memberitahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan secara jelas dengan Yunho. "Berbicara soal apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja untuk mengakhiri semuanya.." ujar Yunho dengan nada gembira. Dia tidak tahu jika lelaki cantik di depannya memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan pemikiran Yunho.

Jika Yunho merasa gembira karena dia tahu bahwa dia akan segera berpisah baik-baik dengan BoA, lain ceritanya dengan Jaejoong. Lelaki cantik itu menebak maksud dari mengakhiri semuanya adalah bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pergi menjauh sesuai perjanjian mereka tempo hari.

Hati Jaejoong terasa ditikam melihat kegembiraan di wajah Yunho. Yang pikiran naif Jaejoong simpulkan adalah tentu saja Yunho gembira. Suami mana yang tidak senang menyambut kepulangan istrinya?

.

.

.

Malamnya, Jaejoong sengaja meminta kepada Yunho agar mereka tidur bersama. Yunho sempat kaget mendengarnya, karena setelah Jiyool lahir, Jaejoong dan dirinya sudah berpisah kamar lagi. Yunho menempati kamar miliknya dan Jaejoong tidur di kamar tamu.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Jaejoong bahkan merayu Raesuk agar memboyong Jiyool tidur bersamanya juga. Jadilah kini ketiganya berbaring saling mendekap diatas ranjang king size kamar tamu dengan posisi Jaejoong yang mengubur Jiyool dalam pelukannya dan Yunho yang mendekap punggung Jaejoong di dadanya.

Semalaman Jaejoong tidak berniat memejamkan matanya barang semenit pun. Jaejoong seolah sedang menikmati kehangatan semu yang tidak akan menjadi miliknya secara abadi.

Saat tengah malam ketika ia hendak ke kamar kecil, dia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Kim Minsuk.

'Aku menerima tawaranmu appa.. Kita bertemu besok pagi di bandara.'

.

.

.

Jay Park tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. BoA menyambut cintanya dan mengajak dirinya untuk kembali ke Seoul guna menjelaskan hubungan mereka kepada keluarga Kwon dan meminta jalan perceraian baik-baik dengan Jung Yunho.

Keduanya kini duduk bersisian di dalam pesawat yang akan menuju ke tanah air dengan tangan yang saling menggengam satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menjadi pemandangan Yunho ketika membuka matanya adalah sebuah tangan kecil mungil yang memukul-mukul wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat Jiyool sudah terbangun dengan mata bulat yang terbuka tertutup karena sinar matahari yang mulai merambati jendela kamarnya.

"Good morning… My angel~" sapa suara serak Yunho. Dia mengecup bibir Jiyool sekilas sebelum mendudukkan dirinya untuk segera bangun.

Senyum ceria Yunho langsung hilang ketika melihat di samping lemari, Jaejoong sedang memasukkan baju-baju miliknya kedalam koper.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jaejoong ah? Kau mau kemana?" Yunho segera meloncat turun dari atas ranjang dan bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Oh.. Selamat pagi Yunho ah, kau sudah bangun?" Yunho tidak mempedulikan sapaan Jaejoong. dia memandang penuh tuntutan ke arah lelaki cantiknya.

"Ah ya aku lupa memberitahumu, aku akan ke Jepang hari ini. Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk penerbangan pagi. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku ingin pergi bertemu Changmin?" jelas Jaejoong. Dia menarik kopernya mendekati pintu keluar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk pergi bersama menjenguk sahabatmu di Jepang sana." protes Yunho.

"Tidak Yunho, jika kita pergi bersama siapa yang akan menjaga Jiyool? Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk naik pesawat bukan? Lagi pula kau tidak akan bisa pergi karena sekarang tidak ada Yoochun yang bisa menggantikanmu di kantor."

"Jadi kau sengaja pergi sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak menunggu Yoochun kembali agar kita berdua bisa pergi bersama?" Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong ketika lelaki cantik itu hendak pergi keluar kamar.

"Terlalu lama Yunho ah.. Kita tidak tahu kapan Yoochun akan kembali. Aku sudah menurutimu yang melarangku untuk pergi saat aku masih sakit. Dan sekarang aku sudah sehat sempurna. Jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk mencegahku lagi." Jaejoong melepasakan cekalan tangan Yunho dan menarik kopernya keluar.

"Tapi Jaejoongie, bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa BoA akan kembali hari ini?! Kita perlu bicara bertiga untuk menyelesaikan semuanya." Yunho masih tidak terima dengan alasan Jaejoong. Dia akan bersikeras menahan kepergian Jaejoong bagaimana pun caranya.

Jaejoong menatap lembut ke arahnya, "Aku minta maaf Yunho.. Tolong kau wakilkan aku saja. Katakan pada BoA aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menemuinya."

"Aish... Lalu kau akan berapa lama di tempat Changmin sana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin seminggu."

Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Dia kesal karena Jaejoong benar-benar keras kepala. "Aish..."

"Kau tenang saja Yunho yah, aku janji aku akan segera kembali."

Yunho hendak memprotes lagi, namun gerak bibirnya langsung terhenti oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong.

Ah~ sudah cukup lama Yunho tidak mengecap rasa bibir ini lagi. Tanpa penolakan Yunho langsung membalas pagutan bibir Jaejoong. Keduanya berciuman cukup lama.

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama Jae... Aku dan Jiyool menunggumu." bisik Yunho setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah dia mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Jiyool dan mengecup lama pipi anaknya.

Tidak terasa, setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong membasahi pipi Jiyool. Buru-buru dia menghapusnya karena dia tidak ingin Yunho memergokinya.

.

.

.

"Benarkah hyung akan ikut pulang bersama kita?" Junsu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

Remaja itu rupanya belum percaya dengan penjelasan ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa Minsuk sudah bertemu Jaejoong kemarin dan berhasil mengajak hyungnya itu untuk pulang ke London.

"Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi, oke?!" Minsuk mengecek rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi akan lepas landas setengah jam lagi.

.

.

.

Dengan Jiyool yang berada dalam gendongan, Raesuk masih melambaikan tangannya ke arah taksi yang ditumpangi Jaejoong. Di belakang taksi itu, menyusul Lexus silver yang digunakan Yunho dan Hyesung untuk pergi ke kantor Jung corp pagi ini.

Jaejoong menolak ketika Yunho menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Kini setelah tiba di persimpangan, taksi Jaejoong berbelok ke kanan mengarah ke bandara. Sementara Lexus silver di belakangnya mengambil jalur ke kiri menuju Jung corp.

Gejolak itu menjebol sudah. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi air matanya. Dia menangis tanpa suara di dalam taksi sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara.

'Baby... Yunho... Mianhae..'

.

.

.

.

* * *

**T B C **

Allow~~ akhirnya update juga XD kkkkk... Sebenarnya aku berniat menulis kata END di akhir cerita diatas, tapi aku pasti ditempeleng jika berani melakukannya LOL...

Okay, chap depan ending ^^)/ sampai jumpa~~~

Thank U (^.^) I Love U

**RyanryanforeverYaoi | Riszaaa gk login | leeChunnie | YunJaeLovers | angelhana9 | Ai Rin Lee | meirah 1111 | minjaeboo | snow drop 1272 | Dewi15 | Michelle Jung | Shim JaeCho | okoyunjae | azahra88 | irna lee 96 | gothiclolita89 | shanzec | yoon HyunWoon | misschokyulate2 | birin rin | nidayjshero | vila13kyuvil | SinushYJS | sexYJae | Vic89 | jaeho love | kim wiwin 9 | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | YunjaeDDiction | Vanessa Stacia Juno | CassYJ909596 | ajid yunjae | YumiChwang | hanasukie | hana | rinayunjaerina | Akishi Aki | dea | yuu | nabratz | Clein cassie | Dennis Park | Lolly Choco | Park FaRo | zuzydelya | Cindy Han | akiramia44 | JonginDO | han nara | indahjae | littlecupcake noona | Yewook Turtle | good witches | meotmeot | Guest | teukiangle | ShinJiWoo920202 | lipminnie | Guest | MaxMin | sachan | nickeYJcassie | Hana - Kara | yjnokokoro | Oktavian | narayejea | dokbealamo | Guest | Lilin Sarang Kyumin | babymochi | cindyshim07 | Guest | chkyumin | Jidat Biased | Kiki821 | Naoi Sora | 11Pen | ShinshinKyukyu | Rly C JaeKyu **

**. **

**.**

BearHug

**ReDeviL9095**


	12. Satu Chapter sebelum ending

**Baby U Know I Can't Forget**

**©ReDeviL9095 **

**.**

**.**

Waktu mampu mengubah segala hal yang tampak di depan mata. Namun apakah waktu juga mampu mengubah segala perasaan yang tersimpan di balik mata?

* * *

.

.

.

**MOLDIR **- Sebuah brand kelas atas yang dimiliki pengusaha muda bernama Kim Jaejoong. Kepergiannya selama empat tahun telah merubah Jaejoong menjadi orang besar yang membuat siapa saja berdecak kagum memuji karya-karyanya.

Mungkin istilah dendam dan ambisi mampu membuat orang mati-matian mengejar sukses adalah sindiran yang tepat untuk Jaejoong. Rasa sakit hati terhadap ibunya membuat sebuah peringatan di kepala Jaejoong bahwa dia harus bisa membuat Hyebin menyesali semua perlakuan terhadapnya dulu.

Jaejoong bukan tega meninggalkan darah dagingnya sendiri yang masih bayi. Namun dia sudah berpikir panjang sebelumnya. Dia tahu Yunho dan kedua orangtua Yunho sangat mencintai bayinya. Jadi Jaejoong sangat percaya keluarga Jung pasti akan menyayangi dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

Jiyool berbeda dengan Jaejoong di masa kecil dulu, dia tahu itu. Jika Jaejoong kecil terlahir ditengah kebencian keluarga, maka Jiyool lahir ditengah cinta dan harapan keluarga Jung. Yeahh, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah sama dengan Hyebin itulah yang ditekankan lewat egonya.

Ada pun alasan lain kenapa Jaejoong menerima tawaran ayahnya adalah karena dia juga sedang memutar otaknya. Dia laki-laki... Akan sangat memalukan jika ia tetap menjadi seorang pelayan kedai sementara dia sudah mempunyai seorang putri. Jaejoong tidak ingin anaknya merasa malu karena mempunyai ibu yang minim pendidikan seperti dirinya. Jaejoong tidak mau kalah dengan Yunho. Jika dia benar-benar ingin merebut Yunho dari BoA maka Jaejoong harus mampu sejajar dengan kelas mereka agar dia tidak dicemooh dibelakang sana. Ya, setidaknya seperti itu lah cara berpikir Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu.

Empat tahun kepergian Jaejoong dari Korea dia tidak tanggung-tanggung telah membekukan hati dan pikirannya. Beku dari segala rasa terhadap sekumpulan bule Eropa yang kerap kali menggodanya.

Keberadaanya di London sana, yang dikerjakan Jaejoong setiap hari hanya belajar, bekerja dan belajar. Tak pernah sekalipun dia pergi berkumpul bersama teman-temannya seperti Junsu yang suka pergaulan luar karena Jaejoong terlalu berambisi untuk segera sukses secepat yang dia bisa.

Jaejoong mengambil kursus menjadi seorang desainer karena dia tidak mungkin kuliah sebab Jaejoong tidak mengantongi ijazah sekolah menegah atas akibat drop out dulu.

Beruntung karena Kang Sora, ibu tirinya adalah seorang mantan Miss Korea yang bergelut di dunia fashion pusat mode Paris. Dari situ Jaejoong seolah mendapat angin segar untuk membantu kemulusan karirnya.

Kendatipun Sora dan Junsu selalu mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Jaejoong, tapi ibu tiri dan adik seayahnya itu tidak pernah bersikap buruk pada Jaejoong. Bahkan menurut Junsu, Sora lebih menyayangi Jaejoong daripada dirinya karena Sora selalu menjejali tubuh Jaejoong dengan pakaian mewah hasil dari rancangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak lihat betapa cantiknya wajah hyungmu ini Junsu ah? Lihat dia selalu pantas memakai model apapun…" puji Sora saat Junsu mengeluah protes kepadanya.

Dan kini setelah Jaejoong mampu meletakan nama Moldir dalam jajaran produk kelas internasional, dia pikir ini adalah saatnya dia kembali ke Korea... Kembali pada Jiyool, kembali pada...

Yunho.

Itu pun jika Yunho benar memiliki perasaan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Aniyo. Yoolie harus panggil aku oppa! O-P-P-A!"

Bocah cantik dengan dua kunciran di atas kepalanya itu mempout lucu. Mata sipit warisan ayahnya memandang protes ke arah Changmin.

"Tapi kata Appa, Yoolie halus panggil Minnie samchon bukan Minnie oppa.." kilah Jiyool.

Changmin berdecak, "Tapi aku masih pantas dipanggil Oppa, sayang...kau tidak tahu betapa tampannya wajah Minnie oppamu ini eum?"

Jiyool mengerjapkan matanya, "Tidak bisa Samchon, Yoolie akan dimalahi Appa kalo Yoolie tidak menulut," kata Jiyool dengan polosnya.

"Aish... Kenapa kau itu nurut sekali pada Appamu sih.." Changmin menggerutu pelan,.berharap bocah cilik di depannya itu tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Ottokhe? Minnie samchon mau kan ajalin Yoolie menggambal?"

Changmin tenggelam dalam bibir mencebil Jiyool. Dari sekian banyaknya opsi, kenapa hanya sikap merajuknya Jiyool saja yang mirip dengan Jaejoong? Bocah itu mengambil banyak milik Yunho pada wajahnya. Mata Jiyool adalah duplikat mata ayahnya. Hidungnya, bibirnya, rahangnya, semuanya adalah warisan dari Yunho. Mungkin benar apa kata Yoochun, Jiyool adalah Yunho mini versi perempuan.

Tapi dibalik fisik Jiyool yang penuh dengan balutan fisik Yunho, kau akan menemukan lain jika Jiyool sudah merajuk, mengambek atau menjelma menjadi bocah badung yang gemar menjahili temannya. Kelakuan itu persisi sekali dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Bocah sekecil itu bahkan bisa bersikap angkuh jika Yunho mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga mengabaikan dirinya. Hahahaha.

"Daripada Yoolie menggambar, mending Yoolie main boneka saja sana.."

"Iiiiiiissssh~ tapi kan Yoolie maunya menggambal, Samchon~ Yoolie ga suka main boneka ih!"

Changmin tertawa mendengarnya, "Kalau anak perempuan tidak suka main boneka, kau akan menjadi gadis tomboy saat besar nanti Jiyool sayang."

Seperti saran Yoochun dulu, Changmin sekarang memilih menetap di Seoul dan menjadi seorang pelukis. Dia pikir menggoreskan cat pada kanvas putih bisa dikerjakan dari atas kursi roda. Jadi Changmin memang sudah menekuni pekerjaan ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Selain itu dia tidak akan pernah kesepian karena Yunho selalu berbesar hati mengijinkan Changmin menculik Jiyool sebagai teman bermain di apartemennya. Beruntung karena meskipun Jiyool kadang kala menjelma menjadi bocah badung, putri kecil Jaejoong itu tidak akan berkutik kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

**Jung Corp**.

Perusahaan besar tentu tidak lepas dari peran besar pemimpinnya. Dari tahun ke tahun saham milik keluarga Jung semakin bertambah dengan bagusnya. Semuanya berkat kerja keras Yunho.

Yunho menjadikan Jung Corp sebagai pelarian dari sakit hati setelah kebohongan Jaejoong empat tahun lalu. Well, karena dia tidak tahu harus melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya entah kepada siapa, Yunho mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya pada pekerjaan. Dia akan menghalau otaknya yang kerap kali memikirkan Jaejoong dan mengoplosnya agar memikirkan soal kondisi Jung Corp saja.

Jika bisa, Yunho ingin sekali membenci sosok cantik itu. Memakinya, mencercanya, bahkan bila perlu menghajarnya sekalian karena sudah membuat hatinya sakit sedemikian rupa.

Akan tetapi rasa benci itu menguap entah kemana setiap kali Yunho melihat Jiyool. Yunho menemukan sosok Jaejoong pada diri anaknya. Itu berarti jika dia berani membenci Jaejoong sama saja dia juga sudah berani membenci Jiyool.

Jiyool adalah belahan raga serta jiwa dirinya dan Jaejoong. Setengah hidupnya dan setengah hidup Jaejoong ada pada putri mereka.

Tak pernah terselip dalam otak rasional milik Yunho jika Jaejoong akan pergi dengan cara seperti itu... Membohongi semua orang!

Padahal Yunho yakin, kebahagiaan telah hadir di depan mereka, kepulangan BoA dengan lelaki barunya telah menyelesaikan segala kemelut masalah yang ada.

Saat itu, saat BoA dan Yunho sepakat akan bercerai, dari pihak keluarga Kwon memang sempat menyalahkan Yunho. Terutama Hyebin. Dia menuduh perselingkuhan Yunho dan Jaejoong secara gamblang adalah penyebab utama kenapa BoA memilih laki-laki lain.

Namun saat itu BoA bisa berbesar hati untuk memaparkan segalanya, dia lebih memilih dunianya daripada suaminya sendiri. Alhasil perkataan BoA mampu membungkam mulut Hyebin dari semua sumpah serapah yang dilayangkan kepada Yunho.

Selesai masalah BoA, Yunho pun segera menghubungi Jaejoong dan memintanya untuk kembali. Karena senyatanya memang sudah tidak ada lagi batu sandungan yang menghalangi langkah hidup mereka bukan?

Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Alangkah terkejutnya Yunho saat dia mendapati Yoochun sudah kembali ke Korea dengan membawa serta Changmin ikut bersamanya.

Yang lebih menyesakkan lagi adalah baik Yoochun dan Changmin tidak ada yang memberi kesaksian bahwa Jaejoong pergi ke Jepang menemui mereka. Dari situ Yunho dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong sengaja pergi... Sengaja melarikan diri... Sengaja kabur... Atau entah apalah namanya.

"Kau sebaiknya segera pulang sekarang sebelum putri cantikmu mengamuk di rumah Changmin!"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk memeriksa setumpuk berkas laporan keuangan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Shit! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk eoh? Kau bisa membuat atasanmu mati jantungan dengan muncul seenak jidatmu seperti itu Yoochun ah!" Yunho melemparkan berkas itu di samping meja.

"Hahaha... Kau saja yang bekerja sambil melamun! Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku sepupu Jung~ matamu memang mentap kertas, tapi isi kepalamu terbang entah kemana.." Yoochun bersiul senang melihat kerutan di dahi Yunho.

"Jangan sok tahu kau.."

"Hey, aku berbicara fakta.."

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Si sepupu Park nya itu memang tidak pernah mau kalah.

"Kenapa? Kau memikirkan Jaejoong hyung lagi? Jaejoong hyung tidak akan pernah kembali kalau kau hanya menggunakan kepala kecilmu untuk mencarinya hyung.. Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan memilih menggunakan kakiku untuk mencarinya kesana kemari. Kau punya uang, kau pintar, jadi daripada meratap tidak karuan lebih baik kau mencari Jaejoong hyung keliling dunia..." sindir Yoochun sarkatik.

"Kau pikir luas dunia itu selebar jidatmu?!" Yunho mendecih risih karena ucapan Yoochun. Dia bukannya tidak mau mencari Jaejoong, tapi dia tidak tahu kemana dia harus mencarinya. Yunho tidak mungin akan keliling dunia seperti saran sepupu bejatnya itu karna dia punya Jiyool. Dia tidak akan rela meninggalkan anaknya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja lah Bos. Aku hanya kasihan saja melihat status bosku yang tampan ini. Masih muda tapi sudah menyandang status duda beranak satu.." Yoochun langsung berlari keluar setelah mengatakannya. Dia tahu situasi, sebentar lagi Yunho pasti kan berbalik mengamuk kepadanya.

1

2

3

"YAHHH! DASAR PERJAKA TUA!" gerung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meletakan koper besarnya di samping pintu masuk apartemen baru yang dia beli via online sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dia memang sudah mendapat ijin dari ayahnya untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah dia selesai memindahkan kantor pusat Moldir di London ke Korea.

Jaejoong telah siap dengan lembar baru hidupnya.

CKLEK

Jaejoong yang baru saja hendak menekan pasword untuk segera memasuki apartemen, refleks langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Tepatnya ke arah pintu terbuka milik tetangga apartemen di sebelahnya.

"Jja Yoolie, bilang sampai jumpa pada Minnie samchon.."

"Sampai jumpa besok Minnie samchon, Yoolie pulang dulu ne~ Jangan lupa Samchon besok janji mau ajalin Yoolie menggambal belbi cantik."

Jiyool bergerak lincah melambai-lambaikan tanggannya dalam gendongan Yunho. Bocah lucu itu baru berhenti menggerakan tangannya ketika Yunho sudah benar-benar berada di luar dengan sebelah tanggannya yang tidak menggendong Jiyool dia gunakan untuk menutup pintu.

"Appa, Yoolie lapal~"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar rengekan putri manjanya, dia selalu mewanti-wanti kepada Jiyool untuk tidak merepotkan Changmin. Karena Changmin tidak bisa bergerak bebas dari kursi rodanya, Yunho sengaja memasukan sebungkus biskuit dan sebotol minuman plus tempat air minun kesayangan Jiyool pada tas cangklok berbentuk berbuang tiap kali putrinya berkunjung ke rumah Changmin.

Dan Jiyool cukup pintar untuk memakan dan meminum sendiri tanpa bantuan Changmin setelah dia membuka ransel beruang cilik yang selalu setia menempel di punggungnya.

"Arraseo, dari sini kita akan langsung pergi ke kedai langganan kita oke?" Yunho menjawil hidung mancung anaknya.

"Oke Appa~ Yeeey!"

Yunho tertawa melihat Jiyool memeik riang dalam pelukannya. Dengan masih mengumbar tawanya, Yunho berbalik melangkah menuju lift yang letaknya berhadapan dengan pintu masuk apartemen Changmin.

Namun Yunho cukup sadar jika sejak tadi ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Oleh karna itu dia langsung menoleh pada sosok yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemen di sebelah apartemen milik Changmin.

Sejurus kemudian tawa Yunho hilang beganti dengan mata sipit yang melebar begitu retinanya mampu menangkap jelas siapa sosok tersebut. Si lelaki cantik dengan mata bulat jernih.

Kim Jaejoong? Jaejoongnya? Benarkah?

"Yunho yah.."

.

.

.

* * *

**NEXT **

Okay, aku minta maaf karena lama tidak update *bungkuk* -_-)v

Habis lebaran ini aku banyak kesibukan, tidak bisa leluasa seperti pas puasa kemarin... Maaf~

Aku juga minta maaf karena memotong endingnya menjadi beberapa bagian *bungkuk lagi*

Sebenarnya garis besar buat ending sudah mateng, sudah ada, cuma penjabarannya yang masih direbus lagi (U_U) sementara akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ketiban kerjaan yang bikin kepala panas. Jadi aku butuh waktu untuk mengatur agar pikiranku tidak malang melintang (T_T)

Thank U buat semua readers yang sudah review, untuk kali ini maaf sekali aku tidak bisa menyebut nama satu-satu. *bow*

See u next chap, full chap :)


	13. END (part 1)

**Baby U Know I Can't Forget**

**©ReDeviL9095 **

**. **

**. **

* * *

**. **

**.**

Jaejoong mati-matian menyembunyikan air matanya saat kedua bola mata hitam miliknya memandang penuh kerinduan pada sosok Jiyool yang tengah duduk manis dengan mulut lucu yang komat kamit karena sedang mengunyah kentang goreng.

Pipi tembem bulat milik Jiyool yang sejak awal memang sudah chubby terlihat semakin menggembung berisi kunyahan kentang di dalam mulutnya.

Yunho sengaja memesan junk food siap antar daripada mengajak Jiyool pergi ke kedai seperti janjinya beberapa menit lalu. Alasan Yunho berbuat demikian tentu saja karena dia tidak bisa, tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah sudi melepaskan Jaejoong yang muncul tiba-tiba di depannya.

Jaejoong seperti hantu. Jaejoong seperti angin.

Dia pergi tanpa pamit dan sekarang dia datang tanpa peringatan.

"Appa, Yoolie haus.." celetukan Jiyool seperti bel yang menyadarkan keterdiaman dua orang dewasa yang duduk menemaninya.

Jaejoong kalang kabut, dia setengah berlari ke arah dapur menengok kesana kemari dan membuka kulkas yang di dalamnya kosong melompong tak ada isi.

Gah~ dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya baru menempati apartemen ini belum ada tiga jam lamanya. Mana mungkin dia bisa menemukan sederet makanan dan minuman yang menghiasi kulkasnya.

Jaejoong berjalan kembali menghampiri Yunho dan Jiyool dengan perasaan getir. "Aku... aku akan turun sebentar untuk membeli minuman.." ucapnya pada Yunho.

Tapi sebelum Jaejoong melangkah mendekati pintu, dia merasakan sebuah tangan kokoh menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Jae... Jiyool sudah biasa membawa minuman sendiri kemana-mana.." Yunho melirik ke arah Jiyool yang sedang meminum air lewat tempat air minum kesayangannya.

Jaejoong sedikit terpana mendengar kebiasaan unik putrinya. Dia berjalan kembali ke arah sofa, kembali mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan sofa yang di duduki Jiyool.

Sepasang mata bulat jernih milik Jaejoong kembali terpaku pada wajah cantik darah dagingnya. Seolah tidak akan pernah bosan mengobservasi tiap lekuk keimutan rupa si cilik jelita. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak sadar jika Yunho pun telah melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Jika Jaejoong memandangi Jiyool penuh kerinduan, maka Yunho sekarang sedang memandangi Jaejoong dengan perasaan rindu, marah, kecewa, sayang serta terluka berkombinasi menjadi satu.

"Appa, kenapa ahjussi itu telus memandangi Yoolie sejak tadi?" Jiyool bergeser ke arah Yunho. Mata sipitnya melirik takut-takut ke arah Jaejoong.

"H-huh?" seperti orang linglung, otak Yunho blank merespon rengekan anaknya.

"Dia siapa sih Appa? Ahjussi cantik itu teman Appa ya?" tanya Jiyool lagi. Tangan mungilnya menjulur berusaha meletakan bungkus kosong kentang goreng yang sudah habis dia makan ke atas meja kaca di tengah-tengah sofa. Akan tetapi karena tangan mungilnya terlalu pendek, dia tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Jiyool berinisiatif hendak turun dari sofa agar dia bisa meletakkan bungkusan kosong itu. Namun gerakan bocah lucu itu terhenti ketika dia mendapati tangan kanan sang ahjussi cantik mengambil bungkus kosong itu dari tangan Jiyool lalu membantunya meletakkan di atas meja.

"Gomawo~ hehehe..." bocah imit itu tersenyum ceria ke arah Jaejoong membuat mata sipitnya melengkung kecil membentuk garis kecil.

Dan Jaejoong hampir lepas kontrol melihatnya, dia ingin sekali menubrukkan diri ke arah Jiyool. Membawa sosok cantik putrinya dalam pelukan yang sarat akan rasa rindu dan cinta.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa. Dia harus menahannya. Dia harus mendekati Jiyool secara perlahan.

Karena Jaejoong menebak, jika dengan tiba-tiba dia langsung mendeklarkan dirinya sebagai ibunya Jiyool, bocah itu malah akan menganggapnya aneh. Besar kemungkinan Jiyool pasti akan menolaknya. Akan kaget dan terkejut. Oleh sebab itu Jaejoong sengaja menahan semuanya karena dia berniat mendekati Jiyool secara perlahan. Dia akan membuat Jiyool menyukainya, setelah itu dia baru akan menjelaskan siapa dia sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu masih ogah merespon bujukan ayahnya. Pasalnya dia sedang kesal karena Jaejoong kembali ke Korea tanpa mengajak dirinya. Junsu baru saja menyelesaikan semester delapannya di salah satu universitas solid di kota London dan dia sudah merencanakan akan melanjutkan study ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi asal di Korea.

Betapa antusiasnya Junsu saat tahu jika Jaejoong akan memindah pusat Moldir ke tanah air mereka. Dia ingin ikut, dia ingin hidup di Korea, dia merindukan suku bangsanya. Tapi rupanya dia terkecoh karena Jaejoong pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Pokoknya aku akan menyusul hyung..." ketus Junsu. Minsuk sejak tadi sudah kehabisan cara bagaimana membujuk anak bungsunya.

"Nanti Junsu ah... Kau tidak bisa secepat itu menyusul Jaejoong karena dia sedang menyelesaikan sesuatu di Korea sana. Kau tidak boleh menganggunya.."

"Menyelesaikan apa memangnya? Menyelesaikan urusan kepindahan Moldir? Kalau begitu aku justru akan membantunya Appa..."

Minsuk berdecak pada kepolosan Junsu. Biar saja, Junsu memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal bagaimana kehidupan yang dimiliki Jaejoong saat belum bertemu dengan mereka dulu.

"Kau boleh menyusul hyungmu kalau Jaejoong sudah menelpon Appa untuk mengabari bahwa dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya," putus final Minsuk yang dibalas gerungan Junsu.

"Tapi Appa..."

"Junsu ah, berikan waktu untuk hyungmu."

"Aishhhh baiklah.."

Minsuk tersenyum, tangan kanannya mengusap kepala Junsu. Kedua putranya memang sangat kontras. Jika Jaejoong senang bersikap kalem bahkan cuek, lain dengan Junsu yang selalu ceria dan periang. Junsu selalu mendengarkan ayahnya berbicara. Jika kata ayahnya jangan ya pasti jangan. Tapi lain lagi dengan Jaejoong, jika ayahnya berkata jangan dia justru malah akan melanggarnya.

Empat tahun hidup dengan Jaejoong Minsuk sudah lumayan mengenal baik bagaimana perangai anak sulungnya. Jaejoong itu sebenarnya polos, lugu, tapi keluguannya tersembunyi rapi dengan emosi meledak-meledak yang sering Jaejoong tunjukan. Sikap keras dan kasarnya hanya sebagai tameng diri semata.

Minsuk merasa tertipu dengan Hyebin. Pantas saja dulu mantan istrinya itu bersedia membantu dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan meminta agar Minsuk membujuk Jaejoong untuk pergi meninggalkan Korea. Rupanya saat itu Jaejoong baru saja habis melahirkan seorang bayi, anak dari Yunho＿menantunya Hyebin.

Secara tidak tersirat Hyebin sedang menyingkirkan Jaejoong tapi sayangnya Minsuk tidak menyadarinya. Kalau pun dia tahu bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong kala itu, dia tentu tidak akan tega memisahkan Jaejoong dengan cucu kecilnya.

Rasa bersalah tidak mau pergi dari hati Minsuk tiap kali dia mendapati Jaejoong menangis tanpa suara pada tengah malam. Dia akan terisak pilu di dalam kamar gelap berharap tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya, namun secara tidak sengaja justru Minsuk lah yang sering memergokinya. Minsuk bisa mendengar Jaejoong menangis dengan merapalkan nama 'Jiyoolie' dari mulut bergetarnya.

Jaejoong terluka, Minsuk tahu itu. Jaejoong merindukan darah dagingnya, Minsuk bisa mengerti karena dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama; Menyesal karena telah meninggalkan sang buah hati.

Dan Minsuk tidak mau Jaejoong mengalami hal seperti dirinya. Maka dari itu dia berjuang setengah mati di balik kesuksesan Jaejoong. Dia membujuk Kang Sora untuk mengenalkan Moldir pada dunia tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Dia merayu beberapa investor kawakan untuk menaruh saham mereka pada perusahaan anaknya. Dan hasilnya sungguh memuaskan, Moldir milik Jaejoong langsung menukik di atas puncak karirnya hanya dalam kurun waktu empat tahun lamanya. Waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk seorang tanpa gelar sarjana seperti Jaejoong mampu membuat mata dunia tertuju ke arahnya.

Awalnya Jaejoong juga tidak percaya. Dia merasa ada yang ganjil dalam bisnisnya. Tapi karena pada dasarnya seperti yang Minsuk bilang, Jaejoong itu polos, lugu. Dia jadi tidak ambil pusing lama-lama. Disangkanya iya saja dia sedang mendapat durian runtuh dalam hidupnya.

Namun terlepas dari peran besar Minsuk, sebenarnya Jaejoong memang memiliki bakat. Bakat menggambar asal-asalannya malah dianggap unik dan berkelas bagi orang lain. Lihat saja, bagaimana pun bentuk pakaian, tas, sepatu, aksesoris dan segala barang hasil keluaran Moldir selalu ludes terjual ke segala peloksok Eropa.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan.."

Jaejoong diam saja mendengar kalimat pedas dari Changmin. Ceritanya saat ini dia sedang berkunjung ke tetangga apartemennya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si tiang jangkung teman baiknya.

"Kau bilang kau sudah hampir seminggu menempati apartemen sebelah, tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau menemuiku heh?"

"Maafkan aku Changmin ah, sungguh aku benar-benar sibuk mengurus perekrutan karyawan baru untuk bisnisku.." Jaejoong tidak bohong, dia memang semapat senewen karena sibuk mengatur gedung barunya.

Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho dan Jiyool beberapa hari yang lalu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Sebenarnya niat awal Jaejoong adalah menyelesaikan bisnisnya dulu baru menemui Yunho, tapi siapa sangka takdir malah membelok dari rencananya. Dia bertemu Jiyool dan Yunho bahkan tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Alhasil selama lima hari dia mengurus Moldir pikirannya malah berserakan tidak karuan.

"Ah.. Ya, aku lupa kalau kau sudah jadi orang besar sekarang Mr. Kim~" sindir Changmim sarkatik.

Jaejoong melirik tajam ke arah lelaki arogan yang duduk angkuh di atas kursi rodanya. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah lelah hati lelah pikiran menjelaskan kepada Changmin mengapa dia memilih pergi membohongi semua orang, Jaejoong sudah gondok karena Changmin tidak sekalipun meladeni permintaan maaf darinya.

"Damn! Terserah kau sajalah Shim keparat. Terus saja kau gunakan kesombonganmu itu, dasar brengsek. Aku sudah kehabisan kalimat untuk merayumu lagi, sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun sindiran yang keluar dari mulut bodohmu itu!"

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sejadi-jadinya. Dia semakin mengeraskan tawanya ketika melirik hidung Jaejoong yang kembang kempis tidak karuan.

"YAH! kenapa kau malah tertawa hah?! Dasar idiot!" Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menjejali mulut lebar Changmin dengan sepatu miliknya.

"What the fuck?! ternyata empat tahun hidup di Eropa tidak bisa mengubah perangaimu huh? Hahahaha... Kau masih tetap bar bar seperti dulu hyung, hahahaha.."

Jaejoong meraih bantal sofa dan melemparnya tepat pada wajah Changmin.

"YAAAAH! SAKIT!"

Jaejoong mengabaikan ringisan Changmin. "Kau tidak mengerti betapa takutnya aku untuk meminta maaf padamu Changmin ah, aku sedang serius tapi kau malah mengejekku!" katanya sedih.

Changmin merasa tidak enak melihat mendung di wajah laki-laki cantik di hadapannya. "Mian hyung... Aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk semua perbuatan yang sudah kau lakukan, jadi aku rasa tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.."

"Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kau bertingkah seolah kau sedang menghakimiku?"

"Aku sengaja menggodamu... Rasanya rindu sekali melihat kau jejeritan seperti tadi.."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Dasar bocah!"

"Oh ya hyung, kau sudah bertemu Jung Yunho?" Changmin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Sementara yang ditanya seolah mendapat spot jantung dadakan.

"Yunho hyung sering kemari untuk menjemput Jiyool karena gadis kecil kalian sengaja aku ajak bermain kesini hampir setiap hari. Kau harus tahu hyung betapa cantik dan menggemaskannya anakmu itu.." terselip nada getir dalam kalimat Changmin. Dia tidak bisa menampik ada perasaan ngilu ketika ia teringat bahwa dirinya hampir menjadi seorang ayah jikalau mendiang istri dan calon bayi mereka tidak dipanggil Tuhan lebih dulu.

Inilah salah satu alasan Changmin sengaja menciptakan kedekatan intim dengan Jiyool, karena dia teringat calon bayinya. Tak apa jika dia tidak sempat menjadi ayah untuk darah dagingnya, setidaknya dengan menjadi sosok ayah, paman, dan hyung untuk Jiyool, Changmin bisa menembus rasa kekecewaanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Changmin ah... Aku memang sempat bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Tapi aku tidak yakin baik Jiyool maupun Yunho akan memaafkanku begitu saja.." Jaejoong tersenyum pahit mengingat momen singkatnya kemarin. Malam itu kalau saja Yunho tidak mendapat telepon dari Raesuk yang menyuruh agar Yunho dan Jiyool segera pulang, dia bisa saja lepas kendali untuk berlutut meminta maaf kepada dua orang ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Setidaknya kau harus berusaha hyung. Mereka membutuhkanmu... Terutama Jiyool. Dia butuh orangtua lengkap untuk menemani masa kecilnya.."

Jaejoong memandang Changmin penuh tuntutan, "Orangtua lengkap? Bukankah Yunho dan BoA adalah orangtua yang lengkap untuk Jiyool?" tanyanya heran.

Changmin mencibir keras, dia menatap remeh ke arah Jaejoong. "Oh Man~ apa di Eropa kau terlalu gaptek untuk browsing gosip lewat internet huh? Yunho hyung dan BoA sudah bercerai sebulan setelah kau kabur melarikan diri. Dan delapan bulan setelahnya BoA menikah lagi dengan idol internasional bernama Jay Park. Bahkan pesta pernikahan pasangan artis itu digelar besar-besaran di pulau Hawai. Beritanya masuk surat kabar, masuk majalah dan masuk televisi!"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

Han Hyebin tersenyum lebar pada majalah yang sedang ia bolak balik di atas meja di depannya. Saat ini dia dan Raesuk sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang terletak di pusat kota.

"BoA sekarang sudah menjadi penyanyi yang hebat, aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan comeback lewat duet berdua dengan Jay untuk album barunya." Hyebin mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan mantan besannya. Well, meskipun BoA dan Yunho sudah bercerai tapi bukan berarti keluarga mereka tidak bisa menjadi saudara kan? Apalagi mengingat bahwa Jiyool tetaplah cucu Hyebin meski wanita tua itu enggan mengakuinya.

"Kau benar.. Sepertinya semua orang sudah berhasil mencari kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana dengan Yunho, eonni? Tidakkah dia ingin mencari pendamping hidup baru? Aku pikir Yunho sudah terlalu lama menduda.."

Raesuk tertawa kecil, "Kau seperti tidak mengerti saja, Yunho masih setia menunggu ibunya Jiyool kembali.. hehehe…" ucapnya dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat.

Hyebin merubah mimik wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah datar seperti biasa tiap kali dia mendengar nama Jaejoong menyapa telinganya.

"Sekian tahun sudah berlalu Hyebin ah.. Sampai kapan kau akan membekukan hatimu untuk darah dagingmu sendiri? Aku bukannya sok menasehati, tapi cobalah kau pikirkan.. Dendam tidak akan membawa hasil, kita akan semakin bertambah usia. Daripada kau menghabiskan masa tuamu untuk menimbun kebencian lebih baik kita selesaikan masalah ini selagi masih ada kesempatan." Raesuk meraih tangan Hyebin yang mengepal di atas meja.

"Sudah selesai Hyebin ah, mari kita selesaikan semuanya.." ujar Raesuk menambahkan. Dia menggenggam tangan Hyebin dengan lembut.

Bohong jika Hyebin bilang dia tidak menyayangi Jiyool. Oke lah mungkin memang Hyebin tidak menyayanginya, tapi dia **mencintainya. **

Kalian tahu? Hyebin mencintai Jiyool!

Empat tahun melihat perkembangan cucunya membuat rasa benci Hyebin pada Jaejoong mengikis secara perlahan. Jiyool seperti penawar racun dendam yang sudah berkarat dalam hatinya. Karena Jauh di lubuk hati Hyebin, dia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran seorang cucu.

Dan Jiyool adalah jawaban atas harapan itu.

Hyebin sudah tau kemandulan BoA. Ya, BoA sudah membeberkan segalanya. Semuanya! Jadi dia tidak mungkin berharap pada putri kesayangannya karena sampai dia mati pun dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cucu dari BoA.

Iri dia rasakan saat Raesuk dengan bangganya menggendong Jiyool kesana kemari, memamerkan pada setiap kolega betapa cantik dan imutnya cucu perempuan yang dia punya.

Sempat beberapa kali Hyebin bermaksud untuk menggendong Jiyool tiap kali bocah lucu itu memanggilnya halmoni. Namun rupanya ego Hyebin masih bercokol kuat di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

Raesuk mengambil majalah gosip internasional keluaran terbaru yang sejak tadi dikuasai Hyebin. Dia terkekeh melihat gambar BoA sedang berpelukan mesra dengan suami barunya. Tangan lentiknya begerak membuka halaman demi halaman, dan matanya langsung melebar saat dia menemukan foto besar Jaejoong lengkap dengan artikel yang judulnya ditulis dengan huruf kapital keseluruhan;

**PENGUSAHA SEKALIGUS DESAINER TERKENAL MOLDIR - KIM JAEJOONG TELAH KEMBALI KE KOREA.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**T B C**

**A/N: **Ini serius, tabletku kelenger pas aku copas panjang lebar chapter dari doc tablet ke doc ffn. Wakakaka XD entah gara2 kelebihan muatan memori ex dan in yang sudah mepet di dalam tab atau akun ffnku lagi error #jdag aku sudah cukup frustasi gagal update gara2 tablet senewen. Tapi pas aku jajal copas sedikit malah bisa, lancar pula. Wakakakaka XD jadi mohon maaf kalau endingnya aku potong beberapa bagian.. *piss

**Thank u and i love u:**

**All readers :)**

**See u next chap :D**


	14. Last!

**Baby U Know I Can't Forget**

**©ReDeviL9095**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bibir keriting Changmin melengkungkan senyum manis mendegar kekehan riang Jiyool yang sedang bermain ayunan di sebelahnya.

"Chun samchon jangan kelas-kelas ih! Yoolie takut~"

Jeritan suara cadelnya terdegar lucu saat Jiyool memprotes aksi Yoochun yang terlalu bersemangat mendorong ayunannya dari belakang.

"Baiklah cantik~"

Sepasang kaki mungil beralaskan sepatu merah muda melambai-lambai dari atas ayunan. Si cilik jelita itu memegang erat-erat kedua tali ayunan pada masing-masing sisinya.

"Samchon, Yoolie mau tulun aja ah.. Kepala Yoolie pusing, lasanya Yoolie mau muntah.."

"WHAT?"

Yoochun meraih Jiyool dan segera menurunkannya dari atas ayunan. Dia tidak mau ditemepeleng sepupu Jung nya jikalau terjadi apa-apa dengan putri kesayangan Yunho tersebut.

"Kau terlalu keras mendorongnya Yoochun ah!" mimik wajah Changmin berubah menjadi khawatir melihat muka Jiyool sedikit pucat.

Yoochun mengelus pipi Jiyool. "Maafkan Samchon Jiyoolie.. Mana yang sakit baby?"

Jiyool terbatuk kecil dengan mata merah yang digenangi oleh air mata.

"Gwenchana Samchon, Yoolie tidak apa-apa kok.." ujarnya serak.

Dengan gemas lelaki berjidat lebar itu memeluk Jiyool dalam gendongannya. "Jja kita cari cafe terdekat disini... Yoolie pasti sudah lapar karena capek bermain kan~?" Jiyool mengangguk lucu.

Petang mulai merambati kota Seoul, jam pada pergelangan tangan Changmin menunjukan pukul enam lewat empat belas menit. Memang waktu yang sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai jam makan malam.

Jiyool duduk manis pada pangkuan Changmin di atas kursi rodanya. Sementara di bagian belakang, terdapat Yoochun yang dengan telaten mendorong kursi roda Changmin melintasi jalanan taman.

.

.

.

Arus deras sungai Han memang tidak terlalu tampak jelas pada malam hari. Kumpulan air besar itu terlihat gelap dan hitam pada bagian tengah sana. Berbeda pada sisi pinggirannya yang terlihat cantik karena memantulkan kelap-kelip warna-warni lampu jembatan.

Sebuah Lexus hitam terpakir tidak jauh dari pinggiran sungai. Mobil berkelas dengan dua sosok laki-laki yang berdiri menyender pada badan luarnya.

Hati Yunho berdesir melihat poni Jaejoong yang melambai tertiup angin malam. Menyibak sepasang mata bulat jernih yang tertutupi rambut depan tersebut.

Desiran Yunho semakin menjadi ketika kedua mata Jaejoong berkedip beberapa kali. Dua magnet alami yang terwujud dalam sepasang mata indah milik sosok yang mampu menawan hati.

Jaejoong dengan segala keindahannya.

Mungkin benar istilah; seorang laki-laki atau perempuan akan terlihat semakin menarik saat berada di usia kematangannya. Jaejoong bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu dari gambaran seseorang itu.

Lelaki cantik bermarga Kim tersebut memang sudah tidak muda lagi, usianya sudah mencapai tiga puluhan tahun lebih, bahkan dia juga sudah pernah melahirkan seorang bayi kecil dari tubuh kurusnya. Tapi sungguh, justru dengan segala kematangan yang sudah Jaejoong miliki dia terlihat semakin indah dan indah lagi.

Menakjubkan lebih tepatnya.

Jadi mungkin tidak terlalu berlebihan jika Yunho menganggap Jaejoong yang sekarang tak ada ubahnya seperti sebuah tokoh khayalan yang berhasil menjebol imajinasinya.

Paras cantik dengan balutan ketampanan yang dipadu oleh tampilan berkelas yang melekat di badannya saat ini, membuat Jaejoong menyerupai gabungan seorang putri dan pangeran yang terwujud dalam satu wadah.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ceritanya akan menjadi seperti itu Yunho yah.."

Yunho melempar senyum kepada Jaejoong yang sedang melirik ke arahnya. "Aku tidak pernah mengambil pusing pada apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu Jae... Aku justru mengkhawatirkan apa yang sedang menunggu di masa depan sana," tuturnya.

Mereka sudah terlibat obrolan panjang selama dua jam lamanya. Begitu Jaejoong mendengar cerita perceraian Yunho dan BoA siang tadi, dia langsung memaksa Changmin untuk menelpon Yunho dan berkeinginan untuk mengajak Yunho berbicara empat mata.

Yunho yang tentu saja tidak keberatan dengan ajakan Jaejoong, menyuruh Yoochun dan Changmin untuk menjaga Jiyool karena dia pikir, dirinya dan Jaejoong perlu bicara serius tanpa gangguan putri kecil mereka.

.

.

Jaejoong mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi menyamping, membuat dia lebih leluasa menatapi sosok tegap Yunho di sampingnya. "Apakah kau membenciku... Yunho yah?"

"Tentu saja aku pernah membencimu, aku ingin sekali membencimu Jaejoongie.. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Yunho menyesap sekaleng kopi dingin yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

Dia dan Jaejoong memang sempat mampir di 7eleven saat di perjalanan tadi untuk membeli minuman ringan.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit ngilu pada ulu hatinya. "Waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membenciku?"

"Katakan saja karena aku terlalu menyukaimu. Rasa suka yang terlalu berlebihan bukankah terkadang dapat membutakan mata hati karena tidak bisa membedakan yang mana benci dan yang mana cinta?" ucap Yunho lancar. Dia sedikit menyeringai ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau mencintaiku? Kau tidak bisa membenciku karena mencintaiku begitu?"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Yunho kembali tenggelam pada dua bulatan indera penglihat milik Jaejoong.

Buru-buru Yunho menghalau pesona Jaejoong yang kembali menyerangnya, dengan agak kaku Yunho pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mencintai Jiyool, jadi aku tidak bisa membencimu."

"Maaf.." Jaejoong mendesah kecewa, binar mata yang sempat berharap barusan perlahan meredup.

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?"

"Karena aku sudah terlalu percaya diri."

Lelaki bermata sipit itu tertawa mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan kepercayaan dirimu itu.." Yunho kembali tergelak setelahnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Yunho yah, aku pikir kau memang mencintaiku. Ternyata tidak ya?" jelas sekali Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan nada penuh kecewa.

"Sebenarnya aku tipe orang yang tidak mau mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Jadi buat apa aku mencintaimu eum? Aku tidak mau sakit hati karena bertepuk sebelah tangan. Toh kau tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama bukan?"

Rasanya memang kekanakan. Dua orang yang saling menyukai terlibat pembicaraan dari hati ke hati tapi mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah salah satunya. Yunho menyukai Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi mereka justru sengaja membuatnya tidak mudah. Sengaja berputar-putar tidak karuan tanpa prediksi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu Yun?" bibir merah itu digigit si empunya karena sudah terlanjur keceplosan.

"Aku menggaris bawahi kata 'kalau' yang terselip dalam kalimatmu Jaejoongie.. Aku bukan orang yang suka berandai-andai.." Yunho melengos. Dia bergeser dari samping Jaejoong dan bergerak sejauh satu meter dari jarak awal mereka.

Jaejoong berdecak. Dia ingin sekali menimpuk kepala Yunho dengan kaleng kopi di tangannya. Reaksi Yunho yang sok jual mahal membuat emosi labilnya bergejolak ke permukaan.

"Jadi kau maunya bagaimana? Kau mau aku bilang seperti ini: Aku Kim Jaejoong mencintaimu Yunho yah, sarangahe~ begitu? Kau mau begitu huh?"

Yunho kembali tertawa, dia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dengan alis yang terangkat. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan hal itu.."

"Aish terserah. Sekarang lebih baik antarkan aku pulang saja! Ah ani. Antarkan aku bertemu Jiyool. Bisa habis kesabaranku meladeni lelaki sombong sepertimu," ucap Jaejoong bersungut-sungut.

"Hey~ melihatmu seperti ini aku jadi merasa seperti sedang menggoda perempuan saja. Hahaha."

"YAH!"

Jaejoong melemparkan asal kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong ke atas tanah di bawahnya. Dia bergerak mendekati Yunho bermaksud menggeplak kepala Yunho karena sudah berani meledeknya seperti perempuan. Namun dengan cepat Yunho malah menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh lelaki cantik itu untuk menempel pada tubuhnya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

Erat sekali!

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Jaejoongie~ kumohon jangan pernah pergi lagi."

Jaejoong merinding. Dia merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho tepat ditelinganya. Dengan tanpa ragu Jaejoong melingkarkan tangga miliknya membalas dekapan Yunho. Dia tidak protes ketika merasa sedikit sesak karena Yunho terlalu erat memeluk dirinya.

"Nado... Nado bogoshippo Yunho yah~"

.

.

.

* * *

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengenggam tangan ibunya yang terasa kaku dan dingin pada kulitnya. Hyebin terkena stroke akibat penyakit darah tinggi yang deritanya.

Pola makan yang tidak teratur, ditambah beban pikiran yang disimpannya dari dalam membuat wanita itu ditemukan terbujur tak sadarkan diri pada awal musim dingin lima tahun yang lalu. Dan selama masa itu, Hyebin belum sempat berbaikan dengan Jaejoong.

Miris memang. Kasihan. Jaejoong sangat mengasihani keadaan Hyebin sekarang. Wanita itu sudah tua, sudah keriput dan sudah beruban pada seluruh rambutnya. Tubuh Hyebin kurus kering seperti tinggal tulangnya saja.

Masa tua yang seharusnya menjadi masa istirahat dengan bersantai ria bersama anak cucu tidak akan pernah didapatkan Hyebin. Karena hari-harinya akan tetap seperti ini.. Terbaring bak mayat hidup di atas kamar tidur dengan seorang perawat yang menemaninya.

Kwon Sangjo masih kaya, dia masih mampu menggaji seorang care giver untuk melayani kebutuhan istrinya. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa dia tidak menaruh Hyebin di panti jompo. Selain karena larangan dari BoA, Sangjo juga sebenarnya sangat mencintai Hyebin.

"Umma, ini Jaejoong.." ucap Jaejoong. Ia merasa seperti berbicara dengan udara. Kosong. Tak ada sahutan. Tak ada makian seperti dulu.

Sepasang mata Hyebin yang terpejam membuka perlahan dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Yeah.. Hanya seperti itulah yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang. Selain membuka dan menutup mata serta bernapas, Hyebin tidak bisa melakukan hal lainnya.

Jaejoong menangis. Meski dia sempat membenci ibunya, tapi perasaanya sebagai seorang anak tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Sekeras-kerasnya hati Jaejoong, dia tetap tidak tega.

Mungkin Tuhan terlalu menyayangi Jaejoong. Tuhan tidak mau melihat Jaejoong mendurhakai ibunya. Karena belum pun Jaejoong menjalankan rencananya untuk membuat Hyebin tersiksa dengan kesuksesan yang sudah dia punya, takdir sudah berbicara sendiri. Hukum alam sudah diatur tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

"Jaejoongie…" BoA menepuk punggung begetar saudara tirinya itu dari belakang. Mengelusnya pelan sebagai bentuk penghiburan.

BoA dan Jaejoong memang tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Mereka orang asing. Tapi wanita itu sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai kakaknya. Karena bagaimanapun juga BoA tidak pernah kurang satu apapun dari semua kasih sayang yang sudah Hyebin curahkan untuknya, sementara Jaejoong yang anak kandung sendiri tidak mendapatkan bagian sedikitpun.

"Hey bagaimana kabarmu nyonya Park?" setelah mengusap air mata di wajah yang mulai menua, Jaejoong melempar senyum kepada BoA.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sangat baik.. Hehehe.. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabar Yunho dan Jiyool?"

Kedua orang itu bergerak perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mereka juga baik-baik saja, Yunho yang masih tetap keras kepala pergi ke kantor dengan gaya sok mudanya. Sementara Jiyool... Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa anak gadisku bisa bertingkah seperti itu..ckckck.."

BoA terkekeh. Semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau putri tunggal Jung Yunho itu sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis tomboy yang hobi berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki teman sekolahnya. Sebab seperti yang Yunho dan Jaejoong tahu, Jiyool dikenal galak dan suka bermulut tajam jika ada teman lelaki yang berani naksir kepadanya.

"Dia benar-benar mewarisi sikapmu Jaejoong ah, fisiknya memang fisik Yunho. Jiyool menjadi anak perempuan berwajah cool dan angkuh seperti Yunho, sementara kelakuan jutek serta kasarnya adalah warisan darimu.." tutur BoA yang diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

"Semua orang juga berpikir seperti itu... Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika Jiyool memiliki wajah cantikku dan mewarisi sikap kalem milik Yunho. Berani bertaruh dia pasti akan menjadi gadis cantik yang anggun."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan membayangkan rupa Jiyool seperti yang digambarkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ah ya, bagaimana kabar Taeminie, BoA yah?"

Setelah genap tiga tahun usia pernikahan BoA dan Jay dulu, mereka sepakat untuk mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki manis yang bernama Taemin. Usia Taemin setahun lebih tua daripada Jiyool.

"Aish maksudmu bocah belut itu? Dia sedang merengek kepada ayahnya untuk pergi melihat biri-biri di New Zealand..." jelasnya. BoA dan Jay sering menjuluki anak mereka dengan sebutan bocah belut karena jika Taemin sudah menari dance, anak itu seperti tidak memiliki tulang, bergerak lentur kesana kemari.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam mengobrol tentang anak-anak mereka, Jaejoong pamit pulang karena sudah mendapat telepon dari Yunho.

Baik BoA dan Jaejoong, keduanya bisa akur.. Bisa rukun.. Tak ada kata benci atau sakit hati dalam kamus hidup mereka. Karena bagi keduanya, hidup selalu memiliki misteri yang tertutup rapat dari mata manusia. Apa yang menurut orang baik, belum tentu baik menurut yang lainnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, apa yang menurut kita baik belum tentu baik untuk mereka.

BoA dan Jaejoong sudah menemukan jalan hidup mereka. Masing-masing sudah nyaman dengan takdir miliknya. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, biarlah menjadi buku pelajaran bersampul hitam yang sudah tergembok rapi dari luar. Lalu kuncinya mereka buang tanpa berharap kembali membuka isinya.

.

.

.

"Disini hujan jidat~ kalau kau tidak bisa menjemputku sekarang, besok kau akan melihatku mati basah kuyup di tengah aspal jalanan kota!" ucap ketus Changmin pada ponsel genggam yang menempel di telinga kirinya.

Sore ini hujan deras mengguyur daerah Seoul dan sekitarnya. Sementara Changmin yang saat ini terjebak hujan karena dia baru saja keluar dari toko alat lukis langganannya tidak bisa pulang karena dia tidak menemukan taksi.

Dia baru saja menelpon Yoochun, menyuruh teman baiknya itu untuk menjemput dirinya kemari. Namun Yoochun beralasan bahwa dia sedang tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Yoomin, anak pertama hasil pernikahan Yoochun dengan mantan aktris Han Jimin yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama empat tahun terakhir, saat ini sedang demam. Balita dua tahun itu terus menangis keras sejak tadi.

"Mianhae Changmin ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan anakku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jimin sedang pergi ke apotik untuk menebus obatnya dan dia belum kembali. Begini saja, aku akan menelpon taksi untuk datang ke tempatmu arraseo?!" tutur Yoochun meminta pengertian. Namun Changmin malah langsung mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu.

Lima menit berlalu. Bibir Changmin masih komat-kamit mengeluarkan makian kecil dari atas kursi rodanya. Tanpa dia sadari dari arah belakangnya berdiri seorang perempuan yang sepertinya anak kuliahan sedang menatap punggung Changmin dengan gugup. Terlihat dari tangan si perempuan muda itu yang berkali-kali meremas pinggiran dress hijau toska yang dipakainya.

"A...annyeong Shim Changmin ssi, apakah anda sedang menunggu taksi? Bagaimana kalau anda ikut mobil saya saja? Saya membawa mobil sendiri dan saya tidak keberatan mengantar anda pulang karena saya yakin anda pasti akan kedinginan kalau berada disini lebih lama lagi." Perempuan muda itu menyerocos panjang lebar setelah sebelumnya dia membungkukan badan sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Changmin.

Sementara Changmin malah melongo. Dia tidak berkedip memandang perempuan ajaib yang tiba-tiba berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya.

"Maaf, apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanya Changmin setelah dia tersadar dari rasa herannya.

Perempuan itu menggeleng. "Aniyo. Kita belum pernah berkenalan. Tapi ayahku adalah seorang kolektor lukisan yang menyukai karya anda Changmin ssi. Ya... Seperti itu... Jadi bisa dikatakan aku mengenalmu karena ayahku." ujarnya terbata.

Changmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ah~~ kalau begitu, sekarang kita bisa berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"

Perempuan muda tersebut merona. "Namaku Mimi.."

.

.

.

Yunho menutup telinganya dari jeritan kedua orang yang duduk di kanan kiri mengapit tubuhnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pakai gaun titik!"

"Tidak bisa Yoolie, Papa sudah merancang gaun ini jauh-jauh hari khusus untukmu baby.."

"Aku tidak mau Papa. Demi Tuhan kau tentu tahu kan seleraku bagaimana? Aku lebih suka kalau Papa membuatkan stelan yang cool untukku.. Cardian atau rompi yang bisa aku padukan dengan jeans!"

"Tapi kau anak gadis Jung Jiyool. Bagaimana bisa kau berdandan seperti itu Yoolie?"

"Aish... Aku tetap tidak mau memakainya. Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang supaya Papa jangan pernah lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan Yoolie-Yoolie seperti itu. Aku jadi merinding mendengarnya."

Jaejoong menjerit frustasi. Bedebat dengan Jiyool memang tidak ada hasil menang untuk dirinya. Anak gadis satu-satunya yang dia punya sangat pintar dalam beradu argumen.

"Untuk besok malam saja putriku sayang~ apa kau tidak ingat Junsu samchonmu bilang bahwa pesta tema ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah resmi. **R.e.s.m.i!** Pakai jas untuk laki-laki dan pakai dress untuk perempuan! **P.e.r.e.m.p.u.a.n!**" ucap Jaejoong penuh penekanan. Dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk merayu anaknya. Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Bukannya membela, Yunho malah diam saja.

"Aku tidak mau papaku sayang~ sampai Hiro berubah bulu pun aku tidak akan mau pakai dress!"

Guk!

Mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa, anjing cokelat berbulu keriting itu berlari menghampiri kaki majikannya. Jung Jiyool.

"YAH! Lama-lama aku akan merubah namamu menjadi Kim Jiyool kalau kau masih keras kepala seperti itu. Ingat Jiyoolie~ keluarga Jung tidak ada yang bermulut kasar sepertimu.."

Yunho merengkuh pundak Jaejoong. Bermaksud menenangkan belahan jiwanya. Dia dan Jaejoong memang tidak menikah. Tidak sama sekali.

Status mereka tetap kekasih hingga saat ini. Alasan mereka berdua memutuskan tidak menikah adalah karena mereka menunggu Jiyool mengerti. Yunho dan Jaejoong menunggu Jiyool mampu menerima keadaan kedua orangtuanya.

Jiyool sekarang sudah menjadi gadis remaja empat belas tahun. Pelan tapi pasti anak itu pasti akan sadar. Sadar siapa Jaejoong untuk dirinya.

Masih ingat dalam memori mereka ketika pertama kali Yunho menyuruh Jiyool agar memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan umma. Bocah cilik itu menggeleng dan berkata;

"Kenapa Yoolie halus memanggil ahjussi Umma? Bukankah ahjussi sama sepelti Appa?"

Saat itu Jaejoong sempat terpuruk. Dia merasa sedih dan terluka karena Jiyool tidak bisa menerima dirinya. Anaknya cerdas. Jiyool tahu dirinya laki-laki. Jadi dalam pikiran polosnya, mana mungkin Ummanya adalah laki-laki yang sama seperti Appanya?

Namun seminggu kemudian, Yunho meminta Jiyool untuk memanggil Jaejoong Papa. Dan kali itu Jiyool menurut.

"Asik~ kalo begitu altinya sekalang Yoolie punya Appa dan Papa.. Yey!" pekiknya gembira.

Mendapat respon yang seperti itu, Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia. Jiyool mau akrab dengan dirinya saja Jaejoong sudah sangat senang. Apalagi Jiyool mau melihat dirinya sebagai sosok orangtua. Tentu itu adalah harapannya.

.

.

.

**DUNG DUNG PRANG DUM DUM DUM PRANG**

Suara seseorang bermain drum terdengar memekak telinga dari kamar Jiyool. Jam dinding sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan malam. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa kompak mengelus dada dari kamar mereka.

"Kau dengar itu Jung Yunho! Ini pasti gara-gara kau salah mengaduk saat membuat Jiyool dulu." Jaejoong mencubit dada Yunho yang sedang memeluknya.

Yunho tidak mengaduh, dia malah tergelak keras. "Hey~ Jiyool seperti itu karena kau terbiasa memaki dan berkata kasar saat hamil dulu Jaejoongie~ Dia pasti mendengar suaramu dan merekam dalam otak kecilnya."

Sementara itu nun jauh di sebelah ruangan sana, Jung Raesuk meratap dengan sedih. "Hyesung ah, kemana perginya Jiyoolie manis kita? Kenapa dia sekarang berubah menjadi gadis ajaib yang hobby menabuh drum daripada membantuku memasak di dapur?"

Jung Hyesung mengamini ucapan istrinya. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, cucu cantik imut-imutnya sekarang tumbuh menjadi gadis jagoan.

Nenek dan kakek dari Jung Jiyool itu mendesah secara bersamaan. Mereka kembali membolak-balik album foto masa kecil Jiyool yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan dress mini berwarna pelangi pilihan Jaejoong saat berbelanja di masa ngidam dengan Yunho dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

**E N D :)**

Thank you~ ^^

Aku sangat bersyukur karena sudah berhasil merampungkan endingnya ^^)v

Maaf karena kemarin terpotong.. Hehehe... Finaly akhirnya selesai juga *wink*

Aku mau ngucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya untuk readers yang sudah mau membaca ff amburadul ini, kekeke~ terima kasih atas dukungannya.. Thank u and i love u untuk kata2 review yang selalu menjadi semangatku menulis.. Hahaha… follower, fav, SR, saranghae~

**Terima kasih... Terima kasih... Terima kasih... :)**

Maaf untuk segala kekuranganku ^^)v typo, eyd, feel ga ngena, dan sebagainya. Hehehe.. Aku minta maaf karena aku masih amatiran XD

Dan... Aku ga bisa menyebutkan nama readers yang sudah review, maaf. Sebagai gantinya aku kirimkan salam kasihku untuk kalian :* wo cen te ai ni men~ ru kuo mei yo ni men wo ye pu i ting hui ce yang ^^)7 cen te cen te hen sie sie ni men... ta cia wo ai ni~

**BearHug**

**ReDeviL9095**


	15. Epilog

**DISCLAIMER: **YunJae milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis tidak memiliki kuasa apapun atas semua tokoh dalam ff. Tapi, line story PURE milik author seorang :) thank you~

**.**

**.**

**Baby U Know I Can't Forget**

**©ReDeviL9095**

**Epilog**

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Jiyool berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah kamar orangtuanya. Tangan kanannya terjulur membuka daun pintu secara perlahan, bermaksud tidak menimbulkan suara.

Kepala gadis remaja itu melongkok ke dalam, menemukan sosok Jaejoong yang sedang duduk selonjoran di atas ranjang dengan memegang sebuah buku di depannya.

Ah~ rupanya Papanya sedang membaca. Terlihat dari kacamata tebal yang menggantung di wajah lelaki cantik yang pesonanya tidak pernah luntur termakan usia.

Jiyool meliarkan matanya ke arah sudut ruangan. Disana dia menemukan Yunho sedang asyik memainkan jarinya di atas laptop. Tsk, pasti urusan kantor lagi. Jiyool selalu tidak suka melihat ayahnya masih sibuk mengurusi urusan Jung Corp. Sebab menurut Jiyool, Appanya sudah pantas untuk mengambil masa pensiun.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri disitu Yoolie? Sini masuk, sayang.." sapa Jaejoong. Rupa-rupanya dia sudah menyadari keberadaan putrinya.

Jiyool menurut. Dia menutup kembali pintu kamar dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan lembut, Jiyool merebut buku tebal yang berada di atas paha Jaejoong dan melemparkannya asal ke atas ranjang.

Jaejoong tersenyum, dia mengajak Jiyool ikut menaiki ranjang dan menyuruh putrinya itu untuk tiduran berbantalkan pahanya.

"Papa..."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu baby?"

"Kenapa kau dan Appa tidak menikah?"

Yunho yang dipojokan sana menghentikan ketikannya saat mendengar kalimat pertanyaan Jiyool pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa gadis cantikku tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu eum?" Jaejoong mencolek hidung Jiyool dengan gemas.

"Aniyo, aku hanya penasaran saja Papa..."

"Jadi menurut Yoolie, Papa dan Appa harus menikah… Begitu?" Jiyool mengangguk, mata sipitnya terpejam menikmati setiap elusan sayang Jaejoong di kepalanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu? Papa dan Appa adalah orangtuaku. Kalian saling mencintai, kalian sudah bersama sejak lama. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak menikah?" Jiyool mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang sedang mengelus rambutnya dan mengenggam tangan itu dengan lembut.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Dia melirik ke arah Yunho yang ternyata sedang melirik juga ke arahnya.

"Yoolie sayang, jika kau bertanya kenapa Appa dan Papa tidak menikah, itu karena bagi kami; bagi kasus hubungan percintaan seperti kami pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang utama sayang. Yoolie tau kenapa? Karena Papa adalah laki-laki, seorang laki-laki tidak sama seperti wanita yang tentu butuh kejelasan status dari pasangannya. Wanita dan laki-laki hidup bersama tapi mereka tidak menikah itu baru masalah Jiyoolie, sementara Papa dan Appa; kami berbeda." ujar Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian semampu yang dia bisa.

Jiyool masih tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Papanya. "Tapi kalian punya aku kan, Papa? Meskipun kau laki-laki tapi kau adalah orang yang sudah melahirkanku. Kau laki-laki yang berstatus ibuku. Jadi kenapa ibu dan ayahku tidak menikah?"

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. Dia mematikan laptop dan berjalan pelan menghampiri kedua belahan jiwanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang jauh lebih penting daripada pernikahan bagi Appa dan Papamu, baby?" tanya Yunho. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Jaejoong dan ikut duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Jiyool melirik Yunho. "Molla.." katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Pengakuan…." ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Pengakuan dari keluarga, pengakuan dari sahabat dan orang terdekat kita itu adalah yang terpenting buat kami. Mereka mau mendukung dan tidak menganggap rendah hubungan kami pun itu sudah lebih dari cukup, sayang... Yoolie tahu sendiri bukan? Hubungan kami berbeda, kami istimewa." lanjutnya. Yunho menjulurkan tangannya dan ikut mengelus rambut pendek Jiyool di atas pangkuan Jaejoong.

"Dan mereka mengakui kalian kan? Mereka tidak memandang sebelah mata kepada kalian kan? Jadi aku rasa kalian masih bisa untuk menikah." Jiyool tetap bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling pandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Yoolie baby~ untuk kami, untuk Appa dan Papamu yang sudah tua ini. Menikah itu bukan sesuatu yang penting lagi. Apalah arti sebuah hitam diatas putih jika aku sangat tahu bahwa cinta Appamu lebih besar daripada itu. Jika Yoolie ingin kami saling berucap janji dihadapan Tuhan, kami telah melakukannya sayang~ Berjanji kepada Tuhan tidak melulu harus dilakukan di hadapan pastur di depan gereja. Kami bisa melakukannya dimanapun bukan? Aku dan Appamu saling berjanji hampir di setiap hari sayang... Tiap kami membuka mata di pagi hari, kami selalu berjanji bahwa kami akan saling mencintai, mengasihi hingga maut memisahkan, dan bersama-sama saling berbagi sayang untuk membesarkan dirimu, putri kami tercinta."

Sambil mengatakannya, Jaejoong menatap kedua mata Yunho dalam-dalam. Binar cinta terpantul jelas dari sepasang doe eyes yang menyimpan sejuta keindahan.

"Dan tanpa menikah pun, Appa sangat tahu jika cinta Papamu sama besar seperti Appa mencintainya. Kami sudah bertukar kepingan hati dan meletakkan kepingan yang lainnya di diri kami masing-masing. Setengah hati Appa ada pada Papamu dan setengah hati Papamu ada pada Appa." kali ini Yunho yang menjawab. Dia tesedikit terkekeh ketika merasakan cubitan kecil dari Jaejoong.

Jiyool terdiam, dia merasa tersentuh mendengar semua penjelasan kedua orangtuanya. Sebegitu besarnyakah cinta Appa dan Papanya? Jujur saja Jiyool merasa iri.

Mungkin ke depan nanti Jiyool akan mencari pendamping hidup yang memiliki ketulusan cinta seperti dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya ini.

"Papa, Appa, kalian membuatku merasa jadi anak yang paaaaaaling beruntung di dunia ini..." Jiyool mengubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk menghadap Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jeongmal? Syukurlah kalau Yoolie merasa seperti itu. Aku sangat takut Yoolie malah akan merasa tersiksa menjadi anak yang memiliki ibu seorang laki-laki…" ujar Jaejoong.

Jiyool langsung mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aniyo! Siapa bilang aku merasa seperti itu? Bagiku Papa adalah ibu terbaik yang aku punya. Aku memang tidak mengerti kenapa aku malah lebih suka memanggil Papa daripada Umma. Papa tidak keberatan kan dengan panggilanku selama ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Sekelebat memori dulu melintas di kepalnya. Saat Jiyool kecil tidak mau memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Umma karena kata Jiyool dia adalah laki-laki.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang... Papa adalah laki-laki. Lumrah jika kau memanggil seperti itu. Justru akan terasa aneh jika kau memanggil seorang laki-laki dengan sebutan ibu. Tak peduli laki-laki ini adalah orang yang sudah melahirkanmu.. Hahahaha..."

Yunho ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "Tapi jika Yoolie mau memanggil Papa dengan panggilan Umma juga tidak apa-apa kok," godanya sambil mengerling jahil pada Jaejoong.

"Aish... Jung Yunho!"

Jiyool terkekeh melihat Jaejoong menepuk keras kepala ayahnya.

"Baiklah Appa, Papa. Tidak peduli apapun keputusan kalian, aku akan selalu mendukungnya. Karena aku tahu sekarang, aku memiliki orangtua yang kekuatan cintanya saaaaangat hebat. Terus terang aku jadi merasa iri. Doakan aku agar mendapat pendamping hidup seperti kalian oke?!"

Yunho menyeringai ke arah purtinya. "Appa bisa membantu mencarikannya untukmu baby~"

"Mwo? Yah Jung Yunho, putri kita masih terlalu kecil. Dia bahkan belum masuk SMA." Jaejoong menggerung protes.

"Tapi kan kita bisa menjodohkannya dulu Jaejoongie... Bertunangan dulu mungkin.." kata Yunho lagi. Dia melirik Jiyool meminta persetujuan.

"Memang Appa ingin menjodohkanku dengan siapa?" tanya Jiyool. Dia menjadi penasaran dengan laki-laki seperti apa pilihan ayahnya itu.

"Kau tahu paman Jung Jihoon? Dia punya dua putra bukan?! Jung Ill Wo dan Jung Yonghwa. Aku dengar Ill Wo sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiwa kedokteran di Korean University dan adiknya Yoonghwa masih duduk di bangku kelas dua Seoul Senoir High School. Kau mau pilih siapa? Kakaknya atau adiknya?" ucap Yunho seperti sales sedang promosi.

"Mwo? Ill Wo oppa dan Yonghwa oppa?" mata sipit Jiyool melebar. Pasalnya dia cukup mengaggumi kedua sepupu jauhnya itu. Sebab menurut Jiyool dua-duanya sangat tampan.

"Atau kau mau dengan anaknya Seunghyun ahjussi? Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho?"

"APA? Siwon oppa dan Minho oppa?" mata Jiyool kembali membulat. Oh my~~~ dua bersaudara Choi? Appanya ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan salah satu dua bersaudara Choi atau Jung?!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

Jiyool mengigit bibirnya. "Appa, mereka semua sangat tampan dan baik. Aku sudah mengenal mereka. Dan keempatnya memang tipeku. Tapi kalau harus memilih salah satunya, jujur aku tidak tahu Appa. Aku bingung hehehe..." ujarnya diiringi kekehan.

"Aha~ kalau begitu aku akan menjodohkan Jiyool dengan Taemin saja. Hohoho aku yakin BoA pasti akan setuju. Selain itu usia kalian berdua juga hanya terpaut satu tahun kekekeke..." Jaejoong menyeringai penuh maksud ke arah Jiyool.

"MWOYA? AKU? DENGAN SI BOCAH BELUT? ANIIIIIIIIIIII PAPA AKU TIDAK SUKA LAKI-LAKI CANTIK! AKU MAU LAKI-LAKI YANG TAMPAN DAN MASKULIN SEPERTI APPA!" Jiyool menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Melupakan fakta bahwa Papanya adalah laki-laki cantik juga.

Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hahaha jangan lupakan bahwa sikap Jiyool adalah cerminan dari dirimu baby Joongie... Dia tentu satu selera denganmu. Sama-sama menyukai sosok tampan sepertiku. Hahahaha.." kata Yunho dengan percaya diri.

Jaejoong meraih bantal di sebelahnya lalu menggunakan bantal tersebut untuk memukuli Yunho.

"Aish.. Dasar! Bisa-bisanya kau terlalu narsis jadi orang huh!"

"Yah! sakit Jaejoongie~"

PUK

PUK

PUK

Suara bantal yang beradu dengan tubuh Yunho, ditambah keluhan suara Yunho yang meminta ampun serta celotehan dari Jaejoong membuat senyum bahagia terulas dibibir Jiyool.

Demi apapun, dia sangat mencintai Papa dan Appanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**F I N**

Hallo :)

Author datang bawa epilog. Maaf jika terlalu lama dan mengecewakan. ^^)v

Sejujurnya ini sudah kelar sejak lama, tapi karena aku pribadi merasa tidak terlalu yakin, sangsi, serta perpikir bahwa epilognya mungkin jauh dari harapan banyak readers yang di ending kemarin minta author nikahin yunjae, author jadi ragu buat mengupdatenya ._.) *bow

Mian~ ne… ^^)v

Tapi berhubung aku sudah berucap akan membuat epilog meski pendek pada beberapa readers lewat inbok, akhirnya aku nekat update juga.. Hahaha #piss

Okay, thank U :)

**ReDeviL9095**


End file.
